The Darkness Within Our Hearts
by Rei Aiyanami
Summary: “What the hell!” I widened my eyes and nervously edged a step back.This little freak looks like a baby version of that Bankotsu guy!Only that he's onethird my size!“I’m Bankotsu.”He smiled.[BankotsuOCpairing]CH23up!
1. Chapter 01 A New Enemy

Kagome: Welcome to the story "The Darkness Within Our Hearts!"

Inuyasha:...

Bankotsu: Shut up!

Inuyasha: Wha'd you say!

Jakotsu: Yay! The **Shichinintai** are in here too!

Inuyasha: Uhh...

Jakotsu: -Gasp- Inuyasha! I lllloooovvveee you!

Inuyasha: Shut your face!

Sango: Please R&R.

Miroku: Oh, yes. -Touches Sango's butt- the author does not own Inuyasha...

Sango: -SLAP!- **Hentai**!

Kirara: Mew!

Shippo: Let's get on with the fic. Shall we?  
  
The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 01: A New Enemy. 

_My name is Kagome Higerashi. A 15 year old girl attending junior high school. I live in a shrine in Tokyo with my mama, little brother. Sota. And of course my loving grandpa. _

"I'm sorry. Kagome is in a coma today..." Grandpa said in the background on the phone.

_But he does make lame excuses for my friends and to the school. I'm ALWAYS 'sick' with something weird, who knows where he gets these ideas!_

"**Oogi-san**! Stop making lame excuses for my friends!" Kagome snapped. But grandpa just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, **Nee-chan**! Did you hear about the girl who went missing? She's been gone for about 10 years now!" The small raven haired boy named Sota announced. "And they still think she's alive!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I have to get going Sota. Inuyasha and the others are waiting for me." Kagome stated and packed up the rest of the boxed lunches into her VERY LARGE yellow bag.

"Here's one more dear." Kagome's mother smiled and handed one more black box to Kagome.

"**Arigatou-gozaimasu**, **ooka-san**!" Kagome smiled and closed her bag and lifted it up with much difficulty and swug it over her shoulders.

"**Ittekimasu**!" Kagome announced and closed the sliding door behind her, and entered a small shrine with an old well in the center. Kagome jumped into the dry well, entering a blue light.

_Oh, I almost forgot! Inside the shrine is a well called the Bone-Eaters Well. It is some kind of dimension that brings me 500 years into the past! The feudal era of Japan is filled with many youkais and people with evil within their hearts. _

Kagome climbed out of the old well, and grabbed a pink bike resting agianst a tree, jumping on the pink device. The raven-haired girl rode down the dirt path towards a small village.

_In this era, I'm on a mission to collect all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, which I kinda acciedently broke. Getting the shards also means preventing a demon named Naraku from achieving his goal, Oh! And I also have my friends to accompany me on this exciting journey! _

"I'm back!" Kagome announced as she ran up to her friends.

"**Okaeri nasai**! Kagome-chan."A female greeted with a warm smile.

"Mew!" A small two-tailed cat agreed in delight.

_This is Sango. Sango is a **youkai** exterminator. Her village was destroyed by Naraku. Her brother Kohaku was killed along with all the other exterminators. Sango used a shikon shard to stay alive. She was tricked by Naraku into thinking Inuyasha destroyed her village. Well she found out the truth and is seeking revenge against Naraku with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and me! Sango also has a a small two-tailed cat named Kirara, but in battle Kirara tranforms into a big youkai cat and fights along side with Sango. _

"Ah. Kagome I see you've returned and safely too, thank the gods." A man holding a staff and dressed in black robes of budda.

"Yup! And I've brought my moms special lunch for everyone!" Kagome chirped

"Yay! Kagome your the best!" Smiled a small youkai fox.

_Miroku is a monk...well he should act like a monk more often. You see, he is well...a perverted monk. He always touches a womens butt and asks them to bear his child. He has a good reason for his actions though. His ancestor was cursed by Naraku and had to live with an air void in his right hand that could suck up anything. But sooner or later the air void in his hand will suck him up. Miroku's ancestor was cursed, so was all of his descendants, including Miroku. The reason Miroku is perverted and always asks a pretty girl to bear his child is because if he is sucked up by his own air void before he can defeat Naraku he wants his son to do it or anyone else for that matter to lift the curse. _

And this is Shippo. Shippo is a very young fox youkai. Shippo's father was killed by The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Mantan. He can make duplicates of himself, transform into things, or play tricks by using fox magic. He often helps the injured and his crew with Kirara.

"Mmmm. Kagome this rice ball is delicious!" Sango said and took another bit of the rice ball.

"Thanks! My mom's cooking is the greatest!" Kagome turned her attention to the man in red with dog ears. "How do you like it Inuyasha?"

_I almost forgot! This is Inuyasha, a **hanyou**. As a child he wasn't accepted by humans nor youkai. Inuyasha fell in love with a **miko** named Kikyo 50 years ago, but Naraku set a trap to turn them both against each other. And his plan worked. Inuyasha was scealed to a tree with an arrow pierced into his heart, and Kikyo died on the same day. But now Inuyasha was awoken from the seal and is out after Naraku, just as much as the rest of us. _

"Well Inuyasha? Do you like it?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a slight glare and continued to munch down all the food. Kagome was about to ask again but was interupted.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"W-where's what?" Kagome blinked.

"You know what I mean..." Inuyasha said as he crawled over to Kagome's yellow bag and searched through it, until he found what he was searching for. "Ha! This is it!" The hanyou pulled out a cup of instant** ramen**.

Kagome gave an evil glare at Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha can be an asshole sometimes... _

"Uh oh. They're gonna fight again." Shippo mumbled to Kirara, making her 'mew' in agreement and began to nibble on a peice of meat given by Sango.

Kagome walked over to her bike and hopped on. "Hey Kagome! Where are ya' going? Boil up some water will ya'?" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled through her teeth. "**Oswari**! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! OSWARI!"Kagome yelled. And each time Kagome said that word, it sent Inuyasha face first into the ground.

"Inuyasha you asshole!" Kagome yelled again before storming off with her pink bike.

"Who saw that coming?" Sango asked with sarcasim in her voice.

"D-damn it!" Inuyasha cursed and tried to get up.

"Inuyasha...don't you ever consider her feelings?" Miroku sighed. "Huh?" Miroku turning his attention away from Inuyasha and looked off into the distance.

"**Houshi-sama**? What is it?" Sango asked.

"I...sense **Jaki**..." Miroku stated. "Very powerful Jaki."

Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off. "Ah. I can also smell blood...lots of it."

Everyone got their belongings and started to head towards a smokey village. "What about Kagome!" Shippo asked.

"Forget her! We'll get her later!" Inuyasha yelled and quickened his pace.

"Could it be the Shichinintai?" Sango asked as she rode on Kirara.

"No...this is the work of a youkai!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha stopped running and looked at his surroundings. An empty burned down village with many corpses lying around and blood scattered everywhere. But nearby a large rock sat a girl in red, she seemed to be minding her own business, watching the clouds drift by slowly in the sky.

She blinked, noticing a group of people glaring at her, the girl in red turned her attention to Inuyasha and gang. She blinked. "Oh? You must be Inuyasha..." A smirk drawing across her lips.

oo.

A young man dressed in the colors of a white and blue kimono dashed across the snowy field with his **halberd** close to his side, with many men in thick armor chasing him, holding large swords over their heads.

The man weilding the helberd stopped and turned around, facing his opponents. Having the oppurtunity the armoured men surrounded the young boy.

One man stepped forward, holding a scroll before himself and his foe. He appeared to be the leader of this small army. "The leader of the Shinchinintai, Bankotsu, you have commited far too many sins, killing many innocent people, for your crimes you shall be judged!"

The man adressed as Bankotsu, merly smirked as a reply.

"In the name of Xiyou-sama I sentence you to...death!" The leader annouced.

Bankotsu's grin widened in amusment, as he held his halberd in a deadly matter. "Heh. Sounds like fun..."

oo.

A young girl with long raven hair was roused from sleep by a vague feeling of unease. She got up and gathered her belongings. Then she reached over and picked up her **katana**, and put it through her red sash around her waist, keeping it at her side. Before she started walking, she wiped her blade with a rag and sheathed it. Then she started walking. She was dressed simply in loose-fitting white and black with bits of red cotton robe, tied with a red cotton belt. Her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail that reached down to her waist.

She walked down the dirty road until she came across two mere travellers. She stopped and both male travellers standing on each of her sides, eyeing her up and down.

"Hey, girl, it's dangerous for a pretty gal like yourself to be traveling alone." One man smirked.

"We'll escort you to our village, Xiamen, there we can...have some _fun._" Another man offered, chuckling. Eyeing her reveiling clevege in a perverted matter.

"..." She stood silent. _"The village of Xiamen is near, huh?" _She thought.

"Aww, don't be shy," The first man chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun-"

The man was cut off, from the girl moving from his grasp unsheathing her katana, the long silver blade striking his neck, killing him instantly, leaving him on the ground with a split open bloodly neck and his friend screaming in horror.

"**Oyasumi**..." She whispered, bring the final man to his holy grave.

End of chapter 01.

Bankotsu: That's it? You see no more of ME!

Kagome: Ha! I thought it was so funny when I told Inuyasha to "OSWARI!"

Inuyasha: -Falls face first into ground- KAGOME!

Kagome: Oops! **Gomen**! Gomen!

Suikotsu: We're not even in this yet.

Jakotsu: Not fair...

Renkotsu: Ditto...

Ginkotsu: Geshhi!

Mukotsu: Hey! At least your IN the fic.! Mehmehmehmehmeh...

Kyoukutsu: Yeh! We're already dead!

Jakotsu: That's what you get when you get killed off so early in the episodes...ha!

Mukotsu and Kyoukutsu: Shut up, Jakotsu!

Bankotsu: And if you have any questions for me or the other idiots here...just ask and we'll answer.

Jakotsu: And look forward to the next chapter!

Mukotsu and Kyoukutsu: We TOLD you to shut up!

Jakotsu: Fuck you.

Mukotsu and Kyoukutsu: GASP!

**Translation:   
**  
Oogi-san - Grandpa.

Nee-chan - Older sister.

Arigatou-Gozaimasu - Thank you very much.

Gomen - I'm sorry.

Ooka-san - Mother.

Ittekimasu - A phrase you say before you leave the house. In other words "I'm leaving."

Youkai - Demon.

Okaeri nasai - Welcome back.

Miko - Priestess.

Hanyou - Half demon.

Ramen - Instant noodles.

Oswari - Sit.

Houshi-sama - Monk.

Jaki - Evil engery, evil arua, ect.

Hentai - Pervert.

Oyasumi - Good night.

Shinchinintai - Seven Man Army.

Halberd - A halberd is a two handed pole weapon that came to prominent during the 14th and 15th centuries..

Katana - The katana is the Japanese sabre or longsword, although many Japanese use this word generically as a catch-all word for sword.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 01 - A New Enemy. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 13, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	2. Chapter 02 A Dog Demon Named Anika

Kagome: Here is the next chapter!

Inuyasha: So?

Kagome: I- So? SO! What do you mean!

Inuyasha: I don't know. You tell me.

Kagome: I-uh-you-we...agh! Dammit!

Jakotsu: Haha! Stupid woman!

Inuyasha: And you! Shut up!

Jakotsu: **Yada**!

Inuyasha: That's it! KAZE NO KIZU!

Jakotsu: AH!

Bankotsu: -Sigh- Please review. Or be chopped in half by my...-Sigh- Banryuu...

Renkotsu: You don't seem to be yourself. ANYWAYS! On with the story!

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 02: A Dog Demon Named Anika.

"YOU...sentence ME to death?" Bankotsu smiled. "Give me a break..." The braided boy eyed the men as they all drew out their swords.

"Die in peace." The leader spoke in a low tone. Giving the signal, the men advanced forward, to carry out their orders and kill the leader of the Shichinintai.

"Heh. Just who do you think I am?" Bankotsu chuckled, tightening his grip on his partner: Banryuu. Lifting his blade from his shoulder, Bankotsu stuck down a man in one deadly blow. His first strike caused the other men to charge at him at full speed.

"Come and get me!" Bankotsu smiled evilishly. This was all a mere game to him, anyone or anything that stood in his way would be strucked down in an instant. The leader of the Shichinintai lifted his halberd above his head and his blade bagan spinning over him like a helocopter.

Running through the crowd of men, he easily succeeded in cutting open their flesh, he continued his unstoppable assult until one man was left standing, the leader watched in pure shock in how easily his men were killed before him.

"And then there was one." Bankotsu smirked turning the final man on the snowy battle feild.

Bankotsu looked deadly, like a predatory bird. Starring down his prey with his blue-gray eyes. Dressed in his fine white kimono with dark-blue colorings, half his body covered in armor with a red sash around his waist. And a dark purple cross with pointed ends laid center of his forhead framed with his long black-blue braided hair was streaked with melting snow.

The old leader drew out his sword. "You...you bastard!" He screamed and charged forward with all his might, in attempt to kill Bankotsu and to avenge his men. Bankotsu easily dogded the old man's attack and sent him a punch in the face, making his tumble back into the cold snow.

The old man held his cheek where he had been punched.

"What's wrong, old man?" Bankotsu spoke in a teasing tone, kneeling next to the older man in the snow. "I thought you'd be a little stronger than this..."

He didn't reply to Bankotsu's insults.

The braided boy stood up, holding his Banryuu for a final strike. "Oh, don't worry, I have no intention in toying with weaklings..."

Bankotsu's blade struck right through the old man's neck, the head falling off his shoulders and rolling in the white crisp snow, blood pouring from his dead body and staining the snow and slowly turning red as time goes by.

oo.

The young girl in red was at the height of 5' 7", creamy white skin, ruby-red eyes, short red hair with a black band that goes along in the front of her puppy ears. She wore a chinese style red dress, with black unigue designs, the front ended at her thighs and the back part reached down to the back of her knees, under she wore white short-shorts with the edges outlined in black And had red kimono like sleeves on her arms and red material shoes with rich red transparent straps tied around her lower legs.

Clearly a youkai.

Inuyasha's red kimono caught her eye. And she turned to face, a group humans and a demon. She looked closer and she seemed to reconize who Inuyasha is. "Oh? You must be Inuyasha..."

"Did...did you slauther this village!" Inuyasha snapped. Smelling the strong scent of blood around the girl.

She didn't answer with words. She brought her hand to her mouth let out a little giggle from her lips. "Funny boy. Aren't ya'?" She giggled again.

"Killing the innocent isn't funny!" Inuyasha growled again, getting annoyed by the girl's childish attitude. "Your denched in human blood!" He stated and pulled his Tetsusaiga out and pointed it at the girl.

"My! What a monsterous sword you have there...!" She said in a clam yet childish tone.

"Hmph! Say 'hello' to my friend! TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha lifted his sword high into the air and smashed it down into the ground making bright golden blasts of energy."KAZI NO KIZU!"

Inuyasha's attack made a direct hit and a large explosion was made. Inuyasha smirked, soon the smoke cleared but left no body. "Hm? I must of destroyed her body...oh well..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Ha! What was THAT just now!" A voice laughed from behind. "It was extremely rude of you...!"

Inuyasha turned around and watched as the girls nails grew 30cm long! She dug her nails into his flesh, coming out on the other end. She used her free hand to cut Inuyasha's hand that was holding onto Tetsusaiga.

"Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha screeched in pain, as he dropped Tetsusaiga to the ground. The monterous sword transformed back into a rusty old katana again.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku and Sango cried.

She pulled her attack out of Inuyasha's body and jumped back, her hand covered with fresh blood. "What a weak pathetic youkai...oh, my mistake...your a hanyou. This just dissappoints me even futher..."

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled and threw her massive boomerang at the girl. The girl stood there and watched as Hiraikutsu came her way.

"Are you aiming for ME?" A powerful aura bagan to emit from the red-headed youkai and she punched Hiraikutsu, stopping it in it's tracks. "Cool toy...but...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She yelled and picked up Sango's boomerang. "Here! Have it back, mortal!" She threw the weapon back at Sango.

As a result, Sango's massive boomerang spun faster and flew with incrediable speed, this girl's physical strength was amazing.

Kirara came in the way of the boomerangs attack and knocked it up, Sango took the oppertunity and jumped on Kirara and caught her boomerang.

"Oh! That's impressive." She smiled and watched as Sango flew over her with Kirara.

"What are YOU starring at!" Inuyasha yelled. " **SANKONTESSOU**!"Inuyasha brought his claws down upon the girl's back.

The youkai girl threw her head back and screamed in pain.

oo.

"Inuyasha you stuck up bastard..." Kagome mumbled and continued to ride her bike. "Maybe I should head back..."

Kagome stopped her bike and turned around. "But I'm not planning to apoligize to him!" She spoke to herself again. As Kagome rode her bike sensed the precence of a shikon shard.

"A shikon shard! And it's aura has been corputed!" Kagome sped up her pace and headed towards the Shikon shards precense.

oo.

The female samurai stared up at the walls of Xiamen. As she approached the gate, the Xiamenion guards hailed her. "Who goes there?"

"A samurai from the eastern lands." She replied. The guards looked slightly taken aback.

"A samurai? It's been a while since a samurai entered Xiamen. Rales, go and open the gate." The second soldier went obediently, and within minutes the girl stood within Xiamen.

"Hey, I was wondering if I can have a word with the lord here? I'd like to discuss some important business with him..." She asked the guards.

The guard nodded. "His mansion is just up ahead...but I hear his been very busy lately...so make sure you make an appointment with him first..."

"Thanks for the tip..." She began to advance forward towards the lord of Xiamen's palace. "Too easy..." She whispered to herself.

oo.

The female dog demon touched the wound on her back, which was given by Inuyasha. "No man has ever struck me before...let alone touched me..."

"Heh! Well, you must of been toying around with weak opponents!" Inuyasha smirked as he cracked his knuckles ready for another attack.

"The name is Anika..." Anika smirked. "I think I'm finished playing around...it's time I finish you!"

"My words exactly!" Inuyasha jump over to his Tetsusaiga and pick it up, Tetsusaiga transformed into a bigger sword.

Anika dashed forward, and then seemed to...vanish?

"What the!" Inuyasha blinked. "Where did she?"

Anika came up behind Inuyasha again and rapidly bagan to dig her nails in and out of the hanyou's body, earning a loud painful scream from him.

Anika's ears flicked, hearing something approuch her, jumping away from Inuyasha, dodging an arrow. Everyone turn and saw Kagome upon a hill top, having another arrow ready for fire.

"Kagome!" Miroku called.

"That youkai has two shikon shards in her arms!" Kagome announced.

"Oh? A girl with strange clothes firering arrows at me?" Anika smiled, as if excited. "Ok then...I'll fight you too." Kagome shot her arrow, her arrow glowed with a purple light.

"A-A purifing arrow!" Anika managed to jump out of the way in time. "Shit!"

Kagome had another arrow ready for fire.

_"A girl who and can scene the precence of the Shikon shards AND fires sacred arrows...this might a little tough. Best if I retreat for now." _Anika thought. The red-headed youkai turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! We're done for now! **Ja ne**! Byebye!" And then she dashed off with incredible speed.

oo.

"Hey! Bankotsu **Oo-Aniki**!" A young man called out, followed by three other men.

"Yo! Jakotsu!" Bankotsu waved to his commrade.

"Agh. You killed the whole village AND their amry, and didn't save any for us!" Jakotsu whined.

The leader laughed. "Well your just too slow! And don't worry...we're heading down to Xiamen. I hear the people there love to fight!"

"Should be fun..." A man named Suikotsu and sharped his claws along a large rock.

"Xiamen! Here we come!" Jakotsu announced throwing a fist into the air.

End of Chapter 02. 

Jakotsu: Yes! Finally! I'm in the scene!

Bankotsu: Only for a little bit.

Jakotsu: So? I'm a STAR!

Inuyasha: No your not! I am!

Jakotsu: Oh, Inuyasha. Your just jealous, but don't worry...I still love you.

Inuyasha: Ew! Get away from me you little turd!

Jakotsu: Now, that's mean!

Anika: -Touches her back- Owie. Still hurts.

Miroku: Please R&R!

Kagome: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. Please!

**Translation: **

Yada - Another word for saying "no."

Sankontessou - Iron Rever Soul Stealer.

Ja ne - Later, See you, etc.

Oo-Aniki - It how the Shichinintai adress each other. "Big Brother."

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 02 - A Dog Demon Named Anika. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 15, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	3. Chapter 03 Bloody Valentine

Inuyasha: Well, here is the next chapter...

Kagome:...

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Hm? I'm sorry. What?

Inuyasha: Ugh. Nevermind.

Anika: -Singing- I am so great! Lalalalalala! I am so smart! lala

Rei: **Urusai**.

Anika: YADA!

Bankotsu: Just start the next chapter damn it!

Jakotsu: And...ACTION!

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 03: Bloody Valentine. 

"My lord! A samurai has come to see you..." A loyal guard announced.

The samurai looked around and noticed how easily she's gotten to the lord without lifting a finger, only 30 paces away from the lord. _Naive fools...  
_  
"Please hand over your weapons, if you are to proceed any further." The loyal guard instructed. She obediently handed over her weapons to a women in pink.

"Please advance 10 paces." The guard commanded. She advanced 10 steps.

The young lord sat up and took a sip of sake. "State your name samurai...!" His voice echoed.

"Rei." Rei simply replied.

"Rei, huh? And...what brings you here in my precence?"

Rei gave a disgusted look. Out of all the young lords she seen...this one was by far the ugliest! Holy crap! She couldn't even look at him! She gulped. "Sir...I...came to..." She spoke in a shakey voice, til she spun around: turning her back on the lord. "Oh, my god please excuse me...!" Rei covered her mouth with the sleeve of her **kimono** and made gagging sounds.

"Speak now! Don't turn your back on your superiors!" A guard yelled.

"I would if I could! But he's SO damn ugly it's disgusting!" Rei snapped not realizing she spoke out loud. "I'm only here for the Black Magic Scroll!"

This _Black Magic Scroll_, was Ximen's most valuable treasure, rumor said, if you were able to decode the strange anicient languge written upon it, it shall grant you great power...or so the rumor says...

"What! Our most prized treasure!" The Lord shouted.

"Uh oh."

"Guards!" He cried out. In a flash the room and the samurai was surrounded with guards armed with spears and cover in much armor.

"Well...all you big boys plan to attack a girl like me?" She asked in a almost pouty tone.

"Kuzu! Go!" A man in red called. And a young man came forward with a spear in his hands. Ready to see what Rei is made of.

The man charged forward, swinging his spear around at the female samurai. Rei jumped up and stepped on the spear that tried to strike her down. "This isn't fair...I'm unarmed you know...?"

The man eye's widen, but tried again to strike down the girl. Rei gave a bored expression and decided to end the battle with this 'little man', so...she kicked him in the face. The man flew back and slid on the marble floor. Knocked out cold. Rei kick the spear up, which laid on the floor, and caught it.

"So pathetic..." Rei said and brought the spear's blade down into the mans neck.

Everyone stood there in shock. A man came forward to the bloody man on the floor. "Kuzu? Kuzu! Open your eyes!" The man looked up at Rei. "Y-you killed him!"

"Psstt! No duh!" She smirked.

"Tear the bitch apart!" The man in red cried, the guards gave a loud cry and all charged at Rei.

She smirked. "Come and get me!"

oo.

"Inuyasha here..." Kagome carefully put herbs on Inuyasha's wounds.

"Kagome will you stop? These are nothing!" Inuyasha pulled himself away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Your badly injured and-"

"And I told you they are nothing!" Inuyasha said again.

"Enough of that...just who was that girl?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"Her name is Anika a dog demon from the north." A small voice answered which sounded like it came from Kirara's...hair?

A small little flee jumped out and landed on Inuyasha's nose. "Good to see you Inuyasha-sama!" The flee greeted as he got a little bigger. Inuyasha slapped his nose and crushed the small flee.

"Myoga. I should have known..." Inuyasha grunted.

"So you know who Anika is?" Sango asked.

"She was the one who cause 'Bloody Valentine' 8 years ago."

"Bloody Valentine?" Miroku repeated.

"As the story goes, she and a young samurai killed almost everyone in the north in one blow! The people didn't even have chance to run." Myoga told.

Story Mode

"L-look out!" A man screamed but then had sharp claws ripped through his eyes.

A girl dressed in red chuckled. "So weak..."

_They went up to the snowy valley's of Rijin, and slaughtered mutiple villages one after another..._

A samurai dashed across the field, being chased by many other men, who attempted to kill her. "Die fiend!" A man screamed and charge at her, drawing her sword and might a swing a blinding light was causing and the men were cut into lumps of flesh.

_Story says that the samurai was a mere child. Who, for some reason, killed for her own amusment. Oventually the duo's sins...became out of hand. Diamyou joined forces and confronted the murderers, many villagers attempted to help as well._

"Heh. You think you can beat us?" The taller girl smirked as her nails grew long and sharp.

"**Anata ha...yowaii desu...**"The smaller girl mumbled quietly. "**Shi ne...**"

_Before anyone knew what was happening...there was an enormus amout of jaki flowing about...the land became coruppted and dark, the land crumbled and trembled, and then..._

End Story Mode

"And...?"Kagome asked. "What happened?"

"Uhh..." Myoga sweatdropped.

"Let me guess! YOU ran away to save yourself!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well yeah! I mean - no! No! But anyways...after the chaotic event Anika was scealed away in a sakura tree by a miko...and the pedels turned black, no one dared to come near...they say it was cursed."

Inuyasha raised his brows. "Scealed...into a tree!"

"Boy...this sounds kinda familier..." Kagome roller her eyes.

Myoga continued on with the story. "And now...someone cut the tree down and freed her from her sceal."

"And the samurai...what happened to him-" Miroku asked but got cut off by Myoga.

"She! She! The samurai was a she!...Anyways...I hear she escaped and hid away from the people, and rumors say she was a pupil of a black mage during that time..."

Miroku seemed interested. "A female samurai, eh?" Sango glared.

"Well...back then they were known as DeathStrike and BlackRose."

oo.

"Ahhh...too easy...kinda brings back old memories...and it's such a nice day too!" Rei sighed and took a sip of sake. "Don't you think so, My Lord?"

The Lord sat in the corner shaking like a rattle snake's tail, the whole village had been slauthered, their corpses lay everywhere, and the scent of blood was thick. SO thick it was gross!

Rei cleaned her katana with a cloth. "Hey. Why the long face? You should be enjoying this beautiful day with me...want some sake?"

"P-p-please d-don't -k-kill m-me.." The Lord sobbed in the corner.

"Awww...your in pain...don't worry...Rei-chan will make things all better for ya'." She walked over and kneeled down the teriffied mans level.

He shook even more at the fact that Rei, the murderer who killed his people, was so close. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned with much fear in his eyes. "Are you?"

"Hm?" She blinked.

"A-are you the one who...who was involved in the Bloody Valentine?"

"Sure am!" Rei smiled. The lord's eyes widened fear surged through his veins by 10x.

"You know...you look way cuter when your scared to death..." Rei pulled a scroll from out of her sash. "I've only come for this..the Black Magic Scroll. If you didn't look so ugly earlier I wouldn't of been so mean."

The lord acted on fear and jump at Rei, she grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. "Now. Now. No need to get violent...or I might get angry and kill you."

The lord was angered on how she was toying around with him. "YOU WICTH!" He cried in pain.

This didn't seem to please Rei at all, and push the lord forward making him fall down on all four, she reached for her katana and unsheathed it, revealing a long silver blade. "Is that so? Oh well, I have no use for you anyways...now be a good boy and give me a nice beautiful scream..."

The lord gave a terrified scream before Rei's katana cut down through his neck.

At that moment, Anika arrived at the scene. "Yo! Rei-chan!"

End of Chapter 03. 

Rei: -Sigh- What a wonderful story...

Inuyasha: What's so great! You killed so many people!

Rei:...what's your point?

Kagome: Killing is wro-

Anika: Yeah. Yeah. We get the point!

Sango: I wonder what will happen next?

Kagome: That's for the author to decide.

Miroku: All you ladies out there please review, as a reward for your troubles...you can bare MY child.

Sango: -Blush- H-Houshi-sama!

Miroku: Oh, don't worry Sango, my dear. You can join in on the fun as well.

Sango: I NEVER SUGGESTED THAT!

Miroku: Then what about...this.

Sango: AH! Don't touch me!

Shippo: -Sigh- **Baka**...

Kirara: Mew!

**Translation: **

Urusai - Shut up.

Kimono - A Japanese traditional dress.

Baka - Stupid, idiot, moron, etc. (Everyone knows what "baka" means.)

Anata ha yowaii desu - You are weak.

Shi ne - Die.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 03 - Bloody Valentine. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 21, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	4. Chapter 04 BlackRose vs Bankotsu

Bankotsu: Alright! About time we see more of me in this chapter!

Jakotsu: Heh heh heh. This should be fun.

Anika: My thoughts exactly.

Rei: Less chit-chat. And let's get going.

Anika: And don't forget to review!

Jakotsu: ACTION!  
  
The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 04: BlackRose Vs. Bankotsu.

Rei blinked not once but twice. "Oh? You found me..."

"It wasn't too hard," Anika grunted,with her kin nose, the strong smell of blood was sickening."The place is covered with blood! Geez! Your more chaotic then me! And the blood here is SO thick it's gross!"

Rei smirked. "I like to enjoy myself..." Was her simple answer.

Anika sat down and watch as Rei poured herself some sake and drank the liquid in one gulp. "You know...you do drink alot."

"Do not..." The samurai argued back.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice whined into the air.

"Ahhhhh! Everyone is dead here!" Cried a male yet feminish voice. "What the hell!"

"Who the heck?" Anika blinked.

Rei and Anika saw a strange bunch of people. One had had claws on his hands and green shark-like stripes on his face, making look kinda like a cat. Another had a bandana around his head with dark purple stripes down and over his eyes. kinda looks like he's _high_ as a kite. The next one had upside down blue dimonds under his eyes, and a rather large sword on his back... and red lipstick? Another just looked like a human tank, and the last was a young man with a purple cross on his forhead and whielded a huge halberd.

"What heck is up with the striped face crew?" Anika asked but Rei just shrugged and drank some more sake.

"Hey! Did you kill everyone here?" Renkotsu questioned, stepping forward to appear more threatening.

"I didn't. But she did." Anika pointed to Rei who was still drinking and began to read a scroll. "Why? You...live here or something?"

"No! We wanted to kill this village ourselves!" Jakotsu whined.

Anika sweatdropped. "Oh? Well...your too late..."

Bankotsu stepped forward. "We came a long way here. And we'll kill you instead. Two girls who slauthered this village has gotta be strong..."

"But I didn't kill anyone...yet..." Anika began to pout.

Rei stood up and whipped her mouth with the back of her fist. "Ok. I'll fight you. After all, this village was SO pathetic, hopfully you won't be as stupid as they..."

Bankotsu stepped forward and pointed Banryuu at Rei.

Rei spoke. "So...you must be the leader of the Shichinintai...Bankotsu, who died ten years ago. I've heard the stories, but I didn't think you'd look like _this_."

Anika rasied an eye brow. "Huh?" Abviously, she had NO idea what the hell Rei was talking about, she was sealed away INTO the fricken tree for God's sake! For about eight years! Not THAT long...but STILL!

"Go! Bankotsu Oo-aniki! You can beat her 1, 2, 3!" Jakotsu cheered from the sidelines.

Both, Bankotsu and Rei stood silent, as if waiting for someone to make their first move.

Bankotsu gripped his halberd. "What wrong? Aren't you gonna attack me?" Rei stood silent, eyeing him with half closed eyes. He shrugged. "If you don't attack then I will." Bankotsu ran forward, and brought his halberd upon Rei. The samurai jumped on top of Bankotsu's Banryuu.

"Don't be so hating, darling." Rei sighed. "And your pretty cute up close."

"Darling? Cute?" Bankotsu repeated.

"Oh, my god...she must be drunk..." Anika mumbled to herself, putting her hand over her face.

Rei pulled out her still some-what bloody katana and tried to strike Bankotsu's neck, but missed. Rei jumped back and drew out her second katana and threw it at Bankotsu. Striking his arm. Banryuu landed beside Rei.

"Bankotsu Oo-aniki!" The three men cried out.

"Awww..." She sighed dreamishly. "How cute..they love you.." Rei said in a drunkish voice.

Bankotsu pulled out the katana in his arm and tossed it aside. "Heh. Not bad...for a women..."

"You haven't seen everything, yet." Rei smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Now that I knocked your weapon out of your hands...I think I'll kill you with it." Rei grabbed Banryuu's handle and pulled. "Ah? I...can't...pick...it up!" She said and pulled at Banryuu, but didn't move at all from it's spot in the soil.

Bankotsu sweatdropped an continued to watch Rei's attempts.

Rei tried again with both hands, but failed miserbly. "Ok then...forget the 'kill you with your weapon' thing, cause that's impossible right now..."

Bankotsu let out a burst of laughter. "You stupid girl!"

Rei's eyes and figures darkened. "Say whatever you want...you'll end up being killed by my hands either or..."

"You honestly think you can beat me! Your even more pathetic then I thought!" Bankotsu laughed again. Rei didn't look very happy at all.

"Since these past years, I am SICK of being called stupid girl, crazy killer, murderer, psycotic lady, tiny kid, samurai man, ankle biter, bitch, whore, idiot, sonofvabitch, ahhh, uhhh, Kiko-Kiko, and honey!" Rei snapped, shaking a fist at Bankotsu. But he kept on laughing at the samurai girl.

"Oh shit, she's getting mad.." Anika mumbled to herself once more. "Here it comes."

"Why all the nerve!" Rei hissed. She threw her second and last katana at Bankotsu. "Baka!"

Bankotsu moved to the side. "What the hell was that!" Bankotsu turned and noticed how close the female samurai got and got kicked in the nuts. "Ahh!" Bankotsu cried and put his hands in between his legs, falling over from impact.

"Ha! Serves you right!" She laughed. "Now whos' laughing?"

By now, Suikotsu couldn't watch anymore an entered the battle. Anika noticed this and also stepped in.

Suikotsu smirked. "I don't like cats very much.."

"Uhh...I'm a dog demon.." Anika sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah..right."

oo.

"Hey...Suikotsu joined on the fight..." Renkotsu stated.

"I wanna fight too!" Jakotsu pouted. "Ok...I'm going!" Jakotsu took off, leaveing Renkotsu with Ginkotsu.

"Ginkotsu! It's time for our ultimate attack. Prepare for fire!" Renkotsu raising a finger into the air, pointing at nothing.

"Gishii!"

oo.

Bankotsu ran and elbowed Rei in the chest making hershriek in response. "Ah! You elbowed me in the boob! You perverted warrior!" Rei gave Bankotsu a slap in the face.

"Ow! And this is how a samurai fights?" Bankotsu questioned in a mock tone, rubbing his cheek from the slap to the face.

"Hmph!" Rei jumped back a few steps and picked up a chain with an anchor like claw on the end. She began swing the chain above her head, ready for an attack at any moment. Bankotsu dashed over to his halberd and lifted it from the ground.

Rei threw the chain at Bankotsu, he used his Banryuu as a shield and Rei's attack deflected off his weapon. She pulled it back and bagan to run forward, swinging the chain, and threw it again, this time the chain wrapped itself around Bankotsu's Banryuu, Rei quickly jumped over Bankotsu and also wrapped the chain around his neck, she tugged on the chain and tighten it's grip around the young leader's neck.

oo.

Suikotsu charged at Anika. Anika's nails grew long and she went into a fighting stance, waiting for Suikotsu's attack to come. Suikotsu running with open arms, as if he wants a hug.

"Kinda looks like a bear..." Anika mumbled.

**BANG! **

Anika sniffed the air and smelled gun powder. She turned and saw the human tank shot the blad guy at her!

"Haha! Die!" Renkotsu cried and quickly took a sip from his gorge and spit the liquid out in a form of fire. Renkotsu flew through the air while blowing out fire.

(Imagine a guy getting shot at you and he's blowing fire...in my mind it looks hilarious!)

"What the hell!" Anika stepped aside an Renkotsu flew past her, crashing into a house. Anika burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! Oh boy! What an idiot!"

"Gishii...gishii..." Ginkotsu and Suikotsu sweatdropped. And Anika continued to laugh, leaving her vulnerable to an attack. This was a perfect chance to strike.

"Die!" Suikotsu brought his claws on Anika's back.

"Ow! You bitch! I already got hit there by Inuyasha and I don't need your claw marks on my back as well!" She yelled angerly.

Suikotsu gave sadistic smirked and licked his claws clean.

"Why you...! Rokusai!" Anika did an upper cut attack on Suikotsu, and spun around and gave Suikotsu a kick in the ribs.

"Ha! Eat that!" Anika stuck her tounge out. Suikotsu slowly got back to his feet. Anika's eyes widened in surprise. "H-how are you able to get up? I've broken at least three of your ribs..."

"Just who do you think...I am?" Suikotsu ran up to the red headed youkai and jabbed his claws deep into Anika's upper right leg and ripped it out downwards, leaveing a rather large and deep cut.

"Ahh...!" Anika now was looking very pissed. "I'll kill you!"

"You may have forgetten but...I'm already dead..."

oo.

Rei tugged on the chain around Bankotsu's neck. "What's wrong? In a tight spot?"

"You...bitch..." Bankotsu hissed.

"Your in no position to be saying such rude comments..." Rei tugged on the chain again. "If I keep pulling then the chain will tighten bringing you closer to your halberd and you might cut yourself...or if I keep pulling and you try to keep away from your weapon and oventully choke to death..."

Bankotsu was definitly in a tight spot. Was he really gonna die here? Like hell!

"Go ahead..." Bankotsu choked out. "Do it..." He taunted. "You...witch!"

Rei glared dangerously at Bankotsu. "Fine...you asked for it! Die...!"

Suddenly a slivery zig-zag weapon came flying and wrapped around Rei's left arm and closed around her arm, cutting her delicate skin. Rei let go of the chain and stumbled back, away from Bankotsu. Her magenta eyes eyed the whielder. Jakotsu.

"You...!" She hissed.

Bankotsu touched his neck and breathed deeply. "Thanks Jakotsu. You saved my ass..."

Rei glared at Jakotsu as she held her wounded left arm. "Hmph...play time is over..." The raven haired samurai dashed around Jakotsu and Bankotsu and picked up both her swords, and sheath one but kept the other out.

"Ha! You think your puny little sword can stand up to my serpent sword?" Jakotsu asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"Hmph...shows what you know...Yozansen!" Rei made a horizontal, slightly bent cresent of white light, which went flying at Jakotsu at incredible speed.

(Yozansen Is an attack that is much like Kagura's blades.)

Jakotsu slung Bankotsu's arm over his shoulder and jumps out of the attacks range.

"Nicely dodged...but let's see how long you can keep it up until you die." Rei swung her sword again several times, sending several blades.

Jakotsu managed to dodged them all but two. One blade cut across Bankotsu's back and the other blade flew and cut into Jakotsu's leg, dropping Bankotsu and sending himself face first into the ground.

Rei stood over the injured Bankotsu, rasing her sword above her head. "Die..." She spoke in an emotionless voice.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" A male voice yelled.

Four golden lights aimed at Rei. Rei used her Yozansen attack to cancel out with the golden attack. Inuyasha had entered into the scene.

Inuyasha smirked. "I've found you...BlackRose..."

End of Chapter 04. 

Anika: Oooo! That was exciting!

Jakotsu: Aww! Inuyasha is here! He came for me!

Inuyasha: MY ASS!

Jakotsu: I love you!

Inuyasha: I hate you!

Jakotsu: Of course, you don't mean that, my beautiful...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: -So disgusted he leaves-

Jakotsu: Noo! Inuyasha. **Mate**!

Bankotsu: -Sigh- Please look forward to the next chapter...

**Translation: **

Mate - Wait.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 04 - BlackRose vs. Bankotsu. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 28, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	5. Chapter 05 Our Little Game

Anika: Oh. Oh. Oh! Here's the next chapter! I can't wait!

Bankotsu: I'm...hurt!

Jakotsu: Me too!

Rei:...

Inuyasha: This chapter is gonna be interesting...

Rei: Enjoy...

Kagome: The taste of Pepsi!

Everyone:...

Kagome: Gomen!

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 05: Our Little Game. 

Rei stood over the injured Bankotsu, raising her sword above her head. "Die..." She spoke in an emotionless voice.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" A male voice yelled.

Four golden lights aimed at Rei. Rei used her Yozansen attack to cancel out with the golden attack. Inuyasha had entered into the scene.

Inuyasha smirked. "I've found you...BlackRose..."

"Hey..it's...INUYASHA!" Jakotsu and Anika said at the same time.

Rei eyed Inuyasha. "Oh? So your that Hanyou I've heard so much about. Have you come to save your little Shichinintai buddies?"

"My ass! I've come here so I can fight you!" Inuyasha snapped.

Jakotsu bagan to wave at the Hanyou. "Yo! Inuyasha! You came to save me?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you after!" Inuyasha snapped again.

Anika turned to Jakotsu. "Oh! You got told!" But Jakotsu gave a dreamy look at Inuyasha, making Anika abit creeped out.

Rei smirked. "You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh!"

"Inuyasha! That girl has THREE shikon shards!" Kagome warned. "And that Anika has TWO in her arms. The Shichinintai has one in their necks and Bankotsu has THREE shards in his neck and two in his halberd."

Anika blinked. "She can see shikon shards? Must be some kind of forgein miko..."

A smirk formed on Inuyasha's mouth. " Heh! 14 shards ALL in one place! I'll take them all!" Inuyasha charged at Rei first swinging his sword down. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Rei jumped up and unsheath her second katana, holding a sword in each hand. "Don't get cocky hanyou! Suzuran!" Rei made an 'X' of red energy with her swords and launched the attack at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga to shield himself from the samurai's attack. Rei sheathed her second katana once more and dived down to strike Inuyasha. (She was still in the air during the Suzuran attack)

Inuyasha blocked her attack once more and swing his sword, the samurai reacted quickly and ducked. Rei aimed for Inuyasha's legs, but only to miss again.

"Heh. Not bad. But you don't react THAT much faster then a human..." Rei said.

_"This girl..." _Kagome thought, then decided to ready an arrow and fire.

Bankotsu got to his feet. "Inuyasha you ass! Interupting my fight!" He snapped at the hanyou.

"Oh, shut it! If I didn't come, you'd be dead...again!" Inuyasha snapped back at Bankotsu.

"I don't need your pansy ass to fight for me!"

"Huh?" Renkotsu finally awoke and climbed out of the house he had crashed into earlier and came to Bankotsu's side. "Oo-aniki. Let's retreat...your injured.." Renkotsu stated. "Besides...once this is over Inuyasha will be serverly hurt and then we can strike later..."

Bankotsu growled through his teeth. "Fine..everyone! Retreat!" The shichinintai all jumped onto Ginkotsu. The human tank. And began to ride off.

"Hey! Your running away?" Rei yelled.

Anika's ears flicked, hearing a arrow being shot. "Rei watch out! An arrow!" Rei turned around and cut the arrow in half with her katana.

_"A purifying arrow...?" _Rei looked at the one who shot th arrow at her. "Oh? You dare to appose me as well?"

"The name is Kagome!" Kagome firered another arrow. "And we'll stop your evil plan!"

Rei cut the arrow again. "Plan? I never had a plan for anything..." Rei jumped up to Kagome. "But my plan right now is...TO KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Rei raised her sword ready for kill.

Kagome shut her eyes and yelled out the most unexpected word. "Aiyanami!" Rei stopped her attack.

"W-what did you say...?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Rei Aiyanami...stop this now...you don't have to be doing this..." Rei looked at Kagome as if she was insane.

"Don't act like you know me!" Rei snapped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and kicked Rei in the gut, sending her crashing into a house. "Kagome! Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded. "But that girl, she's..."

.: Flash Back :.

"Hey Nee-chan! Did you hear about the girl who went missing? She's been gone for about 10 years now!" The small raven haired boy named Sota announced. "And they still think she's alive!" Sota showed a picture of a small girl with short raven hair tied in a pony tail. "They say her name is Rei Aiyanami...daugther of a wealthy man named Yamato Aiyanami..."

"I have to get going Sota. Inuyasha and the others are waiting for me." Kagome stated and packed up the rest of the boxed lunches into her VERY LARGE yellow bag.

.: End Flash Back :.

"She's...from my time...!" Kagome whispered.

The raven haired samurai climb out of the broken house, her clothes all tattered up aka. All dirty and torn. Anika burst into fits of giggles. "Your clothes! Look at your clothes!"

Rei fixed her hair and spoke. "That was a nice little enterance you made there...and you tore my favorite kimono!" She spat out some blood. "But I'm glad your still alive for _this..._yeah, you can play our little game here...it'll be worth your while."

Anika stepped forward. "First one to kill him wins. No time limit. Go." Both Rei and Anika began to advance.

Inuyasha step in front of Kagome for protection. "Kagome...get out of here..."

"But Inuyasha..!"

"Go! I'll be ok!" Kagome nodded an took cover behind a large rock.

"So foolish..." Anika appeared behind Inuyasha and kicked him towards Rei. Rei drew out her katana and sliced Inuyasha across the chest.

"Why you!" Inuyasha slashed his sword. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha made a direct hit, smoke covered the area. "Heh! I did it!-argh!" As soon as the smoke cleared Inuyasha saw the two girls getting up, no harm done. _"How did they block my Kaze no Kizu!" _

Rei smiled and Anika began to dust herself off. "What? What did he do? Anika did you see what he did?" The samurai mocked.

"Who knows. But he did get my clothes all dirty...maybe that's what he meant." Anika smiled.

_"Wh-what am I up against?"_ Inuyasha thought and did another Kaze no Kizu. Only to see Anika and Rei stand there unharmed. Inuyasha's anger began to overtake him and he began to the Kaze no Kizu over and over again.

Inuyasha had done his attack so many times, he began to grow tired and exhausted.

"Shit! I'm all stumped. That wasn't a good idea." Inuyasha breathed in and out. The smoke cleared but Anika and Rei did not appear to be there.

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked.

Two voices began to echo around them from every diection, they were hidden and could be anywhere in this land of rubble. Anika and Rei's voices taunted Inuyasha.

_Pathetic Hanyou. _

Did you really think you can beat us?

So weak.

I thought you'd be a challenge.

Disappointing...

This place will become your grave...

Die...

We're about become your worst nightmare.

Give up.

You'll never come out alive...

Suddenly Anika came out of a building stoping beside Inuyasha and punching him in the face into the large temple behind him.

Inuyasha began to run inside the dark temple and stopped to catch his breath.

"Pika boo...I see you..." A femine voice teased.

Inuyasha turned and saw Rei leaning on the wall around the corner, looking at him with a broken peice of glass. She smirked and sliced him in the back then kicked Inuyasha out of the temple, landing on his face ouside.

Inuyasha open one eye and saw Anika's feet. "You could of just used the door. My god. Hanyou's these days, always trying to do things the hard way..."

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Rei. "We really got under your skin somehow, didn't we kid?...He's no fun anymore...maybe we should just kill him..."

Anika shrugged. "Sure..."

At that moment an arrow was shot, Rei cut the arrow in half with her katana.

"Hm? It's that Kagome girl again...?" Anika mumbled.

"No...it wasn't her..."

Standing over the hilltop stood a girl with long black hair and wore red priestess clothes. Bow and arrow in her hands.

"K-Kikyou..."Inuyasha whispered.

End of Chapter 05. 

Sango: We're not even in this chapter...

Miroku: Yeah...because Inuyasha and Kagome went on ahead. So we're left behind, and will come...later.

Sango: -Sigh-

Bankotsu: WTF? I get hurt...then retreat! That doesn't sound like me at all!

Renkotsu: But we have a plan tough!

Bankotsu: Shut it!

Renkotsu:...

Jakotsu: Please review.

Ginkotsu: Gishii!

Suikotsu: Huh? What going on? Where am I? TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STINKING RETARDED F-

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 05 - Our Little Game. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 28, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	6. Chapter 06 Game Over

Anika: Hmmm...Game Over? Wonder what will happen. Enjoy!...why am I here alone anyways?

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 06: Game Over. 

Standing over the hilltop stood a girl with long black hair and wore red priestess clothes. Bow and arrow in her hands.

"K-Kikyou..."Inuyasha whispered. 

Kagome blinked. "It's Kikyou!"

_Kikyou. The priestess who protected the Jewel. She lost her life 50 years earlier in a plot by Naraku, but was resurrected by the ogress Urasue. When she was a priestess, she didn't have much freedom, but the revived Kikyou acts more freely to fulfill her desires. She is a master archer. And I am Kikyou's reincarnation.  
_  
Kikyou glared. "If you intend to hurt Inuyasha...then I will fire my arrows through your wreched heart!"

Anika just stood there and gave a weird look. "Geez...talk about the 'rip your heart out and step on it' speech..."

_"Hmmm...Kikyo...I think I've heard of her..."_ Rei thought.

"Rei? What now?" Anika asked.

Rei turned to the girl named Kikyo. "I wonder what would happen if I..." She swung her sword making white cresents fly at the dead priestess."...did this..." Rei finished.

Inuyasha jump and lifted Kikyo off the ground and jumped out of Yozansen's attack.

Kikyo opened her eyes. "I-Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said back.

Anika sweatdropped. "What's up with all that mushy stuff?"

Rei smirked. _"So that IS the miko that died 50 years ago...and the Hanyou is still in love with her...this just might give us the edge! Well...I mean...a better advantage!" _The raven haired samurai turned to Anika. Anika nodded, understanding what Rei wants her to do.

Anika smiled. "This time we'll definitly take your life!" The red youkai ran forward, towards Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her hand began began to glow a red aura and she seemed to be making a ball of fire! "Spirit of fire come to my aid...ha!" Anika shot a ball of fire at Inuyasha, but he also dodged that too.

"He dodged again!" Anika growled. Getting very frustrated.

Inuyasha landed with Kikyou in his arms. "Are you ok?"

Kikyou nodded. "Y-yes...but-" Anika ran by and tried to hit Kikyou with her claws. Inuyasha jumped away again.  
_  
"Shit! Their gonna try and take Kikyo's life!" _Inuyasha thought. The hanyou thought quickly and did another Kaze no Kizu, making a large explosion. Anika lost Inuyasha in all the smoke and dust. Inuyasha took Kikyou and hid behind a large rock, listening to Rei and Anika talking. And they were awfully close.

Rei looked around for Inuyasha. "Damn it! How could he of given us the slip?"

"Argh...this makes us look bad. When we say we're gonna do something, we should just do it!" Anika said in a some-what angry tone and continued to examine her surroundings. 

"Your really stuck on that, aren't you?" Rei asked. 

"So? I just want us to do, what we say we're gonna do..."

"Your getting harder and harder do deal with, you know that?" Rei sighed. "Let's take some hot shots..."

Anika rasied her hand into the air and a ball of fire formed in her hands again. She was gonna blow up the area to dish out Inuyasha. "Cool..."

Inuyasha hugged Kikyou tightly and shut his eyes tight. Anika unleased her attack, and area was engulfed in flames...so after the flames burned out, leaveing a burnt waste land.

"Did we get him?" Anika asked. 

"I dunno...did you hear any yells or something?" Rei asked back.

"He's tough...he probably wouldn't yell anyways..." Anika sat down on a large rock. "Hm?" 

Inuyasha threw off a large peice of burnt wood off of himself. "Kagome! Are you ok!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome came out behind the rock she had hidden behind and nodded, stating that she was safe. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. She was unconsous.

Inuyasha began to shake her lightly. "Kikyou? Kikyou! Wake up!"

Rei approched Inuyasha. "Look the little doggy is whimpering..."

"Ah...if you forgot...I'M a dog demon as well..." Anika point to her dog ears on her head.

Rei sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..." 

Inuyasha got to his feet and growled. "How dare you try and hurt Kikyou!"

Anika shot another ball of fire of Inuyasha. "Shut up..."

As the ball of fire advanced towards Inuyasha. He began to think. _"That ball of fire...is made of youkai energy...that means I can unlease my Bakuryuuha!" _Inuyasha pick up his Tetsusaiga and whirl wind began to form around him.

Rei raised an eye-brow._ "What the hell is he planning now!"  
_  
"Your Kaze no Kizu won't work! I've already seen it too many times!" Anika laughed, unaware of what might happen.

"BAKURYUUHA!" Inuyasha unleased a destructive attack made of whirl winds also combined with the Kaze no Kizu.

Anika's eye's widened. "What the! What the heck is that!"

oo.

Sango rode on Kirara with Miroku behind her. "Houshi-sama! Do you see that!" 

Miroku nodded. "That's Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha..." 

"Come on! Let's get going!" Shippo shouted. Kirara incresed her flying speed, to go and see Inuyasha.

oo. 

Inuyasha smirked and all the smoke cleared after Bakuryuuha's attack. Kagome came running to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...you...killed them both..." Kagome said slowly with sadness in her voice. 

"Why are you so sad!" Inuyasha barked. "They tried to kill you, me and Kik-" Speaking of Kikyou...where is she? Inuyasha looked at where he had last left her but only to see that she was not there. She must of escaped awhile ago.

Kagome ignored him, and looked at the remaining scenery. I saw five glowing lights. The shikon shards! Kagome ran to the glowing light sand found the shards on the ground.

"So they really are dead..." Kagome thought and picked up the shards and went back to Inuyasha. "I found their shards..."

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" A voice called to them from above. It was Sango, Mirko and Shippo all riding on Kirara. They set foot on land.

"Keh! About time you guys made it here! You missed the fight..." Inuyasha said.

"And where's the samurai girl?" Miroku asked. "She must of been beautiful!"

"She's dead!" Inuyasha stated. "I killed her and that Anika with my attack.. AND we now have their shards!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "Oswari!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "K-Kagome! W-what was that for!" Kagome didn't know what to say exactly...but she knew that deep down...Rei and Anika were good people. Now they were dead.

oo. 

Jakotsu looked up and saw whirl winds. "Oo-aniki...what the hell is that?"

Bankotsu shurgged.

oo. 

Inuyasha: Haha! I killed!

Anika: Wahhh! I'm dead! 

Kikyou: I didn't have a big roll in this.

Inuyasha: K-K-Kikyou! Where'd you come from!

Kikyou: -Not there- 

Inuyasha and Anika: Uhhh...ok then.

Kagome: I liked that chapter.

Sango: Me too. But was with the sadness after that, Kagome?

Kagome: I don't know...

Bankotsu: When will you see more of ME! I was at the very end! And I only shrugged for my roll in this chapter!

Jakotsu: I had a line...

Rei: Please R&R.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 06 - Game Over. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 29, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	7. Chapter 07 Surrvived

Rei: Here is Chapter 07 of The Darkness Within Our Hearts. Please enjoy and review.

Bankotsu:...

Rei:...

Bankotsu:...

Rei:...

Bankotsu:...

Rei:...

Bankotsu:...

Rei:...

Bankotsu:...

Rei:...

Bankotsu:...

Rei: Why are you here?

Bankotsu: Like I know!

Rei: **Iikimasu**.

Bankotsu: **Wakata**...

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 07: Surrvived. 

"What! That Rei girl comes from your time!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo asked in unison.

Kagome nodded and held up a news paper showing her friends the news article. "My brother told me about it earlier today, I didn't realize it was her until I got a close look of her face."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! You didn't realize it was her until she was about to KILL you! Stupid! What would happen if I wasn't there to save you!"

Kagome and the others look up at Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree above them.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"But it is strange that she came from Kagome's time era. I mean, how'd she find her way here?" Sango asked.

"Maybe some kind of event took place in her life when she was a child and caused her to Kagome's home and jump into the well..." Miroku guessed.

Kagome spoke up. "But the well was locked up and on my 15th birthday that's when it opened up and I was dragged in...and what makes you think all this happened when she was a child?"

Shippo jumped on Kagome's head and began to talk. "Myoga said that 8 years ago Bloody Valentine occured and he said that Anika and a young samurai caused that event..."

"But it could of been a different samurai! There's no way that a child could kill at such a young age." Kagome began to count her fingers. "She'd be about...7 or 8 years old!"

No one didn't have anything to say back, so just left it at that.

"Ah! I'm sick of listening to you guys keep bickering about someone whos now DEAD! Seriously...who cares!" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome glared. _"Oh god! He's such an asshole today!"  
_  
Inuyasha noticed the look Kagome was giving him. "What the hell are you looking a-"

"OSWARI!" Kagome commanded.

"AHH!" Inuyasha yelled before he went plumeting face first into the ground. Everyone else just sweatdropped at the scene.

oo.

"Hehe! That village sure had alot of food!" A bandit said as he bit down on a peice of meat. "And...you bums did such a good job, we'll have a party tonight!" Many bandits began to cheer, throwing their fists into the air.

"Huh? Hey boss! Look over there!" A man poked his boss and point to a tree.

The leader took a close look and noticed a young girl with long black hair rest against the tree, and what grabbed him was that her clothes were all ripped and messed up. He gave a perverted grin.

"What should we do boss?" One asked.

"We take her with us. She'll make a nice slave..." The boss answered still giving a sick grin. "Go. Bring her to me."

Two men stepped forward and ran over to the sleeping girl.

"Heh heh...she sure has a cute face..." One of the men drooled, but cleaned his mouth with his other hand. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing deadly magenta eyes. She stood up and drew her katana and cut the mans hand off, blood began to spill, making the man scream in pain and stained the soil with red blood. She turned to the second man, who stood trembling with fear, she waved her sword and the man was cut into peices by white cresents created by her sword.

The other man stumbled back and cried in pain as he cleched his bleeding arm. Everyone was in shock.

"..." She stood up, without saying a word to them, with her katana to her side, her worn out clothes, her body covered in wounds. She was looking angery and seemed to craved for the sight of more blood spill.

The leaders eye twitched a few times before he command all his men to kill her. They all ran forward, giving out a battle cry.

The samurai just stood there and gave an emotionless expression. Her eyes seemed to have no life in them.

Before the bandits realized, they were being attack from behind. A flash of red past them before their lives ended.

A girl in red stood up, covered in human blood. "You alright?" She asked.

The dog demon went over to her friend and swung arm over her shoulder, giving her support to walk. _"Damn that Inuyasha..." _Anika hissed. _"That's the last time I go blasting demonic energy at him...!" _

Images of that chaotic attack flashed in their heads.

.: Flash Back :.

Inuyasha got to his feet and growled. "How dare you try and hurt Kikyou!"

Anika shot another ball of fire of Inuyasha. "Shut up..."

As the ball of fire advanced towards Inuyasha. He began to think._ "That ball of fire...is made of youkai energy...that means I can unlease my Bakuryuuha!"_ Inuyasha pick up his Tetsusaiga and whirl wind began to form around him.

Rei raised an eye-brow. _"What the hell is he planning now!"  
_  
"Your Kaze no Kizu won't work! I've already seen it too many times!" Anika laughed, unaware of what might happen.

"BAKURYUUHA!" Inuyasha unleased a destructive attack made of whirl winds also combined with the Kaze no Kizu.

Anika's eye's widened. "What the! What the heck is that!" Rei ran in front of Anika.

"What the hell are you doing!" Anika yelled as the Inuyasha's attack advanced towards them both.

Rei used her katana and cut Anika's arms open and pulled out her two shikon shards making her yelp in pain, Rei pulled out the three she had out of her kimono sleeve.  
_  
"If this doesn't work then we're screwed!"_ Rei thought and threw the five shikon shards forward.

The five shikon shards paused in the air seemed be form some kind of shield around them.

.: End Flash Back :.

_"That shield didn't hold for long, but it sure did save our asses..."_ Anika thought.

oo.

Kagome was about to argue back at Inuyasha but then a tornado down the road, the tonado stopped and reaveled a wolf demon.

"Yo!" He waved at Kagome.

_Kouga is the leader of the Wolf Clan. He has super speed due to the Shikon Jewel shards he has in his legs. Kouga kinda ended up falling in love with me and always quarrels with InuYasha because of this. _

Kouga was originally a bad guy. His wolves (not Ginta and Hakkaku) killed Rin (before Sesshoumaru restored her). Because of his love of me, he turned into a good demon, and helps Inuyasha and the gang in our quest for Naraku. He got accidentally engaged to Ayame, a wolf demon from the mountains, when he saved her as a child and promised her marriage to keep up her spirits. Ayame is now grown and is holding Kouga to his promise.

Kouga went over to Inuyasha in punched him in the head. "Hey! Dog shit! From what I can smell...you must of put Kagome in danger...AGAIN!" Kouga barked

"Oh, shut up you stupid wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha barked back.

Once again, everyone sweatdropped at the scene. "Today is quite entertaining..." Miroku stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"You wanna fight, dog shit!" Kouga barked.

"Bring it! I can take your puny ass on, anytime!"

The two men were about to throw punches at one another but Kagome came in between, stopping their arguing.

"Will you stop it, Inuyasha!"

"W-what! Since when was this all MY fault!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome ignored him and began apologizing to Kouga.

"I'm sorry Kouga...you don't have to stick around for this..." She apologized, Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

"Kagome..." Kouga whispered and cupped her hands with his own. "Sometimes I wonder why and how you entered my life...but I'm glad. This is why my heart aches for you..."

"Uhh..." She didn't have anything to say back.

Inuyasha had enough of this shit. "Get your stupid dirty hands off of her!"

"Shut up! Can't you see Kagome and I are having a moment!" Kouga barked then turned back to the smaller girl. "Kagome...I have to leave now. Please take care and don't let Inu-shit bring harm to you..."

Inuyasha's eye twiched. "Why you!"

"Take care Kagome." Kouga waved and ran off with amazing speed.

"Hey! Come back here you prick!" Inuyasha yelled but Kouga was long gone.

oo.

Jakotsu sat on the solid wood floor and tapped his finger on it's smooth suface. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...aww...Inuyasha..." He mumbled and looked at his own refelction through the wooden floor. That's how shiney it was.

Renkotsu opened the sliding door and stepped in. "Damn it! Everyone is dead here! Oo-aniki is really pissed..."

Jakotsu looked up at the blad man. "Yeah...that's how he takes off his anger I guess. Eh? What happened to your face?"

Renkotsu seemed to have a black-eye on the left side of his face. "Well earlier today..."

.: Flash Back :.

"Hey...Suikotsu joined on the fight..." Renkotsu stated.

"I wanna fight too!" Jakotsu pouted. "Ok...I'm going!" Jakotsu took off, leaveing Renkotsu with Ginkotsu.

"Ginkotsu! It's time for our ultimate attack. Prepare for fire!" Renkotsu raising a finger into the air, pointing at nothing.

"Geshii! Geshii!"

**BANG! **

Anika sniffed the air and smelled gun powder. She turned and saw the human tank shot the blad guy at her!

"Haha! Die!" Renkotsu cried and quickly took a sip from his gorge and spit the liquid out in a form of fire. Renkotsu flew through the air while blowing out fire.

"What the hell!" Anika stepped aside an Renkotsu flew past her, crashing into a house. Anika burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! Oh boy! What an idiot!"

"Geshii...Geshii..." Ginkotsu and Suikotsu sweatdropped.

.: End Flash Back :.

Jakotsu blinked. "Seriously?" Renkotsu nodded in embarassment. Jakotsu brust into laughter.

"Shut up!" Renkotsu snapped at the femine boy. "It's not funny! It really hurt!" But Jakotsu just kept on laughing. "Why you...!"

By then Suikotsu walked. "Hey! Stupid faces! We're heading out!"

_"Did he just call us...stupid faces?"_ Renkotsu thought to himself.

Jakotsu saluted with two fingers. "Roger!"

End of Chapter 07. 

Anika: Haha! I'm alive! I didn't die!...dammit! I'm all alone again!

**Translation:**

Iikimasu - Let's go.

Wakata - I understand. OR I see.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 07 - Surrvived. Complete!_

_Date posted: May 29, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	8. Chapter 08 In My Dreams Part 1

Kagome: Next Chapter!

Inuyasha: Enjoy it, damn it!

Kagome: Uhh...right.

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 08: In My Dreams. Part 1.

The shichinintai walked down the dirt road, with Bankotsu leading the way.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and asked a simple question. "Bankotsu no aniki. Where are we going now?"

Bankotsu continued walking, giving Jakotsu an answer with an aggressive tone in his voice. "We're heading to the next village! And we'll slaughter the crap outta them!"

Jakotsu jumped back to the other Shichinintai. "Holy cow! I've never seen him so mad before!" The cross-dresser whispered.

"Beats me." Suikotsu replyed.

"Maybe he's mad because Inuyasha saved him from that girls attack..." Renkotsu guessed.

"Hey! What are you guys mumbling about back there! Your starting to really piss me off!" Bankotsu growled, giving no eye contact to his commrads.

Renkotsu tried to reason with the young leader, but was cut off by the shorter man. "But Oo-aniki-"

"Shut up."

( -.- )

oo.

Anika ran down the dirt path in search for new clothes, for herself and Rei, since Anika is a youkai her wounds have already healed, unlike Rei who is human is still injured but went her own way til they meet up later._ "Damn that Inuyasha! Ripping up my beautiful clothes! I gotta find new garments now because if people see me walking around in rags and half naked then they'll get the wrong idea! "  
_  
The red headed youkai ran and finally ran into the small village. She jumped and landed in the center of the main walkways.

She raised a finger into the air. "Alright! This is a stick up! Cooperate and you won't die!"

oo.

Rei's POV.

_Sigh… how long have I been walking?_ That thought echoed in my head for quite some time now, so I stopped, taking a good look around. _An empty village. One thing for sure, it doesn't look like I'll be meeting any one soon. Sigh…_ I shook my heavy head, _God I feel so tired, and my legs are killing me, I could use a break, but then if I stop now, I won't get to the next village nearby, I need to get there before sundown, and the sun had started to set already._

With a frown, I took in a deep breath, I felt my throat dry and my lungs shriveled and stiff, _I need a rest. O' well, who's keeping track, anyway?_ I arched a brow, simply walked a few steps ahead, finally finding a nice spot to rest for the night. _The place I'm at right now looks like rubbles of an old temple of some sort, it's huge, wide and with many dark spots. With rats and snakes I bet._ I frowned, _I'd better not stay here long._

The spot was a nice little bench with a nice, but weathered, puny seat. I hit it a few times with my hand, making all the dust go up, and made myself sneeze. With a frown, I saw that the bench was awfully dirty. _No way am I sitting on that!_ With a snort I looked around once more, and then I saw a nice, huge tree. When I walked closer to it, it was old, half way dead, but it still had a few leaves on it, and since its summer, I say this tree is dying.

Never the less, I sat down, relieving my feet from the weight. _God that felt good._ A slight smile curved on my lips. _Whatever, it's not like anyone is watching._ I thought to myself, relaxed under the cool shade. I opened my eyes to stare aside of me, the rubble seemed awful, as if a war had gotten in there and then ran like hell right through the walls. The walls were like a paper door, all full of holes and such, some with signs of those new riffles that came in recently.

"Pretty damp tonight…" I muttered to myself, perhaps this tree is the only comfy spot in miles.

I drew in a deep breath, and then closed my eyes, only to notice that when I arched back my neck, a stray bang tickled my nose. With a startled snort, I blinked at it, frowned, and then forked it back, tucking it. Feeling my hair, stroking it with my fingertips, I noted that it was going bad. _I need a shower._ I thought, for a second, _but then again, where am I gonna find a shower in the middle of nowhere? This isn't the kind of time era that has showers yet!_

Something rustled, and the sound caught my attention.

Quickly popping up to my feet, hand on the swords hilt, I glared straight ahead, only to be greeted my nothing, nothing at all. _Huh?_ Confused, I kept my pose for a second, and then the rustle came back.

"It's coming from inside…?" I muttered, staring into a huge hole in the wall in front of my sight.

The wall was huge and oddly still in one piece, despite the big hole in the middle, it looked as if like a huge bull rammed through it or something. There was the faintest sign of a light, like a candle light, flickering with the unfelt breeze. _Whatever this thing is, it's inside the house rubbles. Should I go and see, or should I ignore it?_

_Personally, I'll ignore it. It would do me no good to be curious, anyway._

With that, I ignored the rustling and turned back to the tree, my feet still hurt and I need a brake, I'm not going to wear myself out for something stupidly annoying.

That is… until someone giggled…

I blinked twice, and then turned to the huge hole in the wall once more, but this time, I heard the faint sound of someone giggle, and when I fixed my gaze on it, it quickly twirled back into the hole. Thought the glance was merely a split second, I could tell it was just a child, hardly a ten-year old and his clothes were white and black. What the hell is a child doing in such a lonely dump? With a frown, I walked up closer to the hole, and placed my hand on the stone cold wall.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoed throughout the room.

There was no respond.

I dropped down my hand, thinking that I might have just imagined that, but then the giggling came back, and when I focused into the darkness, I saw a faint light, a faint sign on either a window or a door, I couldn't tell, it was pretty much dark, I couldn't even see if the room had any furniture. Then a shadow dropped its black figure from behind me, a part of it was cast on the wall besides me.

Quickly, I whirled around, unsheathing my sword.

As same as fast, I stopped, a mere millimeter from another child's head.

A droplet of sweat ran cold down my face, trickling down the rim of my chin.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted, horrified of the thought that I could've split his skull.

It was a boy, lovely black hair tied into a little braid and midnight blue eyes, he wore a nice, clean, little white kimono with blue designs. He just blinked up at me, blank and clueless.

"I could've had your head you little piece of shit!" I cried.

Just then he tilted his head a bit, not understanding.

With a groan, I looked up, eyes closed and tried to maintain my temper.

He chuckled slightly, but his laugh sounded a bit different than that other one with the black clothes.

I glared down at him, and he was smiling.

_Wait a sec…_ O.o

"What the hell!" I widened my eyes and nervously edged a step back.

This little freak looks like a baby version of that Bankotsu guy! Only that he 1/3 my size!

"I'm Bankotsu." He smiled, having no idea how his respond gave me a chill.

"I noticed." I gained a sweat drop. Oh, so like, that was such a lame answer, Rei!

"Are you here to stay?" he smiled up at me, his eyes so cute and curious.

"No." I said, barely able to get the chill out of my spine. "I was just leaving." I sheathed my sword and spared him one last glance before walking away.

He had a depressed, sad puppy-dog eyes, "Aw Can't you stay?" he slightly beamed, "I'm lonely."

"Your problem…" I muttered, furthering away.

"Please!" he begged, and I could hear his tiny feet hurry after me, "Would you?"

"Go home…" I muttered, not interested in spending my time with a little whiner.

"But I'm already home." He reasoned.

_Huh?_ I paused, slowed down and then turned to him, "You are?"

"Yeah!" he beamed happily, and then pointed towards the rubble, "That's my home!"

I stared up at the piece of shit he called a_ home_, and then gave him a sarcastic arched brow, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Na-a!" he pouted, and then grabbed my hand, "C'mon! It's prettier from the inside!" he slightly yanked.

"I don't think so." I frowned and pulled my hand, but he attached himself to it, so I found myself pulling him up.

"Whoa!" he chuckled, "You're pretty and strong!" he smiled widely.

Should I take that as a complement? "Whatever." I shook my wrist, and he let go, dropping on his bottom.

"Ow!" he winced in pain, "Hey, that hurt!" he whined and then looked up at me with those cute puppy-dog eyes again.

"Good." I smirked, and then adjusted my collar. "Why don't you go play with that other one inside?" I said, hopefully to keep him away.

"Other one?" he curiously tilted his head, "No one here but me." He said.

"No, there's someone else here, whoever it is, it's wearing black and white, you can't miss it." I cupped my hip.

"Na-a!" Bankotsu frowned, "Nope, Na-a! No one here but me!" he insisted.

"I said there is! If you don't believe me then go inside and check for yourself." I snarled.

He gave me the puppy face again, this time a cute grin attached.

"What?" I asked, oddly feeling strange, "What are you staring at?"

"Could you come with me?" he pleaded, "Please?"

"No!" I snarled, "Stop being such a baby and do it yourself!" I shouted.

Stomping away, I went farther into the land, eventually entering a forest, and then the damp weather started to soak me. _Oh-God it's so damp tonight!_ I reached up and whipped away the sweat, and my hand got soaked as well. _Hmm… maybe I should've waited for a second or something, it's so damp here!_ I thought in regret, and then stood still.

Right through the seventh sky, I heard a scream.

End of Chapter 08. 

Bankotsu: Whoa...I'm a little kid!

Rei: Hmph. It's rather cute.

Bankotsu: Shut it! Don't adress me as "cute!"

Rei: -Smirk- Awww...shy?

Bankotsu: Up yours!

Rei: Prick.

Bankotsu: Little Wench!

Rei: Fag.

Bankotsu: Retard!

Rei: Horse humping bitch.

Bankotsu: Cock juggling thunder cunt!

Rei: S-

This goes on for a while. And the insults only get worse. -

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 09 - In My Dreams. Part 1. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 03, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	9. Chapter 09 In My Dreams Part 2

Bankotsu: Well here's the next chapter. Read and review! If not...I'll come over and get you!

Bankotsu-Fans: We'd LOVE that!

Bankotsu: On second thought...

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 09: In My Dreams. Part 2. 

Right through the seventh sky, I heard a scream.

"Bankotsu?" I whirled around, staring at where the mansions rubble was.

I could hear yelling, screaming and loud noises of some sort. Skip a heartbeat, one second I was standing still, listening, a split second after, I found myself breathing heavily standing in front of the mansion. How did I get here this fast? That was really puzzling.

"HELP!" The boy's voice cried urgently.

Jerking up, I scanned the area, and I heard his voice coming from within the hole from earlier, so I walked closer, my hand on the wall again, and I focused, the sound of a fight was becoming louder with every step I took.

Right out of nowhere, a pair of bloody red eyes flashed, quickly charging towards me.

With a leap back, it turned out to be a wolf. Hmph...rather...youkai wolf zombie... The thing had it's sides ripped open reaveling gashes in it's body, it's organs pumping and the eyes were pupil-less. With burning rage, I couldn't help the throbbing pain in my chest, the way my brain ordered, demanded and threatened, _Kill it or get killed!_ it echoed.

It jumped at me, _Hah! Stupid dog!_ With a single swipe of my trusty katana, it went split in a split-second, nothing now but a dead dog, or a dog with a body that could not be used. But then again, before I enjoy this little victory, I felt the stinging feeling of being watched. Slowly turning to look at the hole again, dozens and dozens zombie wolves were angrily, and hungrily, snarling their way towards me. Their dark grey and silver coats shining under the moons shining ray, and their eyes were bloody red, their fangs so flashing white.

"Not good…" I whispered, "Not good at all…"

They all charged at once, and I managed to dance-like my way out of the way, hitting a few with the blunt side of my sword, bashing some faces with my blade, slicing and dicing a few others alongthe way, I even using my swords special technique and Yozansen attacked, but they kept on coming, as if… there were infinitely numbered, some have managed to gnash on my leg, scar my back and rip parts of my kimono, or what's left of it...

I have a sinking feeling that I can't get through this alone…

With a quick glance, I saw the kid again, panting, blood from his bottom lip, his eyes with tears and a hurt face, his clothes shredded and his arms and legs are wounded. With burning rage, more powerful than before, I gritted my teeth, no matter how annoying the kid is, annoying or not, I'm not gonna like a bunch of youkai zombies hurt him! Or anyone else for that matter… but how can I get them if they keep moving around me like so.

"BANRYUU!" The kid then shouted.

"Whoa!" I crouched, my sword pinned to the ground, fixing my feet to the dirt, fixing myself from the sudden gust of wind that blew against me.

I squinted my eyes, and all I saw was a huge white-blurred in red thing swoosh atop of me, a second after, something exploded, only for a heavy weight to thud on my back. Groaning in pain and annoyance, I rolled to my side, and the kid fell with a huge halberd in his hands. He blinked a few times, and then looked at me, his midnight blue eyes went glassy and he started sniffling.

He dropped the halberd and sobbed softly, clearly, trying his best to stop.

I sat up, dusted my clothes and then looked down at him. This little kid just saved my ass. I'm touched! _"Sigh…"_

"Uh… I… I…" he choked on his sobs, his eyes peering up at me, pleading, "Please… don't leave me."

Why am I being so emotional right about now, I have no idea, but he got me startled, "You're a boy! Boys don't cry." I said, with a single finger, I carefully flicked away a teardrop.

"But… I'm scared." His lips trembled, and a slight sign of blood came, a single droplet escaped his hair to cross his temple.

I stared at the red drop, and then tried to whip it away, but I only ended up smudging it.

That hurt me more than it seemed to hurt him…

I released a breath I never knew I held, and a slight burden perched over my shoulders, Bankotsu or not, I can't just leave him here, what of other zombies came here? He's just a kid, right? He might only be an Bankotsu-look alike, but there is no way in hell would there be two Bankotsu's… could there?

I was pulled out of thought when he threw himself in my lap, his head snuggled into my abdomens, his tiny hands clutched into my kimono, his halberd right beside me. With a sigh, I simply found myself patting his head. _Why the hell am I mothering him? And why the hell am I even still here?_

"Please -choke- I don't -sniffle- want to be -sob- alone." He pleaded, his hands holding tighter to my kimono, I could feel his tears soaking my kimono, eventually, the wetness reached contact with my thighs.

"Listen, kid, think of this as nothing but a bad dream!" I said coldly, I'm in no mood to soften up to a kid.

But then, the giggling came up again…

"Look…" I looked down at him, "There seems to be some other kid here, why don't you go and attach yourself to whoever it turns out?" I suggested.

"B…but… there is no one here… but me." He told once more.

"Did you ever look around?" I frowned.

"I live here!" he reasoned, "I'm the only one here…" he then swallowed. "Please don't go! The wolves would come back if you do!"

"Use your Banryuu!" I reasoned.

"My what?" He gawked.

"The halberd." I rolled my eyes, "You just used that with the wolves, so use it again." I explained.

"But… I don't know how…" he shrugged, "I was scared, and that was the first time I ever did that!" he said, admitting.

"Listen kid!" I snarled, getting up, ignoring him when he slid out of my lap, "I don't have time for this, and even if I did, I don't want to get stuck with you, so take care of your own problems, alright?"

Then the giggling came up again…

"That's it!" I stomped towards the hole, "I'm gonna find that little brat and give him -or her- a piece of my mind!"

Little Bankotsu picked himself up, grabbed his halberd and then huddled after me dragging the weapon behind him, and just like the little baby he was, his tiny hands clutched to my kimono.

Annoyed, I tried to tug it out, but he glued himself to it, "Great…" I slurred.

Ignoring that, I walked into the darkness, feeling the floor where I'm supposed to put my foot before every step. Bankotsu's eyes went wide, helplessly trying to see through the darkness, but I focused on the room. So far, nothing, and I'm getting closer to the light, and the giggling is starting to fade. When I came up close enough, I could see a small shapeless shadow huddle away and the giggling began to vanish.

"I've never been here before." Bankotsu whispered.

"Oh?" I arched a brow. In that case, this should be fun.

With that thought, I simply stepped into the light…

"… wow…" I breathed, this place looks bigger and brighter than any mansion I have ever seen! I mean I've been to many mansions and seen them inside and out, but nothing like this! I think it's a traditional Japanese furniture, but with a touch of something else, something… legendary.

I glanced aside, Bankotsu still stuck to my side. "How about you let go of me now?" I frowned down at him and tugged my kimono out of his grasp.

With a muffled whimper, he gave me the puppy-eyes again.

"Quit it with that look, would you?" I hissed, "I don't care how cute you look, it's not working!" _Geesh… I can't believe I just said that!_

"But… I just…" he began, but didn't finish, hugging the halberd that now reappeared in his tiny hands.

_How they heck is he carrying this thing! It's huge!_

I ignored and advanced into the room.

The giggling came back…

"Okay kid! Whoever you are, you had better show yourself before I walk right in there and drag your peony butt for you!"

The giggling stopped, and a little balck shadow emerged, big baby eyes stared at me through cute pink orbs.

This kid was a girl!

That's… **Me**!

With a pout, her eyes looked up at me, "Well, you didn't have to yell, ya' know." She frowned.

_'This is weird, this is weird, this is way too wired…'_ I rubbed my temple, and I can sense a headache coming up.

"Hey!" Bankotsu said quietly.

I looked down at the kid who attached himself to my leg again, except this time, he was shyly smiling, then again, he was blushing.

"Hi…" the girl replied mildly, and then crossed her arms behind her back.

Cutely, they were silently staring at each other…

She was small and scrawny. Man, was I this thin? I look like a boy! And I'm hardly curved! No hip, no breasts, no nothing! Just pretty eyes, long black hair and a tomboy attitude, a nice kimono for a garment, she looked up at me, probably not amused by my flesh showing too much, and then knotted her brows, and then looked down at Bankotsu and tilted her head, the frown washed away a bit, but a tiny smile came.

Bankotsu ducked behind me, I have the feeling that he's shying off.

_'This could be interesting.'_ I smirked, and simply plucked him off my kimono and shoved him towards her. "I told you there was someone else, make friends and leave me alone." I muttered.

"Uh…" Bankotsu's face flushed, stuttering he hardly said anything understandable.

The little girl just smiled at him, "What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" she taunted.

Bankotsu smiled lightly, simply shrugging.

"I'm Rei," she extended a hand for a handshake, "Who're you?"

"Um, Ban...kotsu…" He grinned.

They shook hands.

_Wait a second; did I just pair myself with him?_

…

………

_Nah this is probably my imagination, none of this is real… is it?_

I frowned to myself and then closed my eyes for a second, I don't know why, but all I thought that it made my eyes feel better. I could still hear them laughing, and then their voices started to fade, but I couldn't open my eyes. _What's going on?_ I frowned, something felt… wrong!

I felt sweat, a damp weather and I could hardly breath, but then again, I heard some ruffling noises. Before I knew it, I fluttered my eyes. I sat up, realizing that I was sprawling on a damp floor of dirt. Where am I? I wondered, finally noticing that I was under a tree!_ Oh? Was that all a dream?_ I frowned, _did I fall asleep and dream of all that?_

Normal POV.

Rei got up from the tree and walked into the old torn up mansion. She turned to her right and saw a new kimono that look exactly like her old one and a note on top of it.

_"Geez...what are the chances that it look the same!"_ Rei asked and pick up the letter, opening up reading whatever was written on it.  
_  
Damn you sleep alot woman! _

Before you say anything! I did try to wake you up but you kicked me! I'll get you for that! Anyways I gotten you a new kimono to wear.

I'll meet up with you here tomorrow.

Anika.

Rei crumpled up the letter and tossed to the corner of the room, picking up her new kimono, about to undress and change until...

There was _really_ familiar voice talking from outside the door.

"Jakotsu...everyone's dead here..." A voice said and opened the sliding door, ironic enough it was Bankotsu.There was a slight silence of akwardness, both staring at each other in surprise.

"Y-YOU AGAIN!" They both said.

End of Chapter 09. 

Rei: Now...that was really weird.

Bankotsu: Your telling me...

Rei: -Sigh-

Bankotsu: -Sigh-

Rei:...

Bankotsu:...

Rei: I hate you...

Bankotsu: Me too...Me too.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 09 - In My Dreams. Part 2. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 04, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	10. Chapter 10 A Second Encounter

Sango: Well, here is the next chapter.

Miroku: Indeed. Ok then! Let's get started.

Sango: Huh?

Miroku: Sango, what's wrong?

Sango: I...just thought...that you... would've touch me by now-

Miroku: -Touches Sango's butt- Oh, my dear Sango. You could've just asked me. No need to hold back.

Sango: Houshi-sama! You...PERVERT! -SLAP!-

Miroku: -Hand mark on his face- Ahh...NOW we can begin.

The Darkness Within Hearts - Chapter 10: A Second Encounter. 

The young Shichinintai leader walked through the old deserted temple, passing many dead bodies with claw marks on their bodies. "Hey Jakotsu...! Everyone is dead here...!"

Bankotsu stated and opened the sliding door and check in the room.

A young girl with long raven hair sat in the middle of the room holding a black and white kimono in her arms, and her kimono slightly sliding off her shoulders, revealing her creamy skin. It was Rei, that samurai girl.

Bankotsu raised a finger and pointed at her. "Y-YOU AGAIN!" She had done the same thing.

Rei growled through her teeth and got to her feet, holding the new kimono in one arm and the other hand was on the handle of her katana. _"Not only he haunts my dreams, his in my reality too!"_ She thought.

Bankotsu examined her torn clothes and the VERY noticable wounds too. Jumping down to conculsions, she must of fought Inuyasha after he had left...and lost.

A smirk formed on his lips. "Lost to that mutt, Inuyasha, eh?"

Rei glared and unseathed her katana and raised it above her head. "Shut up." With a swing, her Yozansen attacked.

Bankotsu quickly moved to the side and avoided her attack. "The same tricks won't work twice."

The young mercenary charge forward and tackled the samurai, making her crash out of the old temple through the paper doors and fall outside in the open. Bankotsu quickly followed.

The raven haired girl slow got to her knees and held her left side. _"Shit. Must of reopened a wound or one got ripped open bigger...damn..." _She thought. Rei dropped her kimono and painfully got to her feet with the support of her katana. _"I'll die at this rate..."_

Her magenta eyes widened and she began to gag. Coughing out blood into her hands.

Bankotsu came out of the temple and picked up his Banryuu which was sitting outside, stabbed into the soil. With one hand he lifted his weapon from the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Bankotsu no aniki!" A male yet femine voice called out. Jakotsu, including Renkotsu and Suikotsu came out of the old temple. And Ginkotsu came around the corner of a house and they all joined their brother.

Renkotsu notcied Rei standing with her sword in front of her. "Oh? So you found her in this dead village?"

Rei felt a burning rage in her chest. "You annoying shit...!"

"Your the one to talk." Bankotsu said back.

He began speak in an aggressive tone. "I go to a village I find you and your little friend there and killed the ones I wanted to kill, then I come here and see everyone is dead here too, and I find you here as well...! I'll satisfy my thurst for blood on you!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Rei glared. "I honestly don't care what you have to say."

"Fine. Then talk to my Banryuu!" Bankotsu ran forward to the injured samurai, bringing down his halberd.

"Yozansen!" She swung her katana and attacked again. But Bankotsu picked up his halberd and used it to shield himself from her attack.

Rei ran forward and jumped over Bankotsu, trying to hit him from above. The Shichinintai leader used his halberd and brought it to her side and flipped her, as if he was flipping eggs over.

The blow was so hard it made a small creator. The female samurai coughed out more blood.

"I thought you were strong...hm...how pathetic.." Bankotsu smirked.

The burning rage in her chest began to really hurt. Rei used her katana and aimed for his legs. But he had jumped into the air.

The samurai took this chance for a head on attack but once her took a step her body felt weak, her vision bagan to blur. _"I...can't fight him my condition...I've...lost too much...blood..."_

Bankotsu's smirk grew wider, he gracfully landed and then ran forward.

_"I...I can't..."_

The Shichinintai leader jumped up and was about to bring his halberd down on her skull.

_"I...I just can't."_ Rei fell forward and landed right on top of the Shichinintai leader. They both fell back and landed with a _'thump'_.

"What the!" The other Shichinintai members stood there in shock.

Bankotsu began to yell at the girl on top of him. "Hey! What kind of dumbass trick are you trying to pull now!"

No reply.

Bankotsu raised and brow and lightly shook her. He turned to his commrades. "She's...unconscious..." The rest of the Shichinintai fell over.

Renkotsu got up. "Then just kill her already!"

Bankotsu glared. "Don't tell me what to do! You bald dick face!"Bankotsu pushed the dark-haired girl off of himself and picked up his halberd.

"Kill her! Bankotsu no aniki!" Jakotsu said and hopped onto Ginkotsu. Ready for department.

The next thing they knew it. Their leader picked up the bloody girl and hopped onto Ginkotsu with her?

"What the heck are you doing!" Jakotsu asked.

"Hey! I didn't get a satisfying fight! And once she's awake, I'll knock the crap outta her! Besides...she's...interesting..." Bankotsu answered.

Soon after the Shichinintai rode off.

(Note: When Rei fell alsleep earlier the sun was setting, and when she awoke and saw Bankotsu it was already night time.)

oo.

The light of the sun began to rise the light all of the land. Anika stood there and waited for Rei at the old temple.

Anika was impatient. "Damn it! I told her I'd meet her here in the morning! And now...SHE TOOK OFF! Argh! I'm gonna snap her like a twigg!"

oo.

Kirara transform into a large firey cat, Sango jump onto her back, along with Shippo. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Miroku...he's just standing there waiting for the others to be ready.

"Alright! Let's find those damn Shichinintai!" Inuyasha stated. Sango rode on Kirara. Inuyasha ran, along with Miroku, with Kagome on his back. As they ran Inuyasha began to sniff the air.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "That's strange..." Everyone else turned to Inuyasha. " I smell...well at least I think I smell...that brat, Anika."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "But, I thought she died!"

"Obviously not if I can smell her!...She's not far from here!" Inuyasha picked up his running pace abit.

oo.

Anika sat at the old temple, throwing some rocks at some of the birds that tried to eat some of the dead corpses. She stopped her rock throwing and sighed. "Ahhh...booorrriinnggg..." Anika sniffed the air. "Hm? This smell...it's..."

Inuyasha came jumping into the dead village. Kagome jumped off his back. Sango landed with her commrades. Miroku...yeh...

Anika sweatdropped. "...Inuyasha...I knew it." She finished her sentence. "Well...what do YOU want?"

Inuyasha growled. "Did you kill everyone here!"

Anika sighed again and stood up. "You know, this sounds awfully familier...Oh, I know! Like, when we first met!" She raised a finger and pointed at him. "Look Inuyasha! I'm in NO mood to be playing with you! Besides...I didn't kill this village. If you use your nose, the smell here is not fresh with blood. This village was dead long ago..."

Out of nowhere Kagome asked Anika this question. "Where's Rei? Is she alive too?"

Anika shrugged. "She's alive...but I'd like to know where she is!" God, is she ever pissed off right now.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "That's good...she's alive."

Anika had over heard Kagome's little comment. Shearched and eye brow."Wha? Why are you so worried about her? Your our enemy!"

"She came from my time." Kagome answered. Anika was definitly confused.

_"Her time? What the heck is she talking about! Hmmm...but she's worried about Rei. Maybe I can use this to my advantage."_ Anika thought. "Umm...can you help me find her? She's been gone since...I...left her here.."

Sango spoke up. "How do we know your not lying!"

"I'm an honest to goodness youkai. I'm telling the truth." She simply answered back.

Inuyasha and gang kinda hudled up and began to think this all over.

Shippo was the first to speak. "No. Bad idea! Remember. She tried to kill us all!"

"Yeah...but she does seem like she has changed...alittle..." Miroku said.

"But she's killed so many innocent lives! She may be putting on an innocent-cute act for all we know!" Sango argued.

"But...she's worried about her friend. And needs our help..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Look. Say we just help her for now. And if she does any funny stuff...we'll kill her.."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned.

"Ok fine...it's settled then." Miroku said.

They all turned to Anika which was giving puppy eyes. They all sweatdropped.

"Ok...we'll help you." Kagome said. Anika put on a happy smile of joy and jumped up and down.

"Yay!"

"I might finally meet this beautiful female samurai!" Miroku said.

"Sorry..." The monk apologized.

End of Chapter 10.

Bankotsu: You...you fell on top of me!

Rei: Hmph. Not like I wanted to. It was in the script.

Bankotsu: Yeah...sssuuuurrrre.

Rei: Yeah. Sure.

Bankotsu: Don't give me that attitude!

Rei: I do as I please.

Bankotsu: Well...I'm gonna have to do something about that then...

Rei: Bring it, dork!

Bankotsu: Oh. It's on!

Rei: When was it NOT on?

Bankotsu: Uhhh...

Rei: Baka...

Bankotsu: **NANI**!

Translation:

Nani - What.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter10 -A Second Encounter. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 05, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	11. Chapter 11 I Want To Know

_"Your sword or mine...I wonder which is better!" _

_-Jakotsu._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 11: I Want To Know. 

Rei's head was swirling, heavy. She raised her hand and placed it over her forhead. "God I feel like shit...!" She mumbled to herself.

"**Onii-chan**! I thinks she's finally awake!" A voice called.

_"What the? Did I just hear...a little girls voice?"_ Rei questioned in her head.

The young samurai shot up from her position, only to stare at a brown eyed little girl dress in a small pink kimono, her black hair only reached down to her chin. She looked no less then 8 years old!

She smiled sweetly. "You've been out for three days now..." She told. "I'm Karin."

"Rei." She spoke back, and examined her surroundings. It was a simple little home, with a small kitchen and two rooms. "W...where am I?" The raven haired girl asked. "The last thing I remember is..." Rei thought and images of her battle with Bankotsu flashed through her head.

"Onii-chan and me found you in the river unconsious, we couldn't just leave you so...we took you into our home..." Karin answered.

"Thanks for hospitality but I gotta get goin-ahh!" Rei finally realized her kimono was not on her body, plus she was wrapped in fresh clothes and under neath, her wounds were bandaged up.

A blush formed on Rei's cheeks.

_"S-someone took off MY clothes! Why that sick minded pervert! Taking advantage of a girl while she's asleep is unacceptable!"_

"There's no need to panic. Karin was the one changed your clothes..." A masculine voice said.

"I'm sorry...you running a high fever when we found you, so I changed you out of your clothes." Karin explained.

"Oh...so that's what happened..." Rei said. She looked up at the man who just came into the house with fresh fruits and fish. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's no way for a lady to speak." The man smirked.

_God! He smirks like that jerk Bankotsu!_ "Just answer the damn question...!"

"**Kyousuke**." He answered, as he put the basket of food.

There was silence for several minutes before Rei got to her feet and dusted herself off. She was about to walk outside until Kyousuke's voice called to her.

"Do you really think you can walk about in your condition?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! I'm only getting some fresh air!" She yelled. Mumbling 'jerk' on her way out.

oo.

"God damn it! We looked everywhere and we can't find her!" Inuyasha growled. "We've looked for her for the past THREE days!"

"She can't be that far..." Kagome said.

"BULLSHIT! She's dead! D-E-A-D! Who cares! Not me! I'm quit! I'm not looking! If you want to find her so bad then look by yourself!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

_"Damn...maybe she really DID die. But her scent seemed to be washed away..."_ The red headed demon thought to herself. _"I'll find her oventually." _

oo.

Sango hovered in the air with Kirara and search from above. They's been looking for some time now, Sango wasn't sure why she was still looking. Sango then spotted Miroku by the river, so she decided to call out to him. "Houshi-sama! Find her?"

Miroku turned around, and saw Sango land on the ground, Kirara transforming back into a small innocent looking kitten. "No...but I did find this..." The young monk held up a dirty black and white kimono, covered in some red blood.

"**Kore wa**..." Sango started.

"Yes and I also found these..." Miroku held up two katanas in his other hand. "I'm assuming that she was thrown into the river...that's why Inuyasha and Anika couldn't track her scent very well, her scent was washed away."

"And now where do you think she is?" The demon slayer asked.

"I don't know but she off somewhere naked in this world..." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"P..pervert..." Sango mumbled.

Just then Inuyasha and the others came to Sango and Miroku. "Nothing...what about you?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku held up the kimono and two katanas to the others. Anika took the object into her hands.

"These are definetly hers..." She stated.

Kagome sighed. "Let's call it a day...I'm getting pretty hungry..."

"Uhh...there's a demon right there..." Anika pointed out. "And it's not the only one hungry..."

Inuyasha pulled out his monsterous sword. "Stay back!"

oo.

Rei sliently sat in a field of grass and looked out into the view. A small peaceful village with many small childeren laughing and playing, the wemon working in the fields, gathering crops for their family, men working hard as they chopped down trees for fire.

_"Peaceful little village..."_ Rei thought.

"Hey...! **Onee-chan**!"A small voice called. Karin. "**Uno**...Onee-chan, would you like to come and watch the **Sakura** trees with me?" She asked sweetly.

The image of a small boy flashed in Rei's memories.

"Onee-chan...?"

Rei snapped back to reality and nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Karin jumped for joy and held Rei's hand and guided her to the Sakura trees.

Just then a monk came along with an injured man. "Excuse me mistress. Could you please heal this poor soul. My powers have weakend and I believe that I cannot save him."

"Old man, I don't know what your thinking but it sounds crazy...!" Rei said. "Go ask a miko for help or something...!"

"But you are a miko are you not?"

oo.

It had been a long day, searching for the missing samurai and the Inuyasha gang was settling down for the night. After the recent battle with a gruesome demon, Kagome,Sango, AND Anika decided to go wash all of the blood and dirt off their clothes and themselves. Of course, Inuyasha and Miroku got lectured before they left, and of course Inuyasha was mumbling about how he wasn't a lecher like Miroku. Shippo had just awaken from his nap and noticed the girls were gone.

"Hey! Inuyasha, where did Kagome go?" Inquierd Shippo.

"They went to go bathe," Miroku said with a lecherous smirk.

"Great!" Shippo smiled

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Shippo?" Questioned Inuyasha while picking him up by the tail.

"I'm going to go with the girls because you guys don't have interesting conversations like they so." Shippo snickered.

"What do you mean by interesting conversations, Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Well you know about how … Wait! You're trying to get me to tell you Kagome and Sango's secrets aren't you?" Shippo asked.

"Keh! Why would I be interested in things girls talk about?"Inuyasha growled.

"Because they say things they'd never say to you out in the open. Like...you two for example." Shippo said which then caught Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha pounced on the small fox demon.

"What did Kagome say about me!" Inuyasha questioned. But Shippo refused to say so. "Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?" Shippo trembled from fright of the consequences. "Then die for your idiotic decision for not telling me!" Inuyasha unsethed his sword. "Tetsusaiga!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo screamed.

oo.

Over to the hotspring the girls were bathing in.

"Argh! What the hell is that screaming noise!" Anika asked covering her dog ears. "It's annoying!"

"Probably the boys, you know, fighting and such." Kagome said. "Nevermind that! Let's talk about boys!" Kagome suggested.

Sango blushed. "K-Kagome-chan...why talk about such a thing, it's not like Iwe like anyone."

"Hm? Why Sango I've always thought you like Miroku!" Kagome said. "But I guess you don't like him. But I thought you two looked perfect together!"

Sango blushed even harder. "O-of course I don't like him! H-he's a pervert! And hits on anything that moves! W-why would I like someone like him!"

Anika's eyes narrowed at Sango. "By the way you're acting and the fact your face is really red. I'd think you like him." Anika said and put a wet towel on her head that she got from Kagome.

"Y-your mistaken! T-the hotspring is too hot, i-it's making my body heat up!" Sango tried to convince the youkai.

"I don't believe you..." She smirked.

Sango began to talk about how Miroku always picks up beautiful wemon and asks them to bear his child. Anika gave a sheepish look, still unconvinced that Sango is not in love with Miroku.

Kagome giggled._ "It's strange...awhile ago we we're trying to kill each other and now we settled down and are hanging out with each other."  
_  
oo.

"I said tell me!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Ahhhh!" Shippo screamed again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and came to the camp scene, along with Anika and Sango. Shippo sighed with joy and jumped into Kagome's arms and began to weep.

"Kagome! Waaaahhhh! Inuyasha was gonna k-k-kill me! Waaaaaahhhhh!" He sobbed.

Anika covered her ears once more. "Argh! Your the one who was making that ANNOYING whining sound! I'd wanna kill you too!"

Inuyasha began to crack his knuckles and advance on the little fox. "Shippo why so little son of a-"

"OSWARI!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground...again. "He's just a little kid! You don't have to hit him like that! Are you ok Shippo?" Shippo nodded and then turned to Inuyasha and stuck his tounge out at him, while Kagome was looking elsewhere.

oo.

"Ha!" Bankotsu's halberd sliced into another man, killing him in an instant. Another man fell over trembling in fear, begging for his life. Bankotsu smirked and cut the mans head off. "Hmph! Mercy is for the weak!"

Jakotsu walked over to his brother, with his serpent sword drenched with blood. "Oo-Aniki. If mercy is for the weak then why'd you spare that...uhh...Rei girl...?"

The other Shichinintai soon gathered around. "I'd like to know that as well." Renkotsu said.

"Heh. You wanna know why?" Bankotsu lifted his halberd and placed it over his shoulder. "Because she is one of those people that are always fun to hunt down. And we rarely get that. She is... my prey..."

End of Chapter 11.

Kagome: Please Review!

Inuyasha: Man, we've said this about a million times...

Kagome: What? About reviewing?

Inuyasha: Yeah. We ALWAYS say it in every chapter.

Kagome: We're just reminding the readers.

Inuyasha: Hmph. Like they review anyways...

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be so negative!

Inuyasha: I'm not!

Kagome: You should be more of a gentlemen! Like Miroku..or...Kouga!

Kouga: Did someone call my name?

Inuyasha and Kagome: Oh, MY GOD! Where's you come from!

Kouga: You tell me!

**Translation: **

Onii-chan - Older Brother.

Kyousuke - I don't know what it means, but it is pronounced like this: Ki-yo-ss-ke. Got it? Now you try it.

Kore wa - "This is..." or is it "That is..." I forget.

Onee-chan - Another way of saying "Older sister."

Uno - Ummm...

Sakura - Cherry Blossom.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter11 - I Want To Know. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 07, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	12. Chapter 12 Unwanted Feelings

_"People have Hope. Becasue they cannot see Death standing behind them." _

_-Anika._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 12: Unwanted Feelings. 

Just then a monk came along with an injured man. "Excuse me mistress. Could you please heal this poor soul. My powers have weakend and I believe that I cannot save him."

"Old man, I don't know what your thinking but it sounds crazy..." Rei said. "Go ask a miko for help or something..."

"But you are a miko, are you not?"

Rei's magenta eyes widened slightly at the old monk. "I'm not a miko...!" She said turning away slightly.

"But I sence a powerful miko arua within you, child."

The samurai's eye twitched. "If I help that half dead guy, will you leave?" The monk nodded and gentley laid the injured man down on the moist grass, Rei kneeled down and leaned in bringing her hands over the man's wound. A white light glowed in her hands and the wound began to slowly heal...  
_  
"Can't beleive I'm helping this poor bastard..."_ Rei thought and turned her attention to Karin, who was watching closely with curiousity and excitment in her brown eyes. _"And why am I still here in the first place?"  
_  
Rei stood up and dusted her average temorary village clothes. Without saying another word Rei walked away from the old monk and man, with Karin following closely behind her.

"Onee-chan! That was amazing! You saved that man's life." Karin chirped happily. "Your a great miko."

Rei stopped in her tracks once she heard herself being addressed as a miko. "I'm not a miko..." Rei almost spat out.

"Hm?" Karin blinked in confusion.

Rei began to mumble to herself but Karin stood by and listened carefully. "It is true that I was raised to be a miko but I refused that kind of destiny...hmph...helping people? I'd rather kill-" Rei quickly slapped her her hand over her mouth, realizing she ws speaking out loud.

"You rather what?" Karin asked.

"It's nothing...let's go to the Sakura trees..." Rei reminded little Karin, the short black-haired girl smiled and grabbed Rei's hand once more and guided her down the path.

_"Why me?"_ Rei sighed.

oo.

Anika stretched her back and gave a loud yawn. She look at the reating humans and her eyes hooked on to Inuyasha, she gave a little smirk and walked over to the sleeping Hanyou. Inuyasha immediently awoke and unseathed his sword and pointed it at Anika, she raised and eyebrow.

"I knew your not to be trusted!" Inuyasha barked, waking up the others.

"Wha...what's going on?" Kagome yawned.

"Anika here was trying to attack me! And take back the Shikon Shardes we took from her!" Inuyasha snapped.

Anika blinked. "Oh yeah...you still has those." The red youkai extended her arm out. "Give them back please."

"Please? Ha! The hell I will!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Ok fine. Not like I need them anyways, and I have no intension of fighting you either..." Anika said as she walked past the armed Hanyou.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going for my run. I'll catch up with you guys later..." She answered sheepishly. And dashed off in a heep of smoke.

oo.

Anika ran down the pathway and thought to herself. _"Hmmm...those humans are actually really interesting. Their funner then I first thought." _Anika ran and saw a little girl in a orange-yellow kimono in the middle of the road. She yelped in surprized and stopped almost hitting the little girl. "You idiot! It's dangerous to walk on the road like that" She snapped.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama..." The small girl cried.

"Hm? Sesshomaru-sama?" Anika repeated.

"RIN!" A little voice shreaked. "I'll save you!" Anika turned around and saw a small olive-green youkai who held a large staff with two heads. "Rin! Get away!" The small demon yelled, the small girl ran away from the red youkai and made some distance from her.

Anika raised an eyebrow. "Ok then? What do you think your do-" Anika was interupted by a blaze of fire engulfing her.

Soon after the fire died out leaving an empty field. The small demon laughed. "Hahaha! Feel the wrath of the mightly Jaken!"

The girl named Rin smiled, coming out some behind a rock. "Good job, Jaken-sama."

"Thank you!"

"So...your name is Jaken, eh?" Jaken froze in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Jaken. A pathetic name for a pathetic youkai...your kind makes me sick..."

"Y-your a-alive!" Jaken asked in a shooken voice. The female youkai stepped on Jaken.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot! I'm a fire demon! I'm immuine to your tricks!" Anika snapped. "Now...what to do with you and the girl..." Anika wondered as her folded her hair back into place. "Ah. I know! How about I have some lunch. Today's special? A Tall Glass of Iced Rin and a Jaken for bonus."

Jaken's and Rin's eyes widened in fear as Anika advanced on the two, til a flash of white thundered in and stood in front of the two shorter people. "S-S-Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whimpered.

"Oh. You must be the mightly _Sesshomaru_ that little brat was crying about..." Anika smirked. "The Lord of the West." Sesshomaru stood there, without saying a word he pulled out his sword from his sash. Anika looked very amused. "Oh? This should make my day! Show me what you've got!" She smirked getting into a fighting stance.

"Then, prepare to get your life taken by my hands..." Sesshomaru glared.

oo.

Rei sat under the sakura tree and watch Karin run around and try to catch the falling sakura peddles. Karin caught a whole sakura flower and ran over to Rei, presenting the flower to her. "Here...for you." Karin smiled sweetly. Rei took the sakura and placed it on her lap, Karin laughed happily and sat beside the samurai.

There was a long silence before Karin spoke up. "Hey onee-chan. Your so pretty...do you have anyone? I mean...do you love anyone? Someone speacial?"

A slight blush formed on the raven haired girls cheeks. No one has ever asked her at kind of question before, because they'd be dead before they could say anything. "N-no..." She spoke clamly.

Karin blinked twice. "But I thought you loved someone named...uhh...Bankotsu..."

Rei's face turned beat red. "What? No! Wait...how'd you know that name?" Rei asked, trying to change the subject.

"When you were having a fever, you were tossing and tunring in your futon, mumbling 'Bankotsu! I'll get you! Bankotsu!'"

"Oh."

"I assumed...he was someone very dear to you."

"No, he's just some guy that I end up running into and now he's running about like an idiot." Rei said turning her head away._ "And I'm gonna be the one to kill him..." _

"Well. If you don't love anyone, you should live with me and my brother" Karin chirped. "You can marry my brother and become my sister!"

"No thanks..." Rei declined. _"What wrong with me? My heart is pounding! Maybe if I kill the girl it'll go away...no! That won't work! Oh, crap! What should I do now? Run away? Yes! Leave the village as soon as possible." _Rei thought.

Rei quickly stood up. "Karin...I have to leave now..."

"W-why" Karin asked, her eyes growing large and depressed. "Why do you have to leave so soon! I-I...I thought you would stay and..."

"Sorry kid. I just can't." Rei simply said and walked away from the small brown eyed girl and into the village.

Rei walked into Karin's and Kyousuke's home and looked for her clothes. "Leaveing so soon?" A male voice asked. It was Kyousuke.

"Yeah." Rei nodded then her voice turned sharp "Damn it! Where are my clothes?" She asked digging through a pile of clothing.

"Uhhh...you might have forgotten...but we found you in rags."

"Oh yes."

Kyousuke smirked. "I know some appropriate clothes you can wear."

"Really? You mean...warrior type clothing, right?" Kyousuke nodded. "Alright! Give em' to me!"

Later -

"Hurry and come out already!" Kyousuke called.

"No! Liar, your a liar!" Rei said from behind the curtains. "I'm not coming out."

Kyousuke sighed and walked over to the curtain Rei stood behind, Kyousuke grabbed the curtain and ripped it down, making Rei yelp in surprise. "See. It doesn't look bad."

Rei wore priestess clothing, a white top and black bottems. "You bastard..." Rei hissed.

"Hey better then the rags you were waering eariler, or do you perfer to go naked?" Rei shook her head in disapproval. "Then don't complain."

Rei sighed. "Fine, thank you. I'm leaving now."

"Have a safe trip..."

"I'll bet..." Rei before she walked out of the small house and away from the village. Rei thought to herself as she walked down the dirt path for about 20 minutes.

_"Where is that acursed Anika?"_ Then Rei thought of what Karin had said earlier. She blushed. _"What the hell? Why am I? Agh! Damn that Bankotsu! Once I find him I'll...I'll...KISS HIM! Wait! No! Kill him! KILL HIM! What the heck is wrong wiht my brain! IT'S MAKING ME SICK!" _Rei stopped and gasped. _"Ah! I forgot my weapons! Gotta go back."_ Rei turned on her heels and headed back to the village, unaware that her weapons were never in the village in the first place.

oo.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the others. Kagome had brought some food from her time and everyone was feasting on Kagome's mother's delicious home-made cooking.

"Inuyasha! That was mine!" Shippo whined.

"Too bad! I got it first" Inuyasha laughed and ate a peice of meat, which he took from Shippo.

Shippo began to cry and whine. "WAAAHHH! INUYASHA! HE...HE TOOK MY FOOD! KAGOME!"

"Shut up you little snot!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned. "Be nice."

Suddenly a strange voice echoed in the air. **"HOHOHO!"**

"Santa?" Kagome asked.

**"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, HALF DEMON,INUYASHA!"** The voice chooed.

"Where is it coming from?" Sango asked looking in every direction.

"COME OUT DEMON!" Miroku shouted.

**"AS YOU WISH! HOHOHO!"** A gust of wind swirled around everyone, as soon as the wind died down, there stood two...GIANT PEIGINS?

"WHAT THE HECK?"

oo.

Rei walked and into the village again. _"Man, this is so troublesome." _The strange thing was...no one was in sight. "Hm? Hello? Anyone here? Hello!" Rei shouted and walked around the corner of a house. Her eyes widened at the sight.

All the villages have been slaughtered, blood was smeard everywhere, some of the villagers bodies cut into half, another missing half of his face, some limbs lay about but what was worse is Rei found little Karin lay in the middle of the road soaked in her own blood.

End of Chapter 12. 

Anika: Oooo. Wonder what will happen next!

Rei: Meh. Whatever...

Kyousuke: And you never see me again...

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter12 - Unwanted Feelings. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 08, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	13. Chapter 13 Blood Thirst

_"In my right hand is my weapon, and in the other is the life of another..." _

-Rei Aiyanami.

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 13: Blood Thirst. 

Anika got into a fighting stance. A smirk curled on the end of her lips, her red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Show me what the great 'Sesshomaru-sama' can do." Anika chuckled, putting alot of sarcasm when saying Sesshomaru's name.

"..." Sesshomaru didn't say anything but held his sword forward, ready for strike at any time. But Anika looked disappointed.

"Aww...the silent type, eh? Your cute but I think you need to lighten up abit." Anika blinked, then Sesshomaru appeared not to be there? Her red eyes widened. "He's gone. Did he run away?" Anika then suddenly swirled around and caught a striking blade with her hand.

_"Whoa! He's fast! Guess I'll have to fight with everything I've got!"_ Anika thought and jump back making some distance with her opponent. She lifted her hand and examined it. A deep cut laid in the middle, from holding Sesshomaru's sword.

She stuck her bottem lip. "Owie...that hurt..." She pouted in a innocent tone and licked the blood on her hand. "Your not as boring as I thought...let's play some more...!"

Anika dashed forward and sent a series of kicks and punches at the silver haired demon. Sesshomaru easily dodged all of Anika's attacks, and used the tip of his sword and sliced Anika across the chest. But bits of her clothes only shredded.

_"I only hit her clothes?" _Sesshomaru thought, with a calm face.

"Whew! That was a close one! Don't you think so, Sesshu-chan?"

"SESSHU-CHAN?" Jaken barked at Anika with fury. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE VERMON!" Jaken popped out behind a rock and shreaked at Anika for her rude behavior towards Sesshomaru.

Anika scratched the back of her head. "Who's little?"

"WHY YOU-"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. Jaken nodded and hid away again. "I say we finish this..."

Anika smiled. "My thoughts exactly!"

oo.

"What the heck is that! Two giant chickens!" Inuyasha asked pointing a finger at the large demons.

**"WE'RE PEIGINS! PEI-G-INS!"** The grey and blue peigin squaked.

**"YES! WE'ER...THE PEIGIN BROTHERS!"** The grey and red peigin chooed. **"I'M TOE! AND MY BROTHER IS NAMED...NAILS!"  
**  
Next thing you know...the whole Inuyasha gang burst into laughter.

"T-Toe! And...N-Nails! Hahaha! Put those together that makes TOE-NAILS! Hahaha!" Miroku laugh while holding his stomach. "Oh God! It hurts!"

"Toe-Nails? That's digusting!" Inuyasha laughed and Kagome giggled.

"What kind of name is THAT for a demon!" Sango laughed.

"You must be REALLY pathetic!" Shippo added in. "Either that or your parents must of hated you or something like that!" The whole gang couldn't stop laughing, it angered the Peigin Brothers.

**"GRR! STOP LAUGHING!"** Toe screeched. Flying into the air along with his brother.

"Heh. Looks like they've gotten serious." Inuyasha grinned and unseath his Tetsusaiga. "This should be interesting."

The Peigins Brothers flew into the air and with a flap of thier giant wings, a big gust of wind filled the area.

oo.

Rei's dark magenta eyes widened, and she felt herself running to little Karen's side. Gently picking up her tiny body, and shaking her slightly. "Hey! Hey! Pull yourself together! Come on, Karen! Please open your eyes!"

Karen eyes opened slightly. "O...Onee-c...chan..." She said weakly and coughed out some blood. Her brown eyes were no longer filled with life and hope, they were the eyes of horror and sorrow...

"What happened here?" Rei asked in a worried tone, and cleaned some of the dirt off her face.

"...a...man...with a helber- agh!" Karen coughed out an enormous amount of blood this time. She was in so much pain.

"Hang in there Karen! Your gonna be alright!" Rei spoke, and began to use her miko powers so heal Karen's wounds.

"O...Onee-chan...it hurts..." She whispered, fresh hot tears running downing face. "Am...am I g-gonna die?"

"No! I'll save you, Karen! I'm not gonna let you die like my brother did!" Rei said squeezing her hand slightly.

Karen put on a small weak smile. "I-it's too...late...Onee-chan..."

"Karen!"

"I...I..." She whispered in pain. "I...love...you...O...nee..chan..."

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

Rei felt Karen's small hand in hers gone cold. Her eyes had gone emotionless and blank. She knew...Karen was now dead. The raven haired girl stood up silently.

"I'm sorry Karen..." Rei whispered. "I let you down when you needed me most...just like my brother..."

.: Flash Back :.

Rei's POV

It was back when I lived in my origanal time...I've lived peacefully. My little brother...Yusuke. I loved him so much. But one day, my mother came home drunk. She gave me beatings and threw things at me...I couldn't stand it anymore so I ran away and left Yusuke alone.

Later that night when I came home. The front door was wide open, and everything was knocked over and broken.

I heard a scream coming from upstairs...

My mother was screaming...

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, and as soon as I reached the top, the screaming stopped. A saw...a man...a man holding a knife soaked with blood. On the floor laid my mother covered in many deep cuts and her throat sliced open, and my brother whos body hung on the wall...being held up with a knife to the neck.

The man turned to me, and stared into my eyes with blood thirsty ones.

I screamed a bloody scream and ran down the stairs with him following me close behind. I was never so scared in my entire life.

I ran down the streets and he still chased, as if he were in a game for fun. No matter how loud I screamed...no one came...

I ran up a flight of stairs and came up to a temple, I needed to hide...anywhere! So I shut myself into a small shrine. I peeked through the crack of the door and the man still searched. My heart was pounding in and out of my chest, I swear that he could hear it.

He smelled my fear...heard my whimpers and advanced to the shrine in which I hid in. He opened the doors, my voice wouldn't come out... I couldn't cry for help.

I lost my footing and fell down a small case of stairs, he laughed in amusment. And licked the blade he used to kill my mother with.

I slowly got up with the support of...a well? I realized I had sprained my ankle. I had no where to run, no where to hide.

I didn't want to die.

I wanted to live.

I then felt my body move on it's own and tumbled into the well behind me. It was dark...and cold.

When I awoken again, I found myself begining cared for by an old woman with a black eye patch over her left eye. She smiled and told I've been asleep for 7 days, and she asked for my name.

I didn't speak. Not after the horror I've seen and experienced. I...shut my mind off from everyone and the world.

My thoughts brought me back to that night...

...and I remembered how all I could do was scream...I...I was such a coward...

And now...I let someone else down...because I ran away...

.: End Flash Back :.

Normal POV

_"A man with a halberd did this, huh? There's only one man I know that could've done this..."_ Rei felt a burning rage in her chest and only these words flashed in her eyes.

**KILL. **

End of Chapter 13. 

Bankotsu: Ooo. Looks like I'm in for it.

Rei: Hmm...I hate all this dramatic stuff I'm doing...I'd be better off killing someone.

Anika: Oh. There will be plently of that.

Rei: Look forward to the next chapter...

Bankotsu: Review.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter13 - Blood Thirst. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 11, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	14. Chapter 14 Devil's Cry

_"You and me...were fated to never meet again..." _

-Kikyou.

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 14: Devil's Cry. 

The pressure of the wind was hard and furious. It felt as if your bones could be crushed, as if the gravity had been turned up by times 10. Inuyasha and gang screamed as the giant peigin brothers whirlwind attacks crushed their bodies into the ground.

Before Inuyasha knew it, the winds died down, he felt his body ached in pain. The hanyou pushed himself up to his feet with the support of his Tetsusaiga, his golden eyes search for his friends, but found them scattered about, and hurt...

Inuyasha's eyes widened the moment his gaze laid upon Kagome's body lying on the dirt ground. Unmoving. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha immediently ran to her side and wrapped his strong arms around her, and began shaking her slightly. "Kagome. Kagome? Kagome! Come on! Get a hold of yourself, Kagome...!"

She didn't reply to Inuyasha's pleades.

The half demon gently placed Kagome back down and and turn to face the two giant birds, who still hover in the sky.

"How DARE you hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "You two chickens--"

**"PEIGINS!"** Nails corrected.

"YOU TURKEYS! WILL PAY!" Inuyasha barked back, then swung his monsterous sword in the air, sending golden blasts at the two demon birds. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The chicken--I mean Peigin brothers barley managed to dodge Inuyasha's attack, but still was able to avoid death. They began to grow furious.

"I...Inuyasha..." A voice called to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swirled around. "KAGOME?" But, no. It was actually Miroku calling out to the Hanyou, who now stood on his feet, and began taking off the beads wrapped around his right hand.

"I'll take care of them..." Miroku coughed.

Inuyasha nodded. "Heh. Be my guest."

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, then put on a serious face after that. "Alright Peigin Brothers! This...is the end!"

The two birds blinked and turn to each other. **"Did you hear that brother?"  
**  
**"Yes." **The other nodded. **"He...he ACTUALLY called us by our speceis...!"  
**  
Inuyasha and Miroku both sweatdropped. "What the hell are they mumbling about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Uhhh..."

**"I'm sorry!" **One peigin apologized.

"What?"

**"We're sorry we caused you so much trouble!" **The peigin cooed and its wings began to glow a shining white aura. Soon, Sango and Kirara awoke and thier wounds healed, along with Shippo and Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha spoke in surprize.

**"Good-bye good friends!" **The peigins voice chooed once more and flew off into the distance. **"What a nice monk..."  
**  
Miroku stood there in a daze, his wind tunnel ready, his beads in his left hand, but he didn't get the chance to use it at all. "Wha...what just happened?"

oo.

Anika jumped back from Sesshomaru, she was losing her breath. _"Man, this guy is tough! And he doesn't even flinch! Dammit! I'm running out of ideas and he keeps blocking my attacks..."  
_  
"Go, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cheered from behind a rock. "Put that runt in her place!"

"SHUT UP, YOU TINY RUNT!" Anika snapped at the smaller demon; putting him in his place. She was losing her cool. "Ok...stay calm..." Anika whispered to herself.

Sesshomaru who stood in his place, looking unamused and bored. At this point the red headed demon was getting really pissed off!

"Hmph." Anika stuck out her bottem lip, she was indeed stubborn. "Well, Sesshu-chan. I think--ahh!" Anika screamed when she looked into the sky and realized where the sun was. "Oh, man! Have I been playing for THAT long! I gotta get going!"

Anika began to give a nervous laugh and scratch the back of her head. "Ah, Sesshu-chan...I'd LOVE to play some more but I've got things to do...I'll see ya' around."

"I'll see ya around?" Jaken repeated and appeared out from his hiding spot. Anika stuck out her tounge and gave a teasing wink before running off.

"AHH! SHE'S GONE!" Jaken screamed

Rin came out from her hiding spot as well. "What a strange girl..."

"Rin. Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Y-yes!" They answered.

"We're leaving..." Sesshomaru told and began walking to...who-knows-where, with Rin and Jaken following close behind.

oo.

Bankotsu spun his Banryuu around over his head, his blade slicing into human flesh. He laughed. "They just keep coming and coming!"

"This is so much fun!" Jakotsu chuckled as his serpent sword whipped around his area, killing many men in armor in a blink of an eye.

A women hiding in a small shack, trembled in fear as she watched her fellow villagers be killed in an instant. She held a small child close to her, who was seriously injured.

"P-please hang on...!" She whispered and tried her best to stop the little boys bleeding. Tears pouring from her beautiful brown eyes. "D-don't die...! I-I'll get a doctor...I-I promise."

"Heh heh...I'M a doctor..." A cold dark voice chuckled.

The women twirled around and saw a tall man with large claws tied to his hands and his face was of a berserker. She watched in horror as his claws sank into the little boys stomach and was torn down. Mass amounts of blood poured out and some of his organs began to poked out.

The young girls hand, clothes, and face was covered in her own brothers blood.

Suikotsu ripped out his claws and licked his sharp blades clean with his tounge. "See? You promised you'd get him a doctor..." He laughed in a psycotic matter.

She screamed in terror as she looked at Death in the eye.

oo.

"Bankotsu oo-aniki." Renkotsu called to his leader. "Everyone is dead..."

Bankotsu frowned. "Aww...already? I was really beginning to enjoy myself, too."

Suddenly the scream of a terrified woman rang into the air. The rest of Shichinintai turned to see a woman in a blue and white kimono run for her life as Suikotsu chased close behind her feet.

Bankotsu's eye brows raised. "Oooh, there's still one more..."

"Agh...it's a woman..." Jakotsu sighed in disgust. "I wish it was a handsome man. But I'd STILL perfer my cute Inuyasha-chan..."

"Please! Someone help me!" She pleaded.

Renkotsu chuckled. "Heh. No one will help her..."

The girl ran as fast as her feet can carry her, but it didn't seem to help, she wasn't fast enough. _"I'm...I'm going to die...!"  
_  
Like most people, she wanted to live. She wanted to keep her life. She ran and ran, seeing how she had ran into the forest. Looking back, Suikotsu still chased and the other men followed on thier friend shaped into a strange travelling weapon.

_"How long will this last! When will I wake up from this nightmare!"_ Tears clouding the young woman's brown eyes.

The girl lost her footing and plumeted to the floor, she crawled on her hands and knees and forced herself into a small cave opening. It was cramped and she barely had room to move. Suikotsu growled and reached his arm in, in attempt to claw the girl's eyes out. She screamed as the claws were inches away from her face.

"S-someone help me!" She pleaded out. "Please! Help me..!" She whimpered, her cries only seemed to amuse Suikotsu further.

Suddenly the girl can no longer see Suikotsu's claws trying to devour her. But she heard voices from the outside.

oo.

An army of many men stood around the area, Bankotsu looked around to see they were surrounded. A smirked crawled across Bankotsu's lips. "Ooh, I see the reinforcemants have arrived."

"In the name of our Lord, we are to kill the ones that go long the name of the Shichinintai! Prepare to be exterminated!" One man called out, who appeared to be the leader of this army.

Bankotsu chuckled and lifted his halberd off his shoulder. Examining their armor they look familiar to him, thinking back (Chapter 1), these same armored men came after him. Bankotsu tried to think harder but it hurt his brain and instead he ignored the little voice whispering in his head, decided that killing these men waas much more fun.

oo.

A group of men travelled down the main road, dressed in rich clothes and fine armor, and rode on galient horses. They've been sent out on a mission by their lord.

"Sir!" A man rode up next to his leader. "Look over there!" He said and pointed to a walking figure up ahead. A women dressed in black miko robes and had long flowing black hair approached the group of several men. All men jumped off their horses and stopped the girl in her tracks. She looked annoyed and glared up at them.

"Move..." She commanded.

One man jumped at the sight of her angery eyes, and her clothes stained with blood struck him even further, but found the courage to confront the smaller girl, and stood in between his leader and the girl.

"I told you to move...!" She hissed.

He gulped. "I'm afraid I cannot..."

"Fine, you leave me no choice...!" She grabbed the mans shoulder, her grip tightened bringing pain to his right shoulder, and fell to his knees, lowering himself to her. Her grasp on him was released then she began to chant words from a language never heard.

**_"Refole zobec!"_** She spoke in ancient tongue. And touched the mans forhead with the tip of her fingers and backed away, making some distance between themselves.

The leader of the group blinked. "What did she do?" No one really knew until...

Suddenly the man on his knees began to cough out blood from his mouth. Blood began running down from his ears, nose, and eyes. Then he bagan twisting and turning screaming for help, before he knew it...his stomach split open, his organs fell out and blood spilled in mass amounts. The man died a painful death.

The other men screamed in disgusted and some stumbled back in fear.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Who's next?"

"W-wait!" The leader spoke up. "We haven't come to fight...!" He told and went down on one knee and held out a scroll before him. "We've been sent to summon you to our lords kingdom. Y-you are...the one known as BlackRose, correct? W-we have a promotion..."

This 'promotion' seem to grab her interests. "I am she. And...this promotion you speak of..."

"Our lord would gladly negotiate, please...we shall bring you to his place."

A smirk formed on her lips. "Interesting...but if this is a trick...consider everything improtant to you...nothing more then a dead dream..."

End of Chapter 14. 

Jakotsu: Now THIS is what I'm talking about!

Bankotsu: ACTION!

Jakotsu: Review!

Bankotsu: ACTION!

Jakotsu: Or else!

Bankotsu: ACTION!

Jakotsu:...

Bankotsu: ACTION!

Jakotsu: And what was with Rei-chan and her chanting thing? Well, you won't find out what she chanted...yet, and what language it is.

Bankotsu: ACTION!

Jakotsu: Oo-aniki...your really bumming me out right now.

Bankotsu:...ACTION!

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter14 - Devil's Cry. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 14, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	15. Chapter 15 Hired To Kill Him

_"If I had known that's all it would take to make you fight, I'd have killed her sooner."_

_-Sesshomaru._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts - Chapter 15: Hired To Kill Him.

After her meeting the "Lord," Rei headed off with a large army of men following behind her; waiting for any command she commands them to do. It was a small talk...simply kill whom ever opposed the lord.

.: Flash Back :.

Rei entered a large, fine mansion, made of the finest wood, and decorated with items from heaven itself. She walked down a red carpeted ile, passing soliders which stood on the sides; as if they were just mere decorations. Entering a grand room, she came to look at a group of wemon on both sides of the room playing elegant music, and two other young girls ahead; holding long poles with large purple feathers in the end, creating a fan. Behind the two girls with fans was a small stage, with bamboo curtains that hung from high, and behind those curtains sat a shadowy figure.

With a small wave of the figures hand, the girls stopped playing their enchanting music; and the room lay in utter silence. Rei brought her upper body down; bowing in respect. Raising back to her original position, she kneeled down on her knees, placing her hands of her lap and waited for the Lord to speak.

The lord finally spoke up. "You are the one they call, BlackRose, am I correct?"

"Yes." She answered.

_That voice. Its the voice of a woman._

"**Hajime mashite.**"Her voice echoed. "Tell me, samurai...have you ever heard the stories from about 11 years back?" She questioned.

"I beleive, I don't. Please, do tell me, my lady." Rei spoke,having no intension of being rude or else she could be killed for it.

Her voice had a slight tone of amusment to it. "About 11 years ago, there were a group of killing mercenaries..."

Rei's eyes widened. _"Could it be...?"_

"They were soldiers of war, hired by terrible **daimyou **to do their dirty work. Then, they oventually became too dangerous and powerful, as a result; they were hunted down and had their heads chopped off. They call themselves...the Shichinintai. Who, somehow, came back to life and is threatening our society..."

"Oh? Is that so, my lady?" Acting as if Rei didn't know a thing.

"I want YOU to hunt THEM, and send those sonsofbitches back to hell...!" She ordered. "And...IF you succeed, you shall be paid as much as you desire."

Pure and simple. Kill the Shichinintai. Easy to say then done.

"**Hai. Wakarimashita.**" Rei lowering her head, in a sign of respect.

The lord examined Rei's miko clothing and blood stains. Turning her head to its right talking to a woman. "Please, take the samurai and give her fresh clothes and a warm bath." She ordered.

"Yes, my lady." A young girl's voice echoed from behind the bamboo curtains, the young girl gracefully stepped out from the curtains and led Rei out from the royal chambers.

oo.

After Rei had finsihed washing up, the young girl who had escorted her, sat and waited, handing her new fresh clothing. Rei took the clothes from her and the girl shyly turned away; giving Rei some privacy.

"...So what's your name?" Rei asked her while changing into her clothes.

"...K-Kashiku Azuma..." She answered shyly.

"Oh, A..zuma-san." Rei thought aloud. "Well, they call me Rei."

"...y-yes."

Rei noticed her shyness towards her. She better not be _that_ type of girl.

"Hm? What's with you? You act like someone died..." Rei said, tying a dark magenta sash around her waist. ! Rei turned to see Azuma crying softly; she hurt her feelings. "Uh! Oh, Azuma...I'm sorry I didn't--"

"5 years old..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"He was only 5. My little brother..." Azuma looked up at Rei with teary eyes, placing her hand on her shoulder. "The...Shichinintai...they...they killed Yoji!"

Azuma explained how they Shichinintai ambused her village and killed everyone in sight, even her little brother. Azuma told that the Shichinintai was attacked by an army of men, during the battle, one of the men came to her rescue and helped her get to saftey under their lords' protection; she was here ever since.

"Please, Rei-san!" She cried. "Please stop the Shichinintai from killing more innocent people!"

"Rei-san?" Azuma looked up from the ground. Rei was smiling.

"I will. You can count on me."

Hope filled Azuma's eyes. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

.: End Flash Back :.

Soon after that, Rei was on her way, with an army of men to support her. She signed, she was never really used to travelling in large groups.

"Uh, my lady." A soldier called to her from behind.

"**Nani ka.**" She questioned, not looking back.

"What is our battle strategy?" He asked in consern.

"Oh, that." Turning around to face her army of men. Eyeing them all, each carried a katana and a small mini katana. Rei was entrusted with a mini katana and a long spear since her weapons are long gone. The Shichinintai were heard to be located near Itaku River and Bamboo Forest. "..."

"M-my lady?" Another soldier called.

Rei opened her eyes from consentration and held up the small mini katana she weilded. "This...is all we need, for our battle strategy."

oo.

After Anika's encounter with Sesshu-chan, she made her escape and ran down the long smooth path. Thinking to herself as she ran. _"Man, that damn Sesshu-chan is a dangerous opponent...!" _She looked up to the sky. _"Hope I get to fight him again..."_

Suddely Anika ran into something (again) hard and fell back on her ass. "Oww!" She wailed. "Watch where you're going, you dumbass!"

" I think, YOU should watch where YOU'RE going, stupid ass!" A deep man voice yelled back.

Anika open her red demonic eyes and stood up, looking at a man taller then herself, wearing brown fur skins around his waist, lower legs, arm, and one over his head. He had blank blue eyes, long black hair tied into a pony-tail and pointed ears.

_"A youkai, huh?"_ Anika thought. _"He looks and smells like...a wolf."_

"Little runt...!" The man snapped for running into him.

"Hey!" Anika cried. "The NAME is ANIKA, stupid shit!"

"Well, EXCUSE me!" He growled down at her. "Now out of my way! Your fat ass is blocking up the road!"

"No, YOU get out of MY way, you jerk! Show respect to your superiors!" Anika snapped, going on her tip-toes to make herself seem taller.

"And since WHEN was MY superiors a tiny runt like you--" The man stopped an sniffed Anika's scent, she smelled familiar; like dog. A smirk form on his lips. "Little **inu** shit...!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Indeed, it was the most dumbest argument ever, and plus they had just met 30 seconds ago.

oo.

"Aaahhh...CCHHHOOO!" Inuyasha sneezed.

"Excuse you." Kagome winced in disgust handing Inuyasha a napkin from her bag.

oo.

"Ahh..." Jakotsu sighed in bless. "Life is great..."

Bankotsu agreed with a smile. "Yeah. Too bad Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu aren't here to enjoy this."

"Yeah," Jakotsu agreed back to his best friend. "Too bad those suckers got themselves killed so soon after we got revived."

"Well, there's no point in getting upset over it." Bankotsu said, laying into the grass and looking up into the blue sky. "What's done is done."

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu for a second and turned away, smiling. "Yeah, I guess."

The Shichinintai sat in the middle of a forest with bamboo trees surrounding them. Ginkotsu sat in once place, Renkotsu relaxed abit from today's daily _work-out_, and Suikotsu over somewhere cutting down bamboo trees 'cause he was pissed off for some reason.

Without knowing it, a solider was watching them closely and quickly, but quietly escaped Bamboo forest, and headed to the hill tops not too far away and met up with his leader, _BlackRose_ and the rest of the army.

"Report." Rei commmanded the soldier.

"The Shichinintai are located within Bamboo Forest just as you had said and currently have they're guard down. That is the end of my report, my lady."

Rei smiled. "It is best not too underestimate them. But, we'll proceed with our plan, and start right away."

"HAI!" They all cried.

"Surround the forest, and..._fire_ at will."

End of Chapter 15.

Inuyasha: Well, that's it for chapter 15!

Kouga: And review, damn you!

Inuyasha: Hey! Why are you here with ME on the end credits?

Kouga: Like I wanted to, inu shit!

Inuyasha: Wimpy wolf!

Anika:...

Bankotsu: ACTION!

**Translation:**

Hajime Mashite - How do you do?

Daimyou - War Lords.

Hai - Yes.

Wakarimashita - I understand.

Nani - What.

Ka - Ka means a "question mark" in japanese. So, when asking a question, they'll use "ka" at the end.

Inu - Dog.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter15 - Hired To Kill Him. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 18, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	16. Chapter 16 Spears of Death

_"Do you understand the world of humans, in which you could do nothing unless you were strong!"_

_-Bankotsu._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 16 - Spears of Death.

Anika glared hard at the taller wolf demon. "Do you wanna die or something?" She growled, her sharp nails growing slightly.

He sighed. "My name is Kouga."

"I don't care." Anika hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, you remind me of Inuyasha, stubborn and stupid."

"Inuyasha?" Kouga repeated. "You know that brat, hanyou?"

Anika turned away slightly, still pretty pissed off. "Not really. What's it to you?"

"I can care less about that inu shit," Anika's eye twitched at Kouga's rude comment, she too was a dog demon. "...but he's got a fine woman with him."

"Sango?" She arched an eye-brow.

"No, you moron! Kagome!"

"So, what? You...love her or something?"

"Love her? Not only THAT, we're engaged to each other." Kouga said, but it was totally a one-sided love affair he is caught up in.

"Oh?" Anika seemed interested now. "I thought that human girl was in love with the hanyou."

"Heh! Yeah, right!" Kouga spat. "Inuyasha is just caught up in a one-sided love affair!"

"Really?" Anika sighed.

"Really!"

"Ok, Kouga. Let's go and prove that right now."

"Huh?" Kouga blinked in confusion.

"We'll find Kagome, and we'll see who loves who..." Anika smirked.

oo.

Bankotsu opened his mid-night blue eyes from his nap in the green grass, he sat up in a sitting position. "Hey, Jakotsu." Jakotsu peeked open on eye from his nap to look at his leader and best friend.

"What?" He asked.

"What would you say...if I wanted to retire from this. Stop being a mercenary."

Jakotsu shot up; shocked. "What? W-what do you mean Oo-aniki? You don't mean..."

"You know. Oventually this will get tiresome and we'll be older by then. I was thinking about settling down...maybe start a family..." Yes, Bankotsu is SO in character right now.

_"Is Bankotsu sick?"_ Jakotsu questioned mentally. _"If he's serious...maybe I should kill him, 'cause this is frecking me out...maybe he's a demon, taking form of Bankotsu oo-aniki! I should strike now while I have the chance!"_

Bankotsu closed his eyes once again and laid back down, and kept talking to Jakotsu, who was holding a large stone in his hands and was gonna smash Bankotsu brians in. "Yeah, it'd be nice...what do you think Jakotsu?"

"GO TO HELL!" Jakotsu cried in horror.

Bankotsu then burst out laughing, still having his eyes closed. "I'm just pulling your strings!" He chuckled. "Like I'd ever stop being a mercenary!"

Hearing this, Jakotsu reacted quickly and threw the large stone away before Bankotsu could notice, the stone flew and landed on Renkotsu's foot making him yelp in pain. "Jakotsu!" Renkotsu cried. "You A-hole!"

"Sorry!" Jakotsu cried back.

Looking back at Bankotsu.

_"Man, I thought Bankotsu oo-aniki was serious for a second." _Jakotsu thought and let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank goodness. I thought he was fricken sick or something."_

Suddenly Bankotsu eyes snapped open, he got up quickly and went to his halberd and picked it up. Jakotsu got his serpent sword but was unsure why. "Oo-aniki?"

_"Someone's here..."_

Then there was a battle cry of men coming from every direction, but they were no where to be seen. The Shichinintai became very alert. The scenery became dead silent, and the wind could only be heard thoughout Bamboo Forest. The Shichinintai looked around, but there was no one at all. Rusling could be heard but still, no sign of life, it wasn't hard to spot anyone, the grass here is short, there were no bushes to hide behind and the bamboo trees were tall and thin.

The Shichinintai were somewhat spreaded around the forest. Suikotsu was off somewhere alone, Renkotsu was with Ginkotsu, and, Bankotsu and Jakotsu weren't too far away.

"Ginkotsu!" Renkotsu cried. "Prepare for fire and blast the whole forest down!"

"Fire!" But Renkotsu WASN'T the one who called the attack.

"What the--!"

Suddenly from above bomboo sticks were fired at them, the ends of the trees were sliced off; making a pointed end.

"Aniki!" Jakotsu cried. "They're attacking from above!"

Looking up. Bankotsu saw men near the tops of the trees and using small daggers to cut off the tree and slicing the tops off, to make them more dangerous. In other words; throwing spears.

"Fire!" The Shichinintai heard again, long green bamboo spears were thrusted at them, the group of mercenaries separted from one another, and ran away in opposite directions.

oo.

Jakotsu ran through the green forest which seemed to go on for eternity, looking back, he see the men jumping from tree to tree; chasing after him and throwing spears but only to miss Jakotsu. One man through a spear and it just nicked Jakotsu's leg; leaving a shallow but long cut line. The small cut threw Jakotsu off guard and four more spears were thrown; one going through the left shoulder, the lung, back leg muscle, and the last one missed but left a cut long his neck.

Pulling out the bamboo sticks, seeing he was still alive, the men cut off some more bamboo and shaved the branch of it's leaves and cut the top at an angle; giving it a pointed edge.

"Why you!" Jakotsu roared. "Take this!" And swung his serpent sword cutting down the trees the men were firering from, they all fell. Jakotsu chuckled. "You'll regret you ever decided to appose me!" And with a swing, the men died, their blood staining the pure green forest.

Jakotsu took this oppertunity to regroup with some of his allies and ran back. But before Jakotsu reliezed it he tripped over a steel wire...Falling forward; he watch the result of the trap. There was a blanket of green grass and had opened up, reveling sharp spikes of bamboo, inviting Jakotsu to his death.

Waiting for eternal darkness once more...

Nothing happened...

Jakotsu peeked open his eyes. His face and body were a mere inch away from the spikes, looking down, he saw more steel wire was wrapped around his body, Jakotsu got pulled back and fell onto safe land, turing around he was Ginkotsu's massive body there.

"G-Ginkotsu! You save me!"

"Gishii."

"Hey, Jakotsu!" Renkotsu called coming out from behind Ginkotsu's firing triggers. "Come on! We gotta find Suikotsu and Bankotsu."

"Well, I see you guys are doing just fine...!" Jakotsu pouted, seeing how Renkotsu and Ginkotsu weren't hurt at all. "Lucky bastards..." Jakotsu mumbled and jumped on Ginkotsu.

Starting up Ginkotsu drove through the forest; knocking down the trees and whatever else was in his way. Driving, they soon came to a stop to find more dead men with Suikotsu crouching in the middle.

"Suikotsu!" Jakotsu called and ran over.

Suikotsu had killed everyone in the area, but seeing him crouching, he had a long thin bamboo spear through his chest and another through the left leg and wounds all over. He chuckled at Jakotsu's arrival.

"Heh. Heh..." He coughed. "Took you long enough...but, their all dead here..."

"Oh, shut up, you blockhead!" Jakotsu said and quickly pulled the spear from Suikotsu back and leg, making him roar in pain. "Come on. Bankotsu oo-aniki went down that way..."

"**Naro hodou...**" Suikotsu choked out and climbed on Ginkotsu.

oo.

Bankotsu stoll through the forest with men chasing him on ground and through the air. Chopping down bamboo trees as he ran, it proved to slow down his enemy and dissemble their airial attacks. Turning around, Bankotsu went for a full-frontal attack.

_"Heh. Weak." _He thought looking down on the dead bodies. Looking around he ran into an area of the forest where the bamboo trees are much thicker and harder. _"This can't be good."_

"Kill him!" Bankotsu heard someone cry out. As more men advanced on him, weilding their katana's before them.

"Heh." He smirked in amusment. _These _men where on ground.

"Fire!"

Bankotsu realized the the men on the ground was a mere distraction for another arial attack at him! _Shit! He screwed up!_ The men threw the thick bamboo sticks, but Bankotsu saw that the bamboo spears weren't hitting him. _Why?_ The spears were stabbed into the ground all around him.

_"They missed...pathetic."_ Bankotsu thought and lifted his halberd...but saw that he couldn't move his arm. _"What?"_ The thick trees were blocking and preventing Bankotsu to move his arm or any other part of his body. _"They...they missed on purpose so they could trap me!"_

"It seems you've figured it out, Bankotsu..." A female voice echoed.

Managing to turn his head, Bankotsu spotted Rei emerging from the shadows of the forest. He smirked. "Heh. So, YOU were leading the attack...I should of known. You've changed alittle since our last encounter."

Rei wore a short black and white kimono that reached down to her upper thighs, megenta colored sash with megenta ribbons lacing through the ends of her white kimono sleeves, and black socking materials that reached up to the middle of her shins and light brown sandles with strings made of the materials tied around her legs up to her knees to keep her sandles on and the her long hair tied back into a high pony-tail with more megenta colored material.

"It's quite the change in look for you..." Bankotsu said, meaning how she was showing more skin then usual, she was now showing off her legs.

She closed her eyes in anger but couldn't help but blush in embarresment. _"It's not like I CHOSE this out-fit to wear! They just gave it to me!"_

Rei opened her magenta eyes again walking up to Bankotsu; looking at her enemy in the eye. She gave the hint of unamusment and turned around, walking away. "Kill him." She order the other men. They walked forward with their katana's in hand. Bankotsu struggled to get free.

She turned her back on him. Not only it was rude...it was a fricken discrace to Bankotsu himself!

"Don't under-estimate me, wench!" Bankotsu roared. Using all his strength Bankotsu forced himself free from his _bondage trap_. All they men didn't hesitate to kill, and charged. The Shichinintai leader swung his blade, casting blasts of gold lightning; shocking Rei's men to death.

Looking around, Rei wasn't anywhere to be seen. Bankotsu dash towards the direction the samurai went, running until Bamboo Forest came to it's end, Bankotsu seemed to have ran to a cliff. He saw Rei sitting on a large rock, watching him with careful eyes.

"So, you made it out, huh?" Rei smiled. "I've been waiting for this...the moment I watch you die at my feet." Getting up, Rei walked over to a long spear with a huge sharp blade on the end and pick up her temporary weapon.

Bankotsu smirked as well. "Heh. I've been waiting for this too. I'll settle my score with you, then move on to Inuyasha..."

"Aww...are you breaking up with me for him?" She asked in a sarcastic-mock tone.

End of Chapter 16.

Anika: Whoa! Intense here!

Jakotsu: Yeah. Please review so WE can see more!

Anika: That's right, mortals! Review your butts off!

**Translation:**

Naro Hodou - "I see.", "Is that so?", ect.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 16 - Spears of Death. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 21, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	17. Chapter 17 Rematch and Flames of Love

_"There was no place for me, so I had to make one for myself, and then I realized, I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live."_

_-Inuyasha._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 17 - Rematch and Flames of Love.

"W-where are you dragging me too? I can walk by myself without your help!" Kouga barked at Anika as she pulled him onward to...where ever it is she's leading him to.

"Where do you think we're going? To Kagome's location, dummy!" Anika answered. "I can smell Inuyasha with his mortals...they're not far from here!"

"What? W-wait a second!"

Anika stopped and released her grasp around Kouga's wrist. "What now?" She asked in an aggressive tone and putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh...before we go, I wanted to know EXACTLY what you plan to do."

"What do you mean, 'exactly what you plan to do'? Isn't it obvious yet? I thought you were smart, Kouga. But...I guess your just as plain and dumb as that hanyou, Inuyasha..." She stated turning away in disappointment; sighing. "Oh, woe is me..."

"Just ANSWER my damn question, wench!"

Anika sighed again, scratching her head. "Ok. Ok. Fine. Don't be such a pansy..." Mumbling the last part.

"What was THAT?" Kouga growled.

"Uhh...nothing. And about my plan..."

"..." Kouga stared on. "Go on...!"

"You'll have to find out later!"

Kouga was growing impatient. "I don't have time to be playing games! I'm looking for a man named Nara-"

"Yeah. Yeah." Anika cut in. "Enough of the bullshit, already! I had just about more then I can handle from you! Now hurry up you sack of shit, before Kagome starts moving elsewhere!"

"Fine." Kouga spat. Both demons ran, their speed causing a tornado behind their feet, and much bigger than Kouga's tornado by himself. "Heh. I'm surprised you can keep up with me, girl."

"Like-wise. But I heard you were fast 'cause you have Shikon shards in your legs, right?" Anika smirked.

"Well...yes, your correct."

"YOU CHEATER!" Anika barked.

"What the hell?"

oo.

Bankotsu stood his ground, Rei did as well, as if they were waiting for the first cow-boy to draw their guns to shoot at one another. The set battle field was in dead silence. The wind blew. Both warriors gripped their weapons.

Aiyanami felt her heart beat in and out of her chest. But not out of fear, but out of sheir excitment to kill _this_ particular opponent or if she's been waiting for this moment all her life.

Bankotsu tilted his head to the side, and put on a face of amusment. "Why do you hesitate? Are you merely afraid of my power?--ah."

Before Bankotsu realized it, Rei had somehow moved from his sight and appear behind him. "Your wide open." She whispered into his ear.

Bankotsu quickly jumped away from the samurai, gaining some distance. But what else was puzzling was, Rei did not attack Bankotsu when she had the chance. _"How did she get behind me so fast?"_ Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, into a heart-piercing glare. _"W-what is this feeling...?"_ Bankotsu felt this strange aura emiting from Rei, one of pure darkness overflowing all around the atmosphere.

The samurai warrior smirked. "You have a piercing stare, just as I was told." Rei glared and seemed disgusted all in the same. "I'm disgusted with your attitude."

"Little bitch..." Bankotsu growled low in his throat. The urge of cutting her to pieces was growing larger and larger.

Rei turned slightly to her right. "I only came here for one thing...I'll tell you what I came here for."

"Look, I don't care what you're up to bu--"

Rei used her long spear and thrusted it's blade at Bankotsu, leavng a long cut on his cheek and cutting of a bit of his beautiful black hair. His blood oozed out from it's wound and ran down his tanned face.

"I challenge you to a duel to the death!" Rei smiled, pointing her bladed spear at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu wipped the blood running down his cheek._ "I didn't even see her strike coming! Does she have a power? Or does she use some kind of special technique?" _Bankotsu thought, Aiyanami continued to talk.

"And you have no right to refuse. Once we begin, I'll crush you."

_"Pretty straight forward, isn't she?"_

oo.

Kagome sighed in bliss as she slowly stepped into a nice refreshing hotspring with Sango and Shippo. "Ahh...this is heaven!" She sighed dreamishly as she clean her face with a small white towel.

"Yes. It's been awhile since we could relax like this." Sango agreed and scooped up water with one hand and poured it over her shoulder; cleaning off the dirt. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

Sango paused for a moment til she was able to come out with her question. "What do you plan to do...after...we defeat Naraku and you collect all the shikon shards?"

"Hmm..." Kagome thought. "I'm not sure, Sango. I've never thought of that before."

"Do you still plan on visiting us in this era, right?" Shippo asked with consern.

"Of course I still plan to, you guys are my friends, after all..." Kagome's expression became sad and depressing. "But the only reason I keep coming back here, is beacause I have to collect the Shikon shards, so...after I collect the shards, my reason to come here would be expired...and plus, what would Inuyasha think?"

Suddenly an awfully familiar feminine voice echoed through the air. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's enough talk girls and boy!"

"That voice," Sango turned to Kagome. "Isn't it...Anika's?"

"Yes. But...where is it coming from?" Kagome answer looking around as she wrapped a white towel around her body.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know, huh, Kagome?" Anika's voice boomed again. Acting very out of character and stupid.

Having her voice so loud, obviously Inuyasha and Miroku could hear and came to the Hotspring, asking. "What's wrong?" or "Are you ok?"

Sango picked up a near by rock and threw it at Miroku's head. "You pervert!" She cried as Miroku fell back from impact.

"Osuwari!" Kagome commanded. And Inuyasha crash into the ground. Anika's voice laughed in amusment.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Very amusing, amusing indeed!" She chuckled. Anika jumped from her hiding place with Kouga behind her.

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha growled, trying to get up from the floor. "What the hell? What's going on?"

"Inu shit. I don't even KNOW what's going on either! I'm just here!" Kouga replied.

Anika continued to laughed and jumped over to where Kagome was and picked her up and put Kagome over her shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. "W-w-what are you doing?" Kagome cried to Anika, but was ignored.

"Listen up Inuyasha! Kouga!" Anika shouted, pointing a finger at both hanyou and wolf demon. "I'm kidnapping Kagome! And if you don't give me...uhh...the...S-Shikon shards you stole from me and Rei, I'll EAT Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome cried again. "Anika, you wouldn't!"

Inuyasha stood up. "My ass! Like, I'd give you the Shikon shards! I KNEW you were up to NO good!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Anika chuckled again. "Is that so, hanyou? Is that your final answer?"

"YES!" Inuyasha barked.

"Then Kagome dies!" Anika annouced and flames appeared around Anika and Kagome, the flames consumed them and once the flames settled, Anika and Kagome were no where to be seen, only Anika's final laugh and Kagome's final cry echoed...

"Inuyasha!" Kouga roared. "You stupid ass! LOOK, at what you've done! Kagome is gonna get eaten 'cause of YOU!"

"Oh, shit..." Inuyasha didn't even realize what he's done. Kagome is in danger now. "Oh, shit..."

oo.

Bankotsu charged forward thrusting Banryuu at Rei's head, she easily moved to the side and avoided his attack, using the end of her spear she thrusted it backwards, the small blade on the end cutting Bankotsu, but Rei found out she only hit his clothes. He stumbled forward, regaining his balance he turned around for another deadly attack.

_"I'm not finished yet!"_ Bankotsu thought.

Rei spun her spear around, and Bankotsu proceeded with his attack, but Rei stabbed her spear into the ground between Bankotsu arms, it's long handle blocking his arms and and he couldn't accomplish his attack, she smirked, and tricked Bankotsu, making him fall forward; face down towards the floor, her spear still holding back one of his arms and she pinned him down in a certain way.

Bankotsu felt a strange surge of pain run through his neck as Rei pined him down from behind. "Aiyanami style halbred technique. Style five. Mode two. 'Tsuchiguruma'. This is a technique designed to target the nerves in your neck. Is it affective?"

He replied with a choke and growl of pain. But he refused to be deafeated and ignored the pain and lift Rei off from him and grabbed his halberd and swung if at Rei from behind, but she used the long handle of her spear and blocked him off. Both of them went flying back, having a long distance between them.

Rei swung her spear and the bottem blade seemed to come off but attached to a chain. Swing it around, Bankotsu jumped away from the chain and it's blade, the blade striking rocks and rubble and dirt flew into the air. Bankotsu dived down at Rei, using all his weight and power into this blow. _"If she blocks with her spear, that skrawny stick won't be strong enough save her from my Banryuu! She'll be cut in half!"_

And just as Bankotsu predicted, Rei was gonna block with her spear. _"Game over!" _And his blade collided with the handle of her spear.

_"What? Impossible!"_ Bankotsu's banryuu DIDN'T break through the spear. Rei had blocked off his attack again.

"Are you surprised, Bankotsu?" Rei asked but he didn't reply and they both struggled to over power one another. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you rather pathetic. Do you remember when we first met? And the scroll I was reading...which I obtained from that pathetic _war lord_?"

.: Flash Back :.

"What heck is up with the striped face crew?" Anika asked but Rei just shrugged and drank some more sake.

"Hey! Did you kill everyone here?" Renkotsu questioned, stepping forward to appear more threatening.

"I didn't. But she did." Anika pointed to Rei who was still drinking and began to **read a scroll**. "Why? You...live here or something?"

"No! We wanted to kill this village ourselves!" Jakotsu whined.

Anika sweatdropped. "Oh? Well...your too late..."

Bankotsu stepped forward. "We came a long way here. And we'll kill you instead. Two girls who slauthered this village has gotta be strong..."

.: End Flash Back :.

Rei smirked as she tried to over power Bankotsu but they were at equal. "Using one of it's black magic spells, I slapped it on this spear, so that YOU couldn't break it and end my life in one swing...THAT'S how I lasted up til now against your Banryuu."

"Just because your weapon is unbreakable...doesn't mean you've won!" Bankotsu finally over powered Rei, she barely dodged his blade, once again, they were at a stale-mate. (I think that's how you spell it. But you get the idea.)

"Bankotsu oo-aniki!" Jakotsu's voice called. He used his serpent sword and swung it at Rei, Jakotsu's sword was much moe troublesome, the threw her spear at his dancing blades and they became tangled with one another. She was defenseless now.

"I won't die now! But if my time has come, I'll take Bankotsu to hell with me!" Rei said stepping back until she came to the edge to a cliff, the bottem filled with rushing waters.

"Give up and die!" Bankotsu yelled and charged for a final attack.

_"Not yet!" _Rei thought and moved quickly to the side and pulled out a small mini katana hidden within the sleeve of her kimono, and thrusted it into Bankotsu's back. Bankotsu lost all thought and felt nothing but pain, not able to stop himself, both Rei and Bankotsu fell off the edge to the cliff and fell into deadly cold rushing waters.

"BANKOTSU OO-ANIKI!" Jakotsu cried along with the other Shichinintai as they watched him fall and vanish into the river.

End of Chapter 17.

Jakotsu: HOLY SHIT!

Anika: HO! HO! HO!

Kagome: I'm gonna get eaten! Help me, Inuyasha you baka!

Inuyasha: Oh, shit...

Bankotsu and Rei: Review! And look forward to the next chapter!

Anika: HO! HO! HO!

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter17 - Rematch and Flames of Love. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 26, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	18. Chapter 18 Love Me Not

_"Even if he loves another. I'll always want to be by his side forever."_

_-Kagome._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 18 - Love Me Not.

"BANKOTSU OO-ANIKI!" Jakotsu cried and watched as Bankotsu get washed away in the depths of the rapids of the river down below. Turning to his commrads and yelling: "If we hurry, we can do down river and catch up to him! Come on! Let's go!"

The rest of the Shichinintai looked at Jakotsu as if he was mentally retarded.

"Guys?" Jakotsu called again.

Renkotsu scratched his bald head and stepped forward and came to Jakotsu's side and guided him away from the edge of the cliff. "I'm sure oo-aniki is fine."

"But--"

"But nothing," Renkotsu cut in. "He's our leader and can take care of himself, plus...we can't leave his Banryuu here." Renkotsu stated, pointing at Bankotsu's halberd lying on top of the soil.

"We can come back for it later! It's not gonna go anywhere, Renkotsu-aniki!" Jakotsu argued back.

"True. But the solider's reinforcements might come, they'll be scouting the area and if they find Bankotsu oo-aniki's halberd, they'll most likely take it away, and the wereabouts of that area they come from would be known to us and it would be a pain in the ass to go and look for it." Renkotsu reasoned.

"I guess..." Jakotsu agreed in pouty tone. "Oh, and one question Renkotsu oo-aniki."

"What's that?"

"How...to be pick up Bankotsu oo-aniki's halberd? Bankotsu is the only one who can pick it up on his own." Jakotsu stated

"..." Renkotsu was silent.

"Didn't figure that out yet, huh?"

oo.

"Ow!" Kagome winced in pain as Anika tied her to the tree. "Can't you be a little more gentle?"

"Sorry. But you'll just have to play along in my little game." Anika said.

"Your game?" Kagome blinked. _What on earth was Anika talking about?_

"Well, haven't you figured out my plan yet?" Anika questioned, as she finished tying Kagome's ropes. "There. All done."

"Your...gonna eat me?"

"No! I don't eat HUMANS I eat other demons. Besides, I plan to help you of your problem." Anika chirped aloud.

"You mean...your gonna eat Inuyasha and Kouga?"

"NO!" Anika barked. "I eat demons that AREN'T human looking! And when I mean _problem_, I mean your love relationship!"

"Oh. B-but why?"

"Because it's annoying." Anika answered truthfully. "That Kouga guy ranting on and on about you two getting married and all. When CLEARLY your in love with the hanyou punk."

Kagome couldn't help but blush. She turned away slightly. "B-but...Inuyasha is in love with someone else."

Hearing this Anika came straight up to Kagome's face with wide eyes, obviously she was shocked. "What? There's MORE to this? I thought it was just you, the hanyou, and wolf guy! But...there's another girl...and Inuyasha loves her too?" Anika seemed very interested now. "Hmm...interesting, VERY intersting..."

Kagome nodded. "Well, yes, it is pretty much true. And you've already met her."

"I DID?"

"Kikyou. The miko from awhile back."

.: Flash Back:.

Standing over the hilltop stood a girl with long black hair and wore red priestess clothes. Bow and arrow in her hands.

"K-Kikyou..."Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome blinked. "It's Kikyou!"

Kikyou glared. "If you intend to hurt Inuyasha...then I will fire my arrows through your wreched heart!"

Anika just stood there and gave a weird look. "Geez...talk about the 'rip your heart out and step on it' speech..."

_"Hmmm...Kikyou...I think I've heard of her..."_ Rei thought.

"Rei? What now?" Anika asked.

Rei turned to the girl named Kikyou. "I wonder what would happen if I..." She swung her sword making white cresents fly at the dead priestess."...did this..." Rei finished.

Inuyasha jump and lifted Kikyou off the ground and jumped out of Yozansen's attack.

Kikyo opened her eyes. "I-Inuyasha..."

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said back.

Anika sweatdropped. "What's up with all that mushy stuff?"

Rei smirked. _"So that IS the miko that died 50 years ago...and the hanyou is still in love with her...this just might give us the edge! Well...I mean...a better advantage!" _

.: End Flash Back:.

"Oh. Her." Anika's memory properly functioning, finally. During that time only Rei figured out who she was and Inuyasha's other weakness.

Kagome wanting to change the subject. "Umm...Anika?"

"Yeah?" Anika asked in a bored expression or as if she was half asleep.

"Out of all the times to kidnap me...WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE WHEN I'M TAKING A BATH?" Kagome cried. Kagome was still in a white towel and wet.

"Well, I was on a hot lead...I couldn't of said, 'Before I take Kagome away, I'll let her get dressed', that would make me sound stupid, you know?"

"No..."

"FINE. I'll go get your clothes, before Inuyasha and Kouga get here." Anika clapped her hands together and touched the ground...then moved to another area and did the samething as before, repeating her steps, she kept on clapping her hands and touching the ground in a new area.

Kagome sweatdropped. It looked ridiculious. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up the playing field." Anika answered simply as she moved farther and farther from Kagome. Kagome, thought Anika was doing some kind of 'Good Luck Ritual Dance' or something.

"'k all done!" Anika announced and then disappeared; flames engulfing her, just as it did to Kagome before.

oo.

Inuyasha lay low on the ground; sniffing the ground in attempt to catch Kagome's or Anika's scent. "Shit. Where could she of gone?"

"Stupid inu shit...this wouldn't be happening to Kagome if it weren't for you..." Kouga mumbled under his breath. Unfortunaly Inuyasha heard.

"What'd you say, you prick? You wanna die today?" He barked out of frustration, anger, and worry all in one. Suddenly Inuyasha picked up Anika's scent...it's coming from, the hotspring!

oo.

Anika picked up whatever that wasn't familiar to her, picking up a large yellow bag, and stuffing in whatever was around it, clothes, a comb, a mirror, weird cups (ramen), bug spray, books, medical supplies, etc. All which are strange to Anika's eyes.

_"I hope I've got everything..."_ Anika looked up, reacting to familiar scents heading her way. A combination to hanyou, wolf, fox, cat, and mortals. _"So Inuyasha and friends are on to me. This should be a fun chase of Cat and Mouse."_ Anika slipped her arms through the straps to Kagome's yellow bag and lifted it onto her back, and began to run.

oo.

Anika's scent was becoming faint, she was running away! "Oh, no you don't, you bitch!" Inuyasha pulled out his Fang of Destruction and slashed his Kaze no Kizu, destroying the forest and it's trees.

"There she is!" Kouga pointed out, seeing her red clothes and Kagome's yellow bag on her back. "See you, inu shit!" Kouga out ran Inuyasha, leaving him behind in a heap of smoke and dust. Kouga's tornado moving farther and farther away.

Anika was awfully getting close to Kagome's location and so was Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. _"Show time."_

As Kouga slowly drew closer and closer to Anika's red figure, she suddenly disappear from his sight. _"What the? Where'd that little runt go?"_ Then Kagome's scent laid on Kouga' nose. _"Kagome is close by! And once I save her, I'll prove to inu shit and everyone else, that I'm the on meant to be with Kagome."_

Kouga stopped in his tracks and saw Kagome on the other side of the field from which Kouga stood, Inuyasha soon caught up, along with everyone else.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called.

"I'M OK, GUYS!" Kagome called back from the other side of the field.

"Geez, no need to yell so much. Your hurting my poor ears." Anika said from behind Kagome, making her yelp in surprise. "I got your clothes like you asked."

"Uhh...thanks?"

"Kagome! I'm coming!" Inuyasha declared and ran forward and--suddenlt blew up. His crispy figure flying back to where he began. "Wh-what was that?"

"An explosion." Anika stated. "Before I left, I planted explosion fire spells around the area. Only I know where they are placed."

_"THAT'S why Anika kept clapping her hands together and touching the ground in different areas! She was setting traps!" _Kagome thought.

Anika cut Kagome's ropes. "What are you--"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just want you to get dressed, and if you intend on running away on the spot, you'll end up stepping in on my traps and go..._BOOM!_" Anika said and handed Kagome her bag and clothes. "Be a good hostage and do as I say." Kagome nodded in confusion and went behind some trees and bushes to dress. Anika turned back to Inuyasha and gang. "Well, Inuyasha? What are gonna do now?" She asked in a mock tone.

"First off, I'm gonna...get past your lame traps and slice your head off!" Inuyasha roared and jumped and landed on ground...it didn't self-destruct. "Heh. Looks like lucks on my side." Inuyasha said in a cocky attitude and jumped onto other areas and he lucked out, and didn't step on any traps yet. The red hanyou came closer and closer to Anika, once he was in striking range, he thought he had won. "I got you!"

Anika smirked in amusement then raised her hand and snapped her fingers; causing an explosion around Inuyasha and making him land on a trap and exploding and...and he landed in another and flew back to where he started once again. "Shit!"

"Seems easy, but, I'm not gonna left you strike me down so fast." Anika laughed. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Your as stupid as you look!"

"Inuyasha..." Kouga growled at him.

"What do YOU want?" Inuyasha growled back.

"If we go at the same time, we might be able to take her out." Kouga suggesting they...work together? "You in?"

"Heh. Whatever wimpy wolf. I've got a plan too." Inuyasha lifted his sword high into the air and smashed it back down into the ground. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu collided and deactivated Anika's explosions. Her traps were now all gone.

_"Interesting...but the show is still on...and it's just getting better." _Anika smirked devilishly.

Kouga and Inuyasha dashed forward, and charged head on at Anika. "Die!"

"Fool...!" Anika pulled out two blue angelic like feathers and threw them at Inuyasha and Kouga, hitting them both. It do any damage and they both pulled the feathers out.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha hissed and tossed the feather to the side, Kouga doing the same. "If you think feathers will stop me...your obviously stupid today."

"You said that the feather was meant to kill you?" Anika asked.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Are you ok?" Kagome coming out from behind the tree, finally finished changing. "Hm? What wrong with you guys?"

Inuyasha and Kouga felt...very strange. Their vision blurring and the atmosphere felt thicker...

"Inuyasha? Kouga?" Kagome called again.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha called back, looking up at her. Suddenly Inuyasha was cupping Kagome's hands. "I...I love you."

_"Now the REAL game begins..."_ Anika smiled.

End of Chapter 18.

Anika: Ho! Ho! Ho! How did you like THAT?

Inuyasha: What did you do to us?

Anika: Heh heh...that's for me to know. And to find out in the next chapter!

Bankotsu: What happened to me? And the samurai?

Sango: You died!

Bankotsu:...

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter18 - Love Me Not. Complete!_

_Date posted: June 29, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	19. Chapter 19 Feather of Reflections

_"If it means, that the girl I care for will live longer...then it doesn't matter what happens to me!"_

_-Miroku._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 19 - Feather of Refelctions.

Somewhere down Itaku River...

Bankotsu's body rushed down it's icy waters, unable to comprehend any pain from it's raging water pressures and the wound in his side, due to the affect of his body going numb from the cold. He couldn't breath, he was numb all over, and it felt like someone had a a grasp around his beating heart and could crush it at any moment.

The world seemed to be spinning, and it wouldn't stop. Like if the planet fell into a cold-blue firery hell.

The Shichinintai leader felt his body suddenly become lighter, as if his body was flying through air, but the sound of rushing waters still whispered into his ear. He managed to open his eyes slightly, but enough to see what was happening around him...he really was flying through air, but downwards.

He was thrown off a waterfall, and was plummeting down fast.

_"Can't...move...!"_

Here, he could do nothing but wait, 'til darkness and cold consumed him.

oo.

Kagome's face burned with intense heat, she was blushing a crimson color. "W-w-what d-did you s-say, I-Inuyasha?" Kagome shuttered as Inuyasha held her hands tight with his own.

"It's all true Kagome. Your mine and mine alone." Inuyasha cooed to her softly. Inuyasha was not acting like himself at all! Kagome turned to Anika who was sitting on a large stone watching in complete amusment.

"W-what did you do to Inuyasha? Anika! What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked in concern and worry, but Anika only burst into laughter. "Anika!" Kagome called again and pulled away from the love-sick Inuyasha and walked up to the female dog demon and placed her hands on her hips. "What. Did. You. DO?"

"Halarious! Simply halarious!" Anika laughed.

"ANIKA!" Kagome cried.

Anika stopped her joking and answered Kagome. "The feather I hit him with, the Feather of Reflections...Rei obtained them from the wings of a demon of Love. She didn't need them, and gave them to me, and now...I'm putting them into good use!" Anika chuckled. "The effect? It REVERSES the feelings they have towards people...normally Inuyasha is stuck up and stubborn, and NEVER confessing anything...espesially his own feelings, but do it my feathers, he is showing the opposite. Basically...his personality has been reversed, like his other personality from a mirror took over." Anika burst into laughter again.

Miroku was amazed. "That's incredible. W-where...did, Rei-san FIND these? Where is this demon of Love located?" He asked, interested. "I really wanna know...uhh...more about this demon.

Sango huffed. "Don't answer him. He'll probably use the feathers it for his own perverted reasons."The Feather of Reflections shouldn't fall into the hands of this monk!"

"So, if Inuyasha has a reverse...personality, then..." Shippo walked over to the red hanyou and looked up. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down on Shippo, with a big dreamy smile on his face. "Oh, Shippo...my dear fox friend. How can I help you?"

"Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Monster!" Shippo screamed and ran to Sango's arms. "Hide me. He's scary..." It appears Inuyasha has an opposite attitude towards everyone!

"Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku called.

"Yes, my friends?" Inuyasha tunred around towards the monk and demon slayer. _Did he jusy say...'My friends?'_

"..." They didn't know WHAT to say.

Kagome looked depressed then she gasped. "Kouga-kun...he also..." Kagome turned and saw Kouga sitting by himself else where, the 9th grader came over to Kouga and lightly tapped on his shoulder. "Kouga-kun?"

"What?" He barked, standing up to Kagome. "What do you want?" Kouga was no longer lovey-dovey over Kagome like usual. He was mean and kinda cold towards her like Inuyasha was before.

The Inuyasha stood up and confronted Kouga, putting Kagome behind him protectivly. Kagome began to think. _"If Inuyasha and Kouga fought...with the affect, that would mean!"_

Kouga smiled. "Inuyasha! My best pal!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Kouga! MY best pal!" They both laughed.

Kagome and the others sweatdropped while Anika laughed in the background. _"I knew it. In stead of crazy enemeies...they have become best friends. This could be REALLY bad."_

Miroku walked up to Anika. "How long does the effect last?"

"It can last forever." Anika answered. Kagome's eyes widened and stomped over to Anika; grabbing her fuzzy dog ears and pulling her over, to yell in her ear.

"How do we turn them back?" Kagome shouted into her ear, making her yelp. Her ears were sensitive. "There better be a way Anika! Or I'm gonna buy a dog whistle and torture you with it!" This _Dog Whistle _didn't mean anything to Anika, she doesn't know what it is. But it was obvious Kagome was serious.

"We have to find, the Blue Star Fruit of Heaven and the Red Star Fruit of Hell." Anika cried as Kagome yanked on her ear. "Ow!"

"Where. Do. We. Find. It." Kagome asked, yanking on her ear some more.

"God have mercy!" Anika cried and whimpered.

"WHERE?" Kagome shouted.

_"I've never seen Kagome so angery before."_ Which is probably what the others are thinking, as they watch Kagome rip Anika's ear off and scream.

"Kagome, your being too harsh. I mean look at the poor thing." Inuyasha said, feeling sorry for Anika.

"Shut up, you, weirdo!" Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and pulled on Anika's ear again while pinching it. "Tell me, Anika!"

"O-ow!" The dog demon cried again. "I-it's found so-somewhere in the a-area of Itaku River! Owie!"

"Well, then let's GO!"

oo.

"Alright men!" Jakotsu shouted. "On the count of three! One...two...THREE!" The Shichinintai began their difficult task, meaning; Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu tried their hand at lifting Bankotsu's Banryuu onto Ginkotsu so they can move on and find their lost leader.

"Try harder you idiots!" Renkotsu yelled.

"We're TRYING dumb shit!" Suikotsu cursed at Renkotsu. "Shut up!" But, having Banryuu too heavy, they dropped it on the ground...again for the 13th time. "Shit!"

"Alright men!" Jakotsu shouted again. "On the count of three! One...two...THREE!" The Shichinintai began their difficult task...again. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu struggled greatly into lifting Bankotsu's Banryuu onto Ginkotsu so they can move on and find their lost leader, but so far, they weren't doing such a great job.

"Try harder you morons!" Renkotsu yelled again.

"We're TRYING stupid ass!" Suikotsu cursed at Renkotsu. "Shut your stupid face!" But, having Banryuu too heavy, they dropped it on the ground...again for the 14th time. "Fuck!"

"Alright men!" Jakotsu shouted again. "On the count of three! One...two...THREE!" The Shichinintai began--and you get the idea what happens next. This would take a long time indeed.

oo.

_"So...cold..."_ Rei mind comprehended into her brain, she no longer felt herself get pounded by raging cold waves, but was left in an unknown place, where she was alone and cold. _"M-move..."_ She commanded her body, but she couldn't feel her body, as if she was left with only a frozen head. _"Get...up..."_ Her lifeless body slowly got up, Rei was washed up on shore, after falling off a enormous waterfall. Struggling she managed to get to her feet, wrapping her arms around her body for some warmth. _"I'm...still alive?"_

Slowly wobbling around the edges of the lake, a dark figure caught her eye. Whatever it was was floating in the water, she sqwinted her magenta eye alittle, trying to make-out the floating figure, the moment she figured out what it was, memories of her duel came back into her mind. That _thing_ was her hated enemy, laying face-down into the cold water, weather he was alive or not was still unknown to her, and the water around him was a redish-pink color. Blood.

_"B...Bankotsu...!"_ What was she gonna do?

End of Chapter 19.

Bankotsu:...

Rei:...

Anika: Rei! Help me! Kagome is killing me!

Kagome: Muhahahaha! Kill! KILL!

Inuyasha: Me like flowers.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter19 - Feather of Reflections. Complete!_

_Date posted: July 11, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	20. Chapter 20 The Feelings I Had For You

_"What's so funny? Every time one of us dies, you take the shikon shard...You where just using us!"_

_-Renkotsu._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 20 - The Feelings I Had For You.

Slowly wobbling around the edges of the lake, a dark figure caught Rei's eyes. Whatever it was, was floating in the water, she sqwinted her magenta eye alittle, trying to make-out the floating figure, the moment she figured out what it was, memories of her duel came back into her mind. That _thing_ was her hated enemy, laying face-down into the cold water, weather he was alive or not was still unknown to her, and the water around him was a redish-pink color. Blood.

_"B...Bankotsu...!"_ Her eyes widened in distaste. Bankotsu's body lay face-down in the water and Rei winced in disgust. _"That bastard better be dead!" _Was probably her thoughts. But...she couldn't help but feel this strange feeling of guilt and pity in her. _"Why?"_ She thought, why would she feel sorry for a runt like him? _"Why? Why? WHY?"_

But it just hurt her to see him like that; helpless and unable to comprehend what could happen to him, but she didn't know why. _"What should I do?"_

oo.

"Ow!" Anika whined. "Stop pushing me around Kagome! I said 'I was sorry', ok?" Anika sweatdropped when turning to look at Kagome, but she just glared back.

_Scary..._

"If Inuyasha and Kouga don't get turned back to normal...I'll never forgive you...!" Kagome stated.

Anika sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I already TOLD you that there's a cure...so quit bitting at my ass, ok?"

"I have to 'keep bitting at your ass' to prevent you from forgetting or running away!" Kagome yelled. Kagome yelled at Anika as she would to Inuyasha. Anika was like the female version of Inuyasha!

"Ha! Me? Run away? Very funny, mortal!" Anika spat out. "Like a powerful demon, like myself, would never run from HUMANS!"

Kagome just reacted funny to this. "SIT!"

Anika...she sat down like a obedient dog. She made a funny face right after she sat down. "Wait a minute..."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Wow. Your really are a dog, it's surprising how obedient you are..."

The red fire dog demon stood up again. "S-shut up! Y-you cast some weird spell on me! Y-you crazy miko! No-- you not a miko...y-your a WITCH!" Anika shuttered pointing a finger at Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara on the other hand just watched from a distance. "...?"

"K-Kagome..." A voice called from behind. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha on the ground. He was walking behind Kagome and the others until she told Anika to 'sit'.

"Oh! Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Kagome ran over and helped Inuyasha get on his feet.

Inuyasha went all...sparkly eyed and cupped kagome's hands with his. "It's ok Kagome. I doesn't change the feelings I have towards you..."

"U-umm..." Kagome sweatdropped. "S-sure..."

Suddenly a giant spider demon came out of nowhere! **"I scenes the power of the shikon jewel!" **It hissed.** "Give it to me...along with your lives!"** It's mouth opened up and shot out a thick web, everyone jumped away and the spider's attack missed and hit some trees and bushes, but the web that had touched the living plants...soon rotted and died from contact with the web.

"Watch out!" Sango yelled. "It's Poison Touch!" Obviously this means the web that touches you, will either kill you or seriously poison you...then you will die.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Anika yelled. "Come help me fight this thing!"

But due to the affects of the Feather of Reflections, Inuyasha and Kouga were whimpering and cowering and fear together. "D-don't kill it!" Inuyasha cried. "It's a living creature! It doesn't deserve to die!"

_Oh, my god._

"Shit!" Anika hissed. "Useless!" She was starting to regret. She jumped up and sent a powerful kick in the head and the spider went flying back. "You want some? Come and get some!" Anika smirked and cracked her knuckles.

It roared and shot out some more poison web, Anika stood her ground and sliced up the web with her nails. "Your weak demon powers won't affect me!" Anika then consentrated and red fire aura glowed around her. **"Spirit of fire...come to my aid and give me power..."**

The spider tried to physically attack Anika, Sango stepped in and threw her massive boomerang. "HIRAKOTSU!" Her weapon easily chopped though four of it's right legs.

**"...And turn my enemies into ashes with your fiery rage...!"** Anika opened her eyes after she finished chanting. **"...Flare!"** From under the spider a strange seal was created and a massive explosion fired off and blowed off the rest of the spider's legs along with half of it's body.

**"Aghhh! I...won't forget this!" **The spider screeched and disappeared. It fleed from battle.

Anika smirked. "Ha! Pathetic fool...! And Sango, thanks for the back up."

"I'm glad your on our side." She smiled back.

Then suddenly Anika got angry and turned to Inuyasha and Kouga. "You idiots! Now you really ARE making me regret using those feathers! DUMBASSES! YOU TURNED PATHETIC AND ARE A BUNCH OF LITTLE SISSYS! NOW I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF YOU WEAK FU--"

oo.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Shichinintai.

"Heave-HO bitches!" Jakotsu yelled in their last attempt on Bankotsu's beloved Banryuu. And...success! They FINALLY got Banryuu aboard Ginkotsu's large metal body. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu plumet to the ground and let out gasps and wheezes. "Finally...done!" Jakotsu coughed out.

"Now...to...find...Bankotsu." Renkotsu choked out in between breathes.

The Shichinintai- or what was left of them, all aboarded on Ginkotsu's body and they drove off, heading down river...

oo.

Rei placed her hand over her heart, it was pumping in and out of her chest. _"What...should I do?"_ Suddenly the faces of Karen and her little brother: Yusuke appeared within her memories...what _would _they want?

Suddenly Rei found herself diving into the water and swimming after Bankotsu. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his waist and swam back to shore. The water level slowly lowered until she was able to touch the ground, the closer she got to land, the harder it was to carry Bankotsu. _"He's heavy!"_ She thought as she embraced him from behind and she stepped back and dragged Bankotsu to land.

After she got a fair distance from the water, she fell down to her knees and lightly gasped for some air. When she realized it, Bankotsu's head was laying on her lap. She blushed. _"What is...this warm feeling?"_ But she decided to ignore this feeling and gently took Bankotsu's head off her lap, she need to see if he was breathing...

She went over and checked...he wasn't.

Rei placed her hands over his chest and compressed some presure and pushed down several times, and tilted his head back and breathed air into his mouth, and she reapeated. Soon, Bankotsu coughed out water and was breathing again.

"..." Did Rei just...save her enemy? She got up and went looking for some wood to burn for fire...nightfall was coming. She went around the area and found some wood on the ground, as she was picking the wood up in silence, and then it just hit her! She dropped all the wood she had collected and her face turned a crimson red and her eyes were wide with shock.

_"I-I just...gave CPR to Bankotsu...!" _Rei thought. _"I-I just...gave him my first kiss...!"_ Rei felt herself go dizzy, she felt like fainting. _"I-I can't believe I was SO stupid and careless! I should of just...just...pucnhed him in the stomach and he would cough out the water in his lungs...but no! I had to--NO! It's doesn't count! It doesn't count!"_

Rei stopped wobling around and collected all the pieces of wood again and headed back to Bankotsu's location it was getting late, as she walked she placed the tips of her fingers on her lips. She couldn't stop herself from blushing. This...was the feeling she was feeling earlier...she wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't go away...

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she already made it back to Bankotsu's location. She couldn't bring herself to look at him for some reason. Instead she turned away and placed some wood and some dry grass together. Searching though the sleeve pockets in her kimono she pulled out a charm with red writing upon it. _"I'm glad it didn't get washed up from the water..."_ She slapped the charm on her wrist and then...she snapped her fingers and small sparks were made from the friction of her fingers and the the sparks caught on the grass and a fire started.

The charm she used had a magic seal on it, a small gift some Anika, it isn't as powerful as Anika's real fire snapping attacks but it was enough for Rei to use to make fires easier.

Rei got up and went over to Bankotsu's unconsious body and pulled him over, getting him closer to the fire, they were soaked up with water...and need the warmth, Rei...gently placed Bankotsu's head on her lap...getting a closer look at his face she realized:_ "He's...just a kid...! He looks no older then 18...two years older then me..."_ Rei looked at him alittle closer and began tracing her fingers around his face. Her fingers sweeped over his chin and then slowly cross his lips...

That warm feeling was coming back...

She touched the purple cross on his forhead and wondered, where and how did he get this, it seemed like a scar or something...

Rei looked at Bankotsu's long hair, she picked up the end of his hair and played with it: twirling it around with her fingers. _"Look at those split ends...!"_ Focusing on Bankotsu's split ends and had paid no attention to Bankotsu.

oo.

_"So...warm..." _Bankotsu thought feeling the warmth of fire and...something else. _"Someone saved...me?" _The leader of the Shichinintai slowly opened his midnight blue eyes, to look up at someone he didn't expect. "...!"

End of Chapter 20.

Aiyanami(Author): After my break, it's time to start working on my fic. again.

Anika: Kill the spider!

Kagome: We gotta get the Star Fruit of Heaven and Hell!

Sango: HIRAKOTSU!

Inuyasha: I wanna learn the language of flowers!

Kouga: Review. Or Aiyanami won't update.

Miroku: I just wanna go home and eat chips...

**Translation:**

Inuyasha - Dog Demon.

Jaken - Wicked.

Kouga - Steal Fang.

Miroku - The buddhist Messiah.

Myouga - Divine Protection.

Naraku - Hell.

Kikyou - Chinese Bellflower.

Onigumo - Spider.

Kaede - Maple Tree.

Rin - "Bringer Of Light."

Sango - Coral.

Sesshoumaru - Destruction of Life.

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of four souls.

Shippo - Animal Tail or seven jewels.

Tenseiga - Heaven Life Fang.

Tetsusaiga - Iron Breaking Fang.

Kirara - Mica.

Kohaku - Amber.

Ayame- Iris.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 20 - The Feelings I Had For You. Complete!_

_Date posted: August 01, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	21. Chapter 21 Web of Life and Death

_"I finally remember: I died once before."_

_-Suikotsu._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 21 - Web of Life and Death.

_"So...warm..." _Bankotsu thought feeling the warmth of fire and...something else. _"Someone saved...me? But who?" _The leader of the Shichinintai slowly opened his midnight blue eyes, to look up at someone he didn't expect. Suddenly Bankotsu had this burning rage and a pain at his side. _"It's...that bitch!--"_ He noticed the girl above him turned her face towards him, and he quickly shut is eyes again, to still appear unconsious to her...

oo.

Rei looked down at Bankotsu again and gently brushed some hair from his face. She noticed a red spot at his side. He was bleeding. _"Oh, yeah. **I **was the one who did that..."_

.: Flash Back :.

"Give up and die!" Bankotsu yelled and charged for a final attack.

_"Not yet!" _Rei thought and moved quickly to the side and pulled out a small mini katana hidden within the sleeve of her kimono, and thrusted it into Bankotsu's back. Bankotsu lost all thought and felt nothing but pain, not able to stop himself, both Rei and Bankotsu fell off the edge to the cliff and fell into deadly cold rushing waters.

.: End Flash Back :.

_"I mind as well put these 'miko powers' to good use..." _Having some miko powers really was useful, able to heal her wounds quickly and still fight. But right now, fighting doesn't mean anything to her, but...fighting was all her life, it was the thrill that drove her.

She shook her head, as if to clear something out, and then she stretched out her hand over Bankotsu's wound. She chanted in her mind: **_"Holy light...--!"_**

_"NOW!" _

Bankotsu's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Rei's arm and flipped her over on her back and he jumped on top of her, with his hand grasped around her neck. Bankotsu smirked. "You let your guard down...I'm very disappointed in you, samurai-san." Bankotsu said in a mock tone.

Rei grasped Bankotsu's wrist and gagged for some air. And then she forced on a smile. "Is...this what...I get for saving you? Hmph...shitty..."

"Is that sarcasism I here?" Bankotsu tightened his grip around Rei's throat. "That isn't a behavior a young lady should be using...and I never asked you to save me in the first place!"

It was some pretty harsh words she was listening to. "..." But the warm feeling was gone and the thrill to fight again was now back. Rei lifted her leg up and sent it right into Bankotsu's side: hitting his wound. He screamed in pain and moved himself from Rei, both quickly getting up and getting into a fighting stance.

Bankotsu smirked, hiding the pain. "Did you finally gather the courage to KILL me? Or do you plan on chasing after me forever?"

For Rei, it was hard to listen to him mock her, it hurt for some reason. _"Why does my chest hurt? It feels like it's...being crushed."_ Rei seemed...lost in her own thoughts.

_"She's distracted." _Bankotsu thought and suddenly charged at her. Before Rei realized what was going on, Bankotsu had gotten too close. _Shit! _Bankotsu tackled her and Rei went flying back and smashed into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as Bankotsu continued his assult and had thrown a punch at her, Rei quickly moved her head from Bankotsu's fists, and his punch caused a hole in the old tree, oventually making it break and fall over...

Rei stumbled back and landed on the ground and crawled into the bushes somewhere to catch her breath. "...!" She was hiding. _"Why am I running? And hiding like a coward?"_

Bankotsu looked over his surroundings and knew she was near by. "Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid? Afraid that I'll kill you?" Bankotsu called out, knowing she'd hear his mocking calls.

"Heh! Me? Afraid of some low life like you? Don't make me laugh!" Rei called back looking at Bankotsu from her hiden spot, his back was facing her.

"Then come out and fight me...!"

"As you wish!" Rei jumped from her hiding place and kicked Bankotsu in the back, making him tumble forward and almost losing his balance. **"You who cross sky and Earth..." **Rei started chanting and a blue aura glowed around her, water and wind gathering in her hands...visable to the eye. **"...raging waters, gather in my hands and give me power!"**

"Shit!" Bankotsu hissed and ran from Rei, gaining some distance and cover from the trees and bushes.

**"Demona Crystal!" **Rei shot a beam of blue and white, the spell causing her surroundings to turn into ice, and any living creature would freeze and break into peices. But lucky for Bankotsu, he managed to get around her attack.

"Impressive. But since when did you go from samurai to a black mage?" Bankotsu smirked coming from his hiding spot.

Rei shurgged with a smile. "I never was too intersted in using my magic, I've always known how to use them though, but cutting my opponent to peices was much more fun. I guess you can say...this is my reinforcements..."

Bankotsu glared, he was about to say more, but a errie dark voice interupted.

**"Mortals...blood...feast...flesh..."** It's voice hissed.

"What the hell?" Rei and Bankotsu ignored each other and search for the source of the voice.

**"I scense...a Shikon shard. Give it to me!" **It screeched and suddenly the field of ice turned into the forest filled with thick webs and dead corpses of demons and humans.

_"A spider's trap?"_ Rei thought in panic. _"And we walked right into it!"_ There was no way out, except for one, but it was being blocked by a giant spider demon, it was the demon that encounter Inuyasha and the others and fleed after Anika's attack, it's body has already regenerated and it's legs had grew back, now...it was hungry. This was the spider's home area.

"Get out of my way, you fat demon!" Bankotsu yelled and ran for the exit, but the spider shot some of it's acid web, making Bankotsu jump away, getting off track.

**"There's no escape!"** It hissed.

Rei glared at the spider. "If you won't move...then you'll die here and now...!"

The spider turned it's attention to Rei, it seemed amused. **"You. I sense a powerful aura within you...one of great power...and once I...eat you, my power shall grow!"** It raised it's head high and instead of shooting out an Poisonous Acid web, it shot out a dark purple of mist at Rei. She reactd quickly and covered her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. Suddenly, Rei's version turned red. _What? _The spider laughed. **"That won't work...my poison slips through the skin and eyes as well...!"**

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _"Like Mukotsu's poisons...!"_

Rei felt herself become weak and unable to stand on her feet, the spider demon shot out thin ropes of web at Rei, the web sticking onto her body, and the spider pulled her in. _"I...can't...move! A can...barely...talk..."_ Rei thought, trying to let her voice out and move her body, it was useless.

**"There's not point in resisting my dear...it'll all be over soon..." **The demon cackled as it pulled Rei closer in, ready to devour her.And all she could do is watch as she was pulled in, like a fish caught in a net. Helpless and trapped. She was now in the spider's reaching range, it extended it's legs out and held Rei in it's long hairy legs and pulled her in even closer. **"You smell delicous, my dear. I can't wait to have dinner with you..."** It laughed some more.

Suddenly Bankotsu's voice could be heard but he was no where to be seen. "Hey! Ugly! Letting your eight nasty eyes lay off of me, was a grave mistake!"

**"Where did he--" **The sounds of something cracking and breaking could be heard. A tall tree broke and fell over, landing on top of the spider's body. **"No!"** The weight of the tree was sqwishing the demons body. Bankotsu ran over to another tree, and punched it with all his might, powerful as he was, he broke the tree and it also landed on the spider, crushing it's head.

Bankotsu ran over to Rei and scooped her up into his arms and ran from sight, but the spider's legs popping out, it gave a strange twitching reaction, and slashed it's claws across Bankotsu's left shoulder and arm, getting hit from behind. He grunted in pain but told his legs to keep runnning.

oo.

The shichinintai rode on Ginkotsu and the human tank came to a stop. "What's wrong Ginkotsu?" Renkotsu asked. Renkotsu looked ahead and the river only led to a waterfall. "Shit..."

Jakotsu yawned. "No, choice. We'll have to go around..."

Ginkotsu turned his massive body around and went looking for another path, driving away from the river. Still in search for Bankotsu.

oo.

Bankotsu ran til he couldn't run any farther, the wound on his arm was slowing him down, he stopped and placed Rei agaisnt a tree. He breathed in and out with sharp breaths each time. _"Shit..."_ Bankotsu used his right hand and reached over to touch his wound, assmuing that the spiders claws had poison on the end of it, it might explain why he felt so weak. He was poisoned _"If only I had my Banryuu here..."_

He then turned his attention to Rei, and shook her rather hard. "Hey! Wake up, wench!"

She slowly awoken, and opened her eyes. She wasn't feeling as weak as before, the poison must of only had a paralyzing effect. She got up and looked around. "Where...?"

"Away from that dumbass spider!" He answered quickly. Holding onto his wound, trying to stop the bleeing. "I need a cure..." He mumbled.

Rei knowing she was also poisoned, she needed an antidote as well. "We can find one near by..."

"Take me there...!" Bankotsu demanded.

Rei got up on her feet. "It'll take one day to get there on foot."

One day? Bankotsu wondered if he even had that much time, before the poison spreads completely. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" Bankotsu noticed Rei's eyes had completely gone blank and she was shaking slightly. Somethings the matter. "What's your problem now?"

She hesitated from a second, she didn't know how to say this but..."I'm...I'm blind...!"

End of Chapter 21.

Aiyanami: Yay! Chapter 21 is finally finished. Sorry I took so long. And thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy hearing how much you guys love my fic. Sorry if this chapter is too short. I'll try my best next time.

Anika: Please review! And look forward to the next chapter of The Darkness Within Our Hearts!

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 21 - Web of Life and Death. Complete!_

_Date posted: August 13, 2005_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	22. Chapter 22 Be My Eyes Use My Life

_"If I didn't save him I would have regretted it even more."_

_- Sango_

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 22 - Be My Eyes. Use My Life.

Bankotsu wondered if he even had that much time, before the poison spreads completely. He looked over to the raven haired samurai and grunted at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" For a moment it was silent between the two and Bankotsu noticed Rei's eyes had completely gone blank, her eyes seemed so dull and drained of life and colour. Rei was shaking slightly as she brought her small hands to her face. Something was suspisiously strange in her behavior. "What's your problem now?"

Upon hearing his question, she hesitated for a second and stared lifelessly ahead...she didn't know how to say this. Lowering her head, staring down shamlessly she parted her rose lips and told him truth. "I'm...I'm blind...!"

It only took a moment for Bankotsu to comprehend what was the current situation, he took a step back and stared at her with wide eyes. "Blind? What do you mean blind!"

"What do think it means? I can't see!" She screamed, almost panicing from her suddenly blindness. It was all too strange, she could clearly could see before the light died before her and left her in total darkness. "It...it must be a side affect from the spider's poison. It's probably temporary blindness until I can find an antidote within the next few--"

Bankotsu's masculine voice quickly cut in. "Antidote? And where could that antidote be?" He asked in a demanding voice, for he too needed the anitdote before he could die from the poison from his wounded left arm. "Tell me or I'll--"

"Or you'll what?" Rei cut in just as he did before. "Would you kill me? And lose your chances of finding a cure? I don't think your THAT stupid, Bankotsu." What she said was true, Bankotsu almost puckered his lips out in stubborn-ness but gave up and cocked his head to the side, remaining silent to her. "We need...to find the Star Fruit of Heaven and Hell located around here. It's..." Rei whinced alittle, feeling a strange sensation surging through her body. "It's located in a cave somewhere...you'll find out we're there when...the scent in the air...becomes sweet..."

"..." Bankotsu remained silent and stared at Rei, quietly thinking to himself. _"So...that's all there is to it, huh? Heh, I can just kill this wench and be on my way! After I get my hands on that fruit, I'll recover and kill Inuyasha!" _

Thinking he got everything figured out, Bankotsu suddenly whinced and grunted in pain. Placing his right hand over his wounded arm and back the pain was becoming immeasureable from the poison. Plus the wound on his side from Rei earlier just added to everything that hurt. "Agh!" He grunted and fell to his knees, Rei could hear him but wasn't sure if he was alright, feeling concerned Rei couldn't help but wonder.

"Oy! Your not dying on me are you?" She asked trying to sound like she didn't care for him. "Hey--" Bankotsu fell back and absent-mindedly reached out and grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled, sending her forward and fall ontop of his chest. She could feel his hard body under her and couldn't help but blush. "W-wait a minute! What are you--"

"The poison!" He whispered in pain. "It's..."

He really was dying! And to think his poison spread faster then hers. "Just hold on...I'll...purifiy the poison...!"

Bankost whinced again and nodded, not that she could see what she was gonna deal with. She wouldn't really know where to heal. With that, Bankotsu sat up, sitting Rei up as well with him and opened his yukata revealing his bare tanned chest he pulled the cloth off his shoulders but still kept it on all the same, enough to reveal the wound on his back, arm, and side. He then grabbed both of Rei's arms and hauled her forward again, placing her hands on his strong arm and hard back; where most of the poison was delt.

"Here! Now...heal it..!" He whimpered slightly from human contact to the wounds, the wound felt like it was on fire or being slowly pulled open with thorny sticks.

Rei nodded and sat up on her knees. She re-adjusted her arms into a more comfortable healing position; having her right hand over his wounded left arm and her other arm loop around him to reach his back. Closing her dull magenta eyes, Rei concentrated her powers and her hands began to glow with a faint colour of pink. That energy was poured over Bankotsu's wounds as they began to slowly heal and close.

As Rei had embraced his wounds, Bankotsu slowly opened his eyes. _"What is this...feeling?"_ He thought to himself. _"It's like she's pouring new life into me...I'm feeling better by the second!"_ He looked up to see the raven haired mistress deep in concentration, and in a way...she was half hugging him. Not, that he cared very much how close this girl was. And it's not that he thought she was ugly or anything she was rather beautiful, but she wasn't exactly feminine either...her attitude didn't match the way she looked. She acted more like a boy then anything else! Now that Bankotsu thought of it...he never exactly got a good look at her, they were always fighting each other so he never noticed. _"She's..."_

Time felt like it stopped for a moment before the pink light died out and Rei collasped from exhaustion. She unwrapped her arms from around him and fell on her knees and gasped for air. Bankotsu blinked and looked at his body, all his wounds have healed, he felt great and light as a feather! Bankotsu stood up and examined his body one last time before wrapping it up in his yukata once again. _"Amazing...I had no idea she had this kind of power..."_ Rei, oh yes! He looked at the kneeling girl...she did just willingly saved his life...even if they were enemies. Bankostu regained his focus and turned away from her and he fixed his yukata, trying to give off the cool guy act.

"Hmph, well, I appreciate the help...even though I didn't need it." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, she still looked exhausted from the healing, he figured it took alot of her energy. "But I won't say thank you...!" Boy, he was stubborn. "it was your own choice to help me..."

Don't need my help, my ass! Bankotsu was dying! But Rei decided not to argue on this one...it was too stupid. "Your...welcome..." She said dully before closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths. "But...I couldn't get rid of all the poison in your body, so some remain." She spoke softly. "...!" She then heard Bankotsu approach her, making her re-open her eyes, not that she could see what he was gonna do.

Suddenly, Rei felt his arms swoop around her back and the other under her legs and lift her into the air. She couldn't help but yelp as he carried her in his arms. "W-what are you doing!"

"Geez, you certainly don't weigh very much..." Bankotsu stated, carrying around Banryuu was easy but holding this girl...it's like she's not even there!

"Don't ignore the question!" She blushed.

Bankotsu thought for a second why, but then turned and answered in a agressive tone, trying to be the more dominate one of the two. "Stupid, you looked tired. And it'll be fasted if I carry your fat ass around instead of having a blind girl tag around behind me! I'm re-paying a debt, okay!"

"..." Rei reminded silent, she wasn't sure what to say to that, except the fat ass part. But the crimson upon her cheeks only darkened.

"Awww, are you blushing, little samurai girl?" Bankotsu asked in a mock tone as he began walking, in search for a cave with Star Fruits...

"S-shut up! I-I am not!" She staggered. "I-I don't know what your talking about!"

Bankotsu only laughed at her. "Just keep quiet, dumb girl..."

"No! Help!" Rei cried out, making it sound like Bankotsu was kidnapping her or some kind of pervert.

"Just shut up and be a good girl..." He sighed.

oo.

With Inuyasha and the gang on the other hand...Oh, yes! The author remembers now! Anika had become enraged from Inuyasha's and Kouga's reversed personality, it has become strange to her and pisses her off how pathetic these two beings have become!

"You pathetic pansy! You moronic flower-loving idiot!" Anika yelled, bringing an firey rage upon the whimpering Inuyasha and Kouga.

Inuyasha held his hand out, as if to stop Anika from harming them. He cried. "No! An-chan! Please don't hurt us! We're innocent!"

"Who's innocent!" She roared. "And who the hell are you calling 'An-chan', huh? Call me Anika-sama!"

"A-Anika-sama..." They both whimpered at her feet.

Kagome stood there and watched. She too realized how pathetic Inuyasha has become...it just wasn't right seeing him like this. "I...feel kinda sorry for them...Inuyasha and Kouga-kun..."

"Kagome-chan." Sango came up from behind and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder; comforting her. "Don't worry...in due time we'll find that Star Fruit of Heaven and Hell and Inuyasha and Kouga will be back to normal."

"But..." Kagome paused. "What if he doesn't change back, and he's always nice to me forever!"

"Do have have doubt in your heart?"

Anika couldn't help but over hear everything. She stopped yelling at Inuyasha and Kouga...and came face-to-face with Kagome. Eyeing her dangerously with her firey orbs. Kagome was suprised with the sudden action, but the dog demon kept on staring deep into her eyes.

A small nervous small curled on Kagome's lips. "W-what is it?"

"You...don't believe me?"

"Eh?" Obviously, Kagome was slightly puzzled.

Anika grabbed the school girl's shoulders and shook her hard. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M A LAIR, HUH? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS BEING COMPLETELY HONEST AND--" She fire demon stopped her senseless shaking, Kagome developing a slight headache. Kagome rubbed her head then looked at Anika who was looking off in another direction.

The others noticed too. And looked off into Anika's direction.

Miroku stepped forward. "Anika...what is it?"

She sniffed the air, a scent catch onto her nose and soon after..everyone could smell it. "This smell...it's..." Kirara and Shippo wiffed the air and the little fox demon placed a finger on his chin.

"It...smells sweet." Shippo stated. "What is it?"

Anika smirked and looked at Inuyasha and Kouga then back at the direction she was staring off to before. "The Star Fruit of Heaven and Hell are near..."

End of Chapter 22.

Aiyanami: A thousand apologizes! That I haven't updated since summer 2005, now it's Spring 2006 and then I remembered my fanfics that were left hanging. I'm so sorry. But I hope some of you are looking forward to my return and more chapters to come.

Anika: That's right! How dare you leave us like that! You should feel ashamed!

Aiyanami:

**Translation:**

Bankotsu - Brute courage, recklessness, thousands of lives.

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 22 - Be My Eyes. Use My Life. Complete!_

_Date posted: March 31, 2006_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


	23. Chapter 23 Poison's Rush

_"As long as he has a hold of my heart, I can never be free..."_

_-Kagura._

The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 23 - Poison's Rush.

"Bankotsu Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu shouted, hoping that his leader would catch his voice with his ears. "Oy! Aniki!" The feminine male shouted, cupping his hands around his red lips, attempting to make his voice louder. After countless cries, Jakotsu flopped down; sitting down with a sigh on Ginkotsu as they aimlessly rode down the dirt rode. "We'll never find him at this rate..."

"I'm sure Oo-aniki is fine..." Renkotsu spoke, sounding sure.

"But, he might be with that insane samurai woman. And you saw what happened before they fell into the river..." Jakotsu stated, cocking his head to the side; resting his cheek in the palm of his left hand. "That dirty girl managed to lay a hit on Oo-aniki before they went over board. And she's a troublesome thing, she almost had us back at Bamboo Forest too." Recalling how her army ambushed them with bamboo spears.

"A troublesome and annoying enemy..." Renkotsu stroked his chin with his hand. "But Oo-aniki can deal with her alone. She's probably already dead for all we care." He chuckled abit.

"Enough of that woman." Suikotsu grunted as he sat there silently listening to the conversation to the point he could no longer stay silent. He folded his arms over his chest and snorted. "We have other troublesome matters..."

"Oh?" Jakotsu and Renkotsu stared at Suikotsu. "And...what would that be, Suikotsu?"

"Aniki's Banryuu...is falling off." Suikotsu stated calmly.

"What!" Jakotsu and Renkotsu quickly turned to see the massive blade of Bankotsu's slowly slip off the edge of Ginkotsu's metal body. With a yelp, the other Shichinintai jumped for the blade, only to try and grasp the sharp blade but pulled their hands back before absent-mindedly cutting themselves. The homosexual and bald man whimpered as they embraced they're bloody cut hands and Banryuu tumbled down a small hill and fell into a dirty old swamp.

"Ahhhhh, shit!" Renkotsu cried as he peeked over his shoulder to see Banryuu smothered in slime and slowly sinking into the thick smelly muk. Obviously, Suikotsu could've prevented all of this by speaking up earlier but now it's too late and Bankotsu's most precious item is covered in shit-like goo. "Damn it all..." Renkotsu muttered as the wounds on his hands healed due to the power of the shikon jewel embedded in his neck, the same result affect Jakotsu too.

"Now what?" Jakotsu asked, looked on disgusted at the swamp.

Renkotsu sighed, almost deep in thought. "Either we go in there and get Oo-aniki's blade or..."

"We're dead." Jakotsu gulped, but they all were already dead but everyone gets the picture of what might be in store for them if Bankotsu finds out what happened to his blade, if left behind in the swamp. "I-I have a bad feeling about this, guys..."

oo.

Walking silently through the forest, Bankotsu moved around trees and bushes trying to find a sweet scent in the air but couldn't seem to catch onto it yet. He stopped and glanced around to attempt to find the cave with his eyes but all he saw was forest everywhere that seemed endless.

"Keh." He grunted softly to himself, getting abit irritated from walking around for hours to find nothing. Impatient he was becoming, and looked down at the girl he carried to ask some questions. "Oy! How come we--" Bankotsu cut himself off the moment he realized. Rei had fallen asleep in his arms. He puckered his lips up abit in frustration, no wonder she had become so quiet after they're arguement. She was slacking and being of no use!

.: Flash Back :.

"No! Help!" Rei cried out, making it sound like Bankotsu was kidnapping her or some kind of pervert.

"Just shut up and be a good girl..." He sighed. But Rei being as stubborn as he is, she shook her head; declining his request. Her fists curled into balls as she stared off to the side. "And don't you dare try and punch me, wench" Bankotsu warned, eyeing her actions.

"Do you have any idea how much I'd love to do that right now?" She questioned in a mock tone, tilting her to the side innocently. Only to make Bankotsu grunt at her.

"Shut up...or else!"

"Or else you'll what?"

Bankotsu looked at her and smirked, not that Rei could see that asshole-ish look he's making right now, but the way he sounded...it was so serious and...naughty? "Or else I'll spank you..." He whispered in her ear.

"...!" Rei was shocked.

Spank her! What kind of punishment is THAT! What the hell? And Rei was too old to get a spanking from someone slightly older then she is. And it just sounded wrong to her...everything about it sounded weird especially from much a powerful and murderous man! She couldn't even imagine if he actually did it...oh, god! Rei blushed with embarasment and turned to looked at him, but she totally forgot she was blind and had no idea what kind of face he's making but she had the feeling it would only make her angry.

"Buh--" Rei cut herself off. Gosh, she couldn't even speak back to him properly! Her dull magenta eyes widened and her cheeks glowed of crimson as she stared off in confusion. Only making Bankotsu burst into laughter at her, and said he was joking about the whole thing.

"I'm just making a joke woman. Unless...that's what you want?" He asked, looking slightly confused himself as he walked on.

"N-no..." She said hesitently. Rei turned her head away again, almost shamfully. She couldn't stop herself from blushing, her heart was pounding so hard for some reason she didn't know. For all we, the readers, care...there's probably tons of girls out there who wouldn't mind getting a slap in the ass from a super hot sexy man or kill to be in Rei's position, but what can we do? Anyways! Raising a hand she tried to cover her face from him with the sleeve of her kimono, deep in thought and for a second she almost said yes that was most embaressing for her, someone who went the ways of a samurai to think such naughty thoughts. What was happening to her?

.: End Flash Back :.

Bankotsu glared at Rei's sleeping and unconsious form that rested in his strong arms, he couldn't help but feel angred. What was he? A slave boy who carries women around as a living? No! He was a mercenary and a damn good one at that. He refused to be reduced to doing such ridiculious tasks. Grunting once again, Bankotsu raised his voice into a aggressive 'alarm clock'.

"Hey! Who said you can sleep, wench!" He yelled, having in mind: to give her a rude awakening. He smirked a bit before dropping his arms...letting Rei fall roughly facce-first into the ground with a thud. _"I'll show you...!"_ His grin widened as he waited for her reaction to his rude and un-gentleman actions.

Only silence and Rei's unconsious form remained.

"What...?" Bankotsu looked puzzled by now, kneeling down slowly, using a hand to turn her body over and onto her back. "...!" Bankotsu had finally understood why she had kept quiet for so long. The poison in her body had spread, she never healed the poison in her body and now it was killing her from the inside! Her skin appeared pale as snow and lips no longer rosey red but icy blue. From the corner of her lips a deep crimson-violet blood oozed it's way out and ran down the side of her cheek. "Ahhh, shit!" He cursed aloud, maybe he should've made sure before dropping her like that! Now he felt a hint of guilt or his actions and a total ass!

Gripping her shoulders, Bankotsu lifted her body up into a semi-sitting position and began shaking her. "Oy! Wake up!" Attempting to awaken her. She was alive of course, but probably not for long if Bankotsu kept shaking her like that, it was only making the poison in her body spread even more. In other words, he was just making Rei's condition worse. "..." He stopped and noticed, when looking at her chest that was half covered with her kimono, there was some strange bruise over the left side of her body. "A bruise?" He eyed at it questionly, gently tracing the tips of his fingers over it; absent-mindedly touching her breast at the same time. _"I bet the poison has concentrated into one area...the heart."_ He guessed with a nod, sounding sure of himself since one of his now-dead soldiers, Mukotsu used poisons as a deadly weapon Bankotsu knew alittle about it.

Taking in a deep breath, Bankotsu then picked Rei up in his arms again and turned to any direction and ran; aimlessly wandering. _"If she dies like this...I'll still be in debt to her!"_ Bankotsu thought. When it comes to helping someone he hated it, but being in debt to someone was worse. Yes, he was mostly thinking about himself for the matter. He was never used to thinking, let alone care for anyone else, besides his brothers. _"Where is that...cave!"_

"Halt!" A unfamilair voice cried and echoed, making Bankotsu stop and scan the area for the source of the voice. Bankotsu's blue orbs searched and then saw several figures dash out of they're hidding spots to reveal themselves. It appears they have been waiting for him to come.

"Aww, look men." The same voice laughed. "She's found a lover..."

_"LOVER?" _Bankotsu snarled, and looked down at Rei. It appears it wasn't him they wanted...it was the girl. But, they're not even close to a couple! They're enemies and Bankotsu just trying to repay a debt. "...?" Ignoring them, he eyed them. All these men look awfully funny looking.

Starting from the weakest looking:

This man was short, stubby, and fat. Wearing a big ugly grin upon his face, almost looked like a toad. He was pale and dressed in dark clothing with a small square cloth that draped over his face; covering half of it from anyone and everyone. In his arms he held containers that might be filled with drinking water.

The next one was a really big man, almost five times bigger then the other man, actually the tallest of them all. He wore a simple dirty vest and shorts with armour around his waist and on his arms and legs. He too was ugly like a demon with the eyes filled with a lust for blood.

Another man who stoodby, was fairly tall with long, curly black locks of hair upon his head that almost reached down to his behind. In a way, the attitude he gave off reminded Bankotsu of...Jakotsu. But Jakotsu was far much better then this guy. But clearly, this man was most-likely into men.

The next guy. Was a really, really big fat man. Like a sumo. Wore little clothes, possibly because he was too fat for clothes, therefore wore a underwear like garment. He had a chunky looking face that makes his eyes sqwint shut, barely opened but enough for him to see. And mid-length black hair tied back into a neat pony-tail. If he sat on someone...they'd probably die.

Looking over to the next one. His man looked, in a way...mental, sadistic, and crazy for the matter. There wasn't much to him, he had nice dark armor on and fair black hair that some-what stood up in a spikish style. Looking down, Bankotsu noticed this man had a long staff in his hands and on the end of the staff was a claw-like blade. He was pretty sure it's called a "rake".

With a sigh, Bankotsu looked onto the next man--woman. The next one was a woman. She was young, fair, and skinny. Dressed in a fine orchid kimono that fit loosely around her figure, showing off some skin; her cleavage that showed just as much as Rei did, shoulders, and her long slender legs were visable as well. Her long waist-length hair was tied back into a semi-neat bun with a nice flower ordiment embedded in her hair. Also on her back she weilded a fairly large sword that was tucked nestly into the bow of her kimono.

Bankotsu stared at them with displeasure. "Ookay then...why don't y--" Wait a minute! They was they dressed and looked. These people are-- "...!"

"Ha! Ha!" The same voice continued to laugh, saving himself to appear and leaped from his hiding spot and landed in front of his men, striking a pose with his massive blade. "Look guys! He's so afraid he's paralyzed with fear!" He laughed in a cocky manner, striking into another goofy pose.

The last and final man was young like the woman and about Bankotsu's height. He had a long braid as well and dressed in a white yukata with fine and expensive looking armor upon him. Around his waist was a dark blue sash tied off to the side. He wasn't ugly and not exactly **sickingly **pretty either, he was...average for looks. On his ears, they were pierced and had gold earring in them, two of the left and one of the right. While a posed, he weilded a katana that was impressivly and massivly big! His was like Inuyasha's sword in a way but looked more like a real katana but with a longer handle.

Icy blue eyes widening, Bankotsu's jaw dropped open slightly, continuing to stare on with Rei in his arms. He couldn't help but feel like gagging. "Oh, my god! You're--!" Being cut off, the seven people before him all struck a 'cool' pose and smirked.

"WE ARE...THE SHICHININTAI!"

End of Chapter 23.

Bankotsu: O.o I-I don't know what to say!

Rei: I wish I was there to see this. Heh.

Bankotsu: O.o ...

Rei: Are...are you okay?

Bankotsu: O.o ...

Rei: I guess not.

Aiyanami: Look forward to the next chapter! Bankotsu versus The Shichinintai! Read and review.

Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu: Dwah!

oo.

_The Darkness Within Our Hearts: Chapter 23 - Poison's Rush. Complete!_

_Date posted: April 7, 2006_

_Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha._

_Copy Right of author, Rei Aiyanami._


End file.
